Guns and Roses
by Flyboy254
Summary: An exhibition match for the ages, a commander unsure of her new life, and lives moving forward together in friendship. Did we mention there's tanks?
1. Prologue

_Guns and Roses_

_Any time you think you have the game conquered, the game will turn around and punch you right in the nose._

_- Mike Schmidt, Philadelphia Phillies Third Baseman_

* * *

"There's no way we can get around it, they're know exactly what we're trying to do." Mino let out a sigh, sliding into her seat in the turret of the Ausf. H. "Saori, are the other teams in position?"

"Eagle team is still moving, but they'll be ready in two minutes," Saori said, adjusting her equipment. "Cub and Corgi are in position though, Boar reports the enemy hasn't moved on the objective yet."

Miho nodded, taking another look at the enemy bunker. A breeze blew softly around them, waves of grass playing about like ocean waves of green that broke in the nearby patches of trees. Even without any enemy tanks nearby in view, Miho knew they were waiting just out of sight, ready to pounce on any assault. "Okay, we're going to try bombarding them from a distance, try to draw them out. I want Hippo team to move to our rear and cover us-"

"This is Eagle team, Wolf is breaking position, they're heading straight into the trap!" Kei shouted, Miho turning to see the P 40 breaking from cover and charging hard for the concrete bunker.

"Wolf team, what are you doing?" Miho said, watching as Anzai's tank sped headlong into the killzone. "Fall back now, before they open fire!"

"We can't afford to wait or they'll break through our defenses," Anzai barked back. "A strike before they can will stop us from being defeated!"

"Nishizumi, if they go in alone they'll leave a gap in our lines," Katyusha radioed. "We either have to go in all at once or let them take us apart."

"What was she thinking?" Hana whispered, watching as the Italian heavy tank roared right at the bunker. Everyone could tell what the Anzio team was thinking, and it might have worked with more time in the battle. Now, so early in the game, it was their death sentence.

"All tanks on the assault squad, move forward to support Wolf team, but pull back immediately if they're taken out." Checking her surroundings, Miho knew their opponents were just waiting to spring the trap. "If you sight a muzzle flash, relay it immediately to the tank closest to it."

Wolf team's tank positioned itself right at one of the "firing slits" to the bunker, Miho practically able to feel Anzai's grin inside her turret. "The first match is ours, and the rest will be too!"

"Why aren't they firing, they should be raining hell on us by now Ms. Nishizumi." Yukari tapped her foot nervously, hands wrapped around a shell.

"I don't know Yukari, maybe they're-"

"Enemy rear, it's Mother Superior!" At Darjeeling's words, Miho looked out the back of her turret to see the tanks from the opposing team rolling up through the buildings, the M6 Heavy Tank "Mother Superior" at the center behind Ōarai's Ausf. H. Slowly, the turret levelled at the rear armor, as a mighty blast from just ahead reverberated through the field.

"It's Ohio State, they're hiding in the treeline," Katyusha said, her voice shaking. "Nishizumi, what are you orders?"

Before Miho could answer, the main gun on the Mother Superior fired.

* * *

The sun broke through the window into Miho Nishizumi's room like an unexpected but welcomed friend. Bandaged teddy bears were gathered under a bright, hanging red flag, a massive eagle emblazoned in the center. Slowly, Miho's mind started to register the sunlight hitting her face, and with a long and loud yawn she rose from her bed. Smiling, he shifted onto the floor and moved to open the window.

Summer break was starting today, and Ōarai's academy ship was in port for the month long period. Saori had already gone on at length about using her time in town to find a boyfriend, but for Miho the break was a chance to rest from tankery for at least a little while.

It would probably surprise people, but Miho wasn't entirely at peace with her reentry into tankery thanks to winning the championship. True, she had finally found a way of tankery outside her mother's domineering and even frightening style, but even as the sunlight hit her face she could still feel a twinge of hurt when she thought about her mother's actions toward her after the match, and how the woman that gave birth to her hadn't even been there to congratulate her after her victory.

Sighing, Miho did her best to sweep those thoughts away and focus on the present. Looking up, she smiled softly at the sun and blue, clear sky. "I think I'll go shopping today," she said to herself, "I wonder if Saori and Hana would like to come too."

One shower later, and Miho was already out on the town, Saori texting her to meet up at the Café Leclerc sweet shop to discuss their plans for the vacation. Miho was glad for it, since the post-victory celebrations were little more than a haze of banquets, speeches, and important faces appearing and disappearing through the school. There was the mayor of Ōarai, congratulating the team on keeping their vital school open and posing them for dozens of pictures on and next to the tanks. There was the local chamber of commerce, begging for the girls to frequent their shops and boost tourism in the region. At one point Anzu was already bragging that even the American president was going to visit, but no one except Team Rabbit took it seriously.

Despite the flurry of confusion, Miho found herself savoring the calm that came with the aftermath of winning the tournament. All over Ōarai, people chatted excitedly, a few stopping to thank her, honking as they drove by or shouting out their gratitude from the windows.

"Oh, if it isn't our little Patton," one of the older shopkeepers said, standing up from his sweeping to greet Miho. "Off to plan next year's win?"

"No, just to have some lunch with friends," Miho said, bowing respectfully. "Still, everyone is so happy, I wish it could be like this all the time with tankery."

"Keep up those wins, and it will be," the shopkeeper said, picking his broom back up. "You run along, can't keep your teammates waiting can we?"

"Have a good day sir, and thank you." Waving, Miho went back on her way to the shop. As she walked, she couldn't help but notice that the sky kept getting brighter as she made her way to her friends.

As she walked, Miho saw a group of men huddled around a small TV set in front of a bar, muttering to themselves with confused looks on their faces. For a second, Miho wanted to go over and ask what had happened, but a second text from Saori asking where she was disintegrated that thought instantly.

The café was crowded thanks to school being let out, the scent of cakes and sugary drinks mixing with the soft rumble of idle conversation between friends. Miho scanned the packed tables for her friends for a few minutes before she finally noticed the brilliant red hair of Saori Takebe by a window booth, the rest of the team giggling at her probably-latest failed attempt to give out advice on love. Making her way through the customers, Miho quickly slid into the booth next to the raven-haired Hana Isuzu.

"Sorry I'm so late," she said, sliding her purse off onto the bench. "Everyone's been so friendly since we've won the championship, I feel like it takes me five minutes just to cross a street."

"Isn't it great though?" Saori said, clenching her fists with sparkling eyes. "Now that it's summer break, we can finally use this popularity to find ourselves real boyfriends!" Saori had apparently tried to change up her hairstyle after the championship, putting half her hair into a ponytail and leaving the rest hanging free behind it. It didn't do much to actually change her appearance, but when she first debuted it, she swore it would make her the most popular girl in Ōarai.

"I don't think I could even find a boyfriend with your help with all that's happened," Hana said innocently. "I'm still in shock after the tournament, my mother is even letting me rest from arranging." Hana sat almost regally, befitting her status as the daughter of one of Japan's leading flower arrangers. Miho envied her for that, being able to almost effortlessly translate her family's lineage into her skills in tankery.

"Don't say that, don't even think it!" Saori barked, jumping up and pointing over the table at Hana, her face suddenly a mask of indignation. "We should all use this chance to find a boyfriend, before we become old and ugly and only known for our tankery."

"What's wrong with that?!" Yukari Akiyama said, almost as offended. The championship had been a dream come true for her, part of a winning tankery team that no one expected anything out of that won it all in one season, nevermind the fact that she'd found the same friends as Miho. Since then, it was like her entire personality had become one long and gently manic streak. Her parents didn't seem to mind, since the influx of attention had helped their business become one of the most popular barbershops in Ōarai. "I wouldn't mind at all being known for how good a loader I am."

Mako Reizei lay slumped in her seat, either oblivious or uncaring towards the ongoing "conversation" around her. Winning had done little to change anything about her daily life, as she still claimed to struggle with her low blood sugar and grandmother's temper. Eyes half open, Miho thought that she heard her mumble something involving the words "Food", "waitress", and, "Too early".

"How could you?" Saori said, crocodile tears welling up in her eyes. "To say that I'm overreacting Hana, my dearest friend, it makes me almost faint."

"Oh Saori, you reacted the same way when you found out that idol-" Hana tried to say, before being cut off by a long and frightening glare from Saori.

"We agreed never to talk about that," Saori whispered, quickly going back to her bubbly smile when the waitress came up. Placing their orders (At a steep discount; ever since the town found out that all the girls met up in the shop, the owner had given all Ōarai's teams lifetime discounts), the girls went back to their planning.

"I say we take a trip to Okinawa," Saori said. "The beaches, the tanning, it would be such a cool trip, we can make it last all break if we leave tomorrow."

"I was hoping to make it to Tokyo," Hana said, holding up a flyer. "A friend of my mother is having her work shown in exhibition, and she always has such amazing arrangements that it would be a shame not to see it in person."

"Aw, but there's a big demonstration of Cold War tanks at Fuji," Yukari moaned. "I've never seen an M48, and they might even have an M60! They could let us drive it with how well-known we are now."

"Just wanna sleep," Mako mumbled, face planted firmly into the wood of the table. "Just wanna stay home."

"What do you think Miporin?" Saori asked, finally pulling Miho into the maelstrom.

"Oh, uh, I really didn't have anything planned for this break," Miho answered, holding up her hands defensively. "I was just hoping to take things easy for the next few days, let everything calm down and focus on school for once."

"It's okay Miho, we all understand, right?" Hana asked. The girls nodded, Hana smiling gently at Miho, putting her hand atop her tank commander's. "After what you've been through, it would be rude of us to force you into anything."

Miho smiled, surprised into silence by her friends' kindness. Sometimes it still felt like it was almost a dream, how they treated her and what they were always willing to do for her. Then she would go to bed, and wake up to the same thing, and always be grateful for it. "Thanks Hana. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll all figure out something to do if we just walk about the town, right?"

"Oh, it's been so long since we've just been able to walk like normal girls," Hana said, worriedly looking out at the street. "People have been stopping me all the time lately, I can barely get anywhere on time anymore."

"Then let's leave as soon as we're done eating," Miho said, tapping the tank on the table to call a waitress.

"Oh, I can't get enough of that sound, I want to hear it all day," Saori said excitedly, both her and Hana taking turns firing for their waitress until the staff had to take it away.

Finished with their meal, the girls struck out into the town, the salt of the sea mixing with the summer flowers in the window boxes. Cars seemed to lazily drift by on the roads, as children chased each other in the backstreets. Signs of Ōarai's victory still hung on the streetlamps and traffic lights, and in each window a small sticker, "I support Ōarai Academy".

"It's amazing, I've never seen the town so inspired before," Yukari said, a US World War II tanker's helmet covering her wild hair. Her parents had gotten it for her as a gift, and since then she had done her level best to apparently never take it off. "Keeping the school open has turned everything around."

"I'm glad, it wouldn't feel right leaving you all even after just one year," Miho said, smiling quietly as she looked on at the ground. "You all helped me find my own way of tankery, it's something I'll always be thankful to you all for."

"Ms. Nishizumi, you don't need to thank us for anything," Yukari said, placing her hand on Miho's shoulder. "You helped us stay together when everyone else would've torn us apart, we owe you everything for that."

Miho seemed to almost fold in on herself, but on looking up saw her friends, her best friends she'd probably ever have smiling back at her, she felt warmth inside herself. Maybe many people took it for granted, having friends that would always be there for you. After growing up in the Nishizumi school, Miho could never imagine taking such kindness for granted in her worst nightmares.

"You're right," Miho said, opening herself up again. "So where should we go first?"

The girls laughed as they walked, going back and forth from tanks to clothes to Saori's latest hopes of a boyfriend to tanks again. Miho laughed as Hana and Yukari debated which tank would be the most appropriate for a possibly large flower arrangement, but couldn't ignore the fact that there seemed to be more and more people gathered together around radios and TVs. "Hey, is there some big sports game going on today?"

"No, not that I've heard," Saori answered. "I know I saw some people huddled around a window at a woman's house when I was on my way to the shop."

"Me too, there were a group of old shopkeepers huddled in on a radio," Hana said. The world had suddenly changed for the girls. Now, instead of a cheerful day on the town, they were suddenly noticing huddled, whispering groups of people almost everywhere around them.

"I think we should get back to the ship," Miho said, worried that something disastrous had happened. Where all the other girls were suddenly shaking and apprehensive, Miho was suddenly standing taller than even the academy, her voice firm and eyes focused. Her hands didn't shake, her voice didn't tremble. Tankery had taught her how to deal with fear and uncertainty: Make a decision, and follow it through.

The walk back was almost agonizing torture, as more and more people seemed to drop what they were doing and gather together. Drivers would stop their cars on the road to get out and go to the nearest group, leaving their engines idling in the street. An entire construction site seemed to have been put on pause, the workmen condensed at the main trailer for the manager. Even the police were distracted by the news, some staring intensely at whatever source was giving the news.

"I'm scared Miporin," Saori said, grabbing onto Miho's arm. "What if something's happened? What if they're shutting the school down anyway?"

"Anzu said that we would still have a school after winning, she'd have no reason to lie when we won," Miho said, voice steeled against any hint of fear, even as she shook on the inside. "She was the one who started tankery again to save the school in the first place, she wouldn't bother keeping it from everyone if it turned out the school was going to be disbanded."

"Hang on," Yukari said, looking up and pulling out her phone. The girls waited, Hana and Saori shaking, Mako just looking on, as Yukari dialed.

"Hi mom, it's me…Something weird's going on, is there anything…Really?!" It was the sheer shock in her voice that made them all tremble a little more, Miho a standing rock of resolve against their fear. "Yeah, I'll tell them mom, bye." Turning back to the group, everyone was amazed to see Yukari beaming with the burning intensity of a fanboy who just heard his favorite series was getting further installments.

"Yukarin?" Saori said nervously. "Is everything okay? Do you know what's happened?" Gingerly, Saori reached out to Yukari, only for Yukari to grab it and hug Saori close.

"It's wonderful, it's incredible, it's the most insanely beautiful thing we could ever have happen to us!" Yukari started to dance in the street with Saori, swinging the redhead left, right, up, down, and somehow diagonally.

"Yukarin!" Saori shouted. "What's the news?! What's the news?!"

"A new tankery exhibition, we're going to be part of a new tankery exhibition!" Yukari suddenly let Saori loose, sending her flying into Hana and Mako, sending the three down into a heap on the sidewalk. Skipping, Yukari grabbed Miho's hands and kept dancing.

"An exhibition?" Miho said, incredulous to both the announcement and the fact that her friends had all just got taken down by an AP Saori. "Against who? Saunders? Pravda?"

"American colleges!" Yukari shouted, stopping suddenly when she saw fear finally welling up on Miho's face. Awkwardly, Yukari went into damage control mode. "Uh…maybe we should get back to the ship?"

* * *

To the surprise of no one, Anzu and the student council were already waiting for them at the gangplank. Each of them looked as they always did; Anzu stood tall and proud despite being one of the smallest people there. Momo seemed to be glaring them into submission with her arms crossed. Yuzu stood smiling to Anzu's left, almost gracious to have them back aboard. "Welcome back girls," she said, making sure they all got back on safely. "I guess you've heard the news already?"

"It's great isn't it?!" Anzu said, slapping Miho on the back. "This means our school will be even safer from being shut down in the next round of cuts, it's the best we could've hoped for!"

"But who organized this?" Hana asked, the girls following the council through the ship up to the street level. "Surely there had to be time put into this kind of event."

"The Ministry of Education apparently has been conferring about it since the tournament," Momo said harshly, her voice echoing with authority in the bulkheads. "They contacted what the American's call 'The Easy Eight', their most famous colleges for tankery. They'll be sending over their teams in the week, and it's up to us to secure victory for Japan."

"Oh calm down Momo," Anzu said, laughing as they made it to the nearest staircase. "It's an exhibition match, so what matters is that we do our best and put on a good show for everyone watching. It's gonna be an international broadcast too." Turning, Anzu gave another devilish grin. "We're gonna be able to show the world what our school is capable of."

"International," Saori said, suddenly squealing with excitement. "Oh, forget finding love here, I'll be a favorite worldwide!"

"You don't even know any other languages," Hana said, bemused. Saori let out a huff and crossed her arms, glaring sideways at the bulkhead. Hana pressed on. "More importantly, what about the summer break? Won't this interfere with things?"

"The ministry made sure that we would still have one week left to relax, and they promised us that the students participating would be guaranteed breaks if the competition went on longer." Anzu laughed as they walked. "We'll be the biggest thing to hit the world's tankery since the sport was invented."

Miho just stumbled numbly through the corridors, trying to focus on the news she'd just heard. A match not only against Americans, but their best college tankers? The idea sent thousands of thoughts careening through her head like flying shells. American tankery was nothing like Japanese tankery, both in terms of tanks used and the crews that maintained them. To Miho, it was akin to putting toddlers in costume against hardened soldiers in battle, and telling them all to fight to the death. Her own mother had constantly spoken harshly against American tankery. "Barbaric," she had called it. "A mutilation of everything the Nishizumi school stands for."

"How is American tankery any different?" Saori asked, following up the stairs behind Miho. "Is it really that strange?"

"American tankery is more action packed," Yukari said, lovingly patting her helmet. "You can modify your tanks in ways that wouldn't even be allowed in Japanese tankery. Engine modifications, increased armor, more powerful main guns?" Yukari let out a squeal of delight. "They've got such cool tanks, they're all customs!"

"Then how are we supposed to go up against them?!" Saori cried, starting to shudder again. "We have just our normal tanks, and we're supposed to win against American colleges?"

"It's an _exhibition_ tournament, it's nothing official," Anzu said, still clambering up the stairs. "Nothing that happens in it is going to affect our school's record, we could lose every match and still make the world love us as long as the match was entertaining."

"So it's just a show match," Mako grumbled. "Why is everyone working themselves up about it?"

"Because it means a lot of tourism and media coverage," Momo said. "Our school will be under intense scrutiny, and above all else we need to show ourselves as the best for education and tankery."

"Plus it means we can do whatever we want during this match and not have to worry about breaking too many rules." Coming up on the deck, the sea breeze blowing softly but with force behind it. Behind them all, the ship's small town lay, already filled with people gathered together in the mid-morning sun and talking excitedly about what was going to happen. Miho saw mothers holding their children, talking to each other about what they could do during the matches. Men and woman talked of plans to leave the ship for the tournament, and the elderly reminisced about their own memories of seeing another country's tanks in action. Miho suddenly realized that she was the cause of such excitement, such happiness.

"It's gonna be an interesting tournament," Anzu said, staring out at the east across the ocean. Spinning back around, she held her hand out. "Are you with me?"

Miho held her hands close, unsure of what to do. Looking at the others, she watched as Momo and Yuzu put their hands in, followed quickly by Yukari, Mako, Hana and Saori.

"You all helped me, even after I'd been ready to give tankery up forever," Miho said. Smiling again, she put her hand in with her friends. "I'd never forgive myself if I left you all now."

Anzu laughed hard and loud at Miho's words, pleased with herself at her skills in emotional manipulation. Or at least, bringing out what was already there. "Then it's settled! Momo, Yuzu, gather the team! We've got a lot of work to do!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Operation Balboa

_An active mind cannot exist in an inactive body._

_Gen. George S. Patton_

* * *

Ōarai's girls were all together again at the tank garage, their instructor, Capt. Ami Chouno, already waiting. She wasn't wearing her dress uniform today, it had been traded for her combat fatigues and cap. Most of the other teams were there already, dressed in casual clothes as opposed to their normal uniforms. Miho was almost taken aback, having gotten so used to seeing them in their school outfits. Of course, they were still clearly her classmates. The History Club members were still wearing their trademark accessories, while the freshmen all were texting their other friends excitedly about what was happening.

"Where's Anteater Team?" Miho asked, following Anzu into the courtyard, the echoes from the garage signaling that the Auto Club was already at work on the engines and mechanisms. "Did anyone tell them what's happened?"

"Don't worry, I told Sodoko and the Public Morals committee to grab them," Anzu said, already snacking on some dried sweet potato. "We'll fill them all in on what they miss."

"Alright everyone, gather up now," Ami barked, a wide grin on her face. The teams quickly did as ordered, the Auto Club immune due to the nature of their work. Ami Chouno had seemed intimidating before in her dress uniform, but in her fatigues she seemed downright frightening despite the smile. If anything, it turned her from instructor into hungry predator. "As you all know by now, our school is going to be going up against the American 'Easy Eight' schools, colleges known for their skills in tankery in America. This will be an exhibition tournament, and we have a little over a week to prepare." Ami's grin suddenly got wider, sending the freshmen girls into a small panic. "We're going to show the Americans just how much better Japanese tankery is against their 'superior' tanks and tactics, and prove that Japan was the birthplace of tankery for a reason."

"Miss, you seem really enthusiastic about this," Saori mused. "It's honestly kinda frightening."

"That's because this match is important for all of us." It wasn't the sudden voice behind them all that made everyone turn in wonder. It was that it was the principal talking to them that did it. He was walking up calmly, methodically, straight as a rod and wearing a clean pressed suit, a sharp contrast to Ami's battle dress uniform. "This is quite possibly the first match of its kind, American tankery against the original Japanese style. The Ministry of Education is placing a lot of hope in the tournament, even if it is just for show." Taking off his glasses, the principal started polishing them as he went on, never once looking long at any of the girls. "To be utterly honest, everyone is expecting us to lose against the American teams even after our previous win." Finished, he placed his glasses back on and, in looking up, almost appeared to look everyone in the eye at once. "I expect all of you to prove them wrong."

Miho was struck by just how blunt the principal was being towards them. She'd never even seen the principal before, and now here he was talking to them about how they needed to win, to prove that Ōarai was a school that could stand any challenge.

"Well, you heard the man," Ami said, pulling their attention back. "And I've got some more interesting news. We're gonna be getting help from five other teams you're all familiar with. The best crews and tanks from St. Gloriana, Saunders, Anzio, Pravda, and Black Forest are all lending their best to help us win." Raising her fist, Ami looked over the girls as she kept speaking. "Our team is the best, and we know it. They're helping us because we've earned their respect, earned our place. This is our time to prove, not only to Japan but the world, that Ōarai's tankery is destined for greatness once again."

"This reminds me of what Rommel said, 'Be an example to your men in your duty and private life'," Erwin said, grinning as Ami spoke.

"No, it's like what Augustus said in Suetonius' 'Lives of the Twelve Caesars'; _Sat celeriter fieri, quidquid fiat satis bene_." Caesar stood tall as Erwin as she spoke, cape flapping like a flag in the summer winds.

"We must lure the enemy. Show them the essence of Sanada warfare!" Saemonza barked, holding her bow out authoritatively.

"That's it!" the club shouted simultaneously.

"Now, I know you're all thinking that the American teams are gonna somehow be better because they're in college, or with how they modify their tanks," Ami said harshly, snapping everyone's attention back to her. "Well that's true. They do have more experience, and they will have heavily modified tanks. But we're the underdogs again," Ami said, her eyes narrowing maliciously. "And Americans have a belief that the underdog always wins. We're gonna use that against them and turn their method of tankery upside down! Panzer vor!"

"Panzer vor!" the girls shouted back.

"Okay, we're gonna be running the basics for a day or two, taking a long break dulls the skills and muscle memory after all," Ami said, going to her own tank. "Two days of formation driving and maintenance at least. After that, we'll be meeting our 'teammates' from the other schools on shore for more practice." Trading her cap for a helmet, Ami jumped into the driver's seat. "Everyone, get moving!"

With a loud cheer, the girls scrambled for their tanks in the garage. The Auto Club was already finishing up on their Tiger (P), and waved as the girls jumped into their own tanks. Since the victory, Ōarai's garage was filled with spare parts in every corner. Wheels and treads hung on the left side of the garage, armor and gun barrels on the right. Ball bearings, screws, rivets, every conceivable tank part imaginable. Comm equipment and more delicate parts were all stored in cases in the back, the tools to maintain the tanks next to them.

"We found them," Sodoko announced, the club turning to see her and her two teammates nearly marching Anteater team into the hangar. "They were so busy in an arcade they never heard the announcement."

"My high score," Nekota moaned, looking sullenly at the floor like her comrades.

"I was just about to finish that game at last," Momogawa whined, a few coins apparently still left, jingling as she made her way to the tank.

"We don't deserve to be treated so mean just because we didn't hear about anything," Piyotan grumbled, earning her another harsh glare from Sodoko.

"All of you, in your tanks now!" Ami barked, the girls sprinting for their tanks.

"Wow, she's really involved now," Miho said, settling into the Ausf. H. "Do you think she knows something we don't?"

"What else is there to know?" Yukari asked, securing her hatch as she settled in. "I hear some of those schools have super rare tanks, some that were barely prototypes before their funding was cut. Imagine that, seeing something like an Object 279 on the field for real!"

"Yukari, you're starting to scare me a little," Hana said, adjusting her mic.

"All tanks, fall into wedge formation as soon as we're out in the open, lighter tanks to the rear," Ami said, pulling her tank out. "I want a tight formation with as little slack as possible, all the way to the target range. All tanks move out."

With a loud collection of roaring engines, the tanks of Ōarai lining up with each other. Mallard, Anteater, and Leapon teams fell in quickly behind Ami's Type 10, followed by Anglerfish, Hippo, and Rabbit teams. Turtle and Duck teams followed at the rear, all throwing up a massed plume of dust behind them.

"Remember to keep tight formation girls, watch your speed and don't get distracted, that's how you wind up running into each other's tanks." Miho still couldn't shake it, the feeling that Ami was more involved now for a reason that she needed to know. But she was involved now, more than they'd seen her before. They would need that, especially if they were going up against such skilled teams.

"Miss, what do you know about the Easy Eight schools?" Miho asked over the radio. "Is there anything we should know about them?"

"Right now you need to focus on your tank and your crew Nishizumi," Ami barked, Miho taken back by her instructor's sudden stern words. "Come the exhibition, you won't have time to ask any questions."

"Wow, she's really focused," Azusa Sawa said, watching the other tanks from her position in the Lee's turret. "Maybe she got turned down for a date?"

"Takebe's starting to rub off on you," Ayumi Yamagou said, brushing her black, flowing hair away from the gunsight. "Next thing you'll be saying that you're getting a boyfriend by next week."

"But still, an international exhibition? Maybe we'll be able to meet someone famous who comes to watch." Aya Oono mused, her long pigtails swaying with excitement. "Ooooh, we might even get their autographs."

Yuuki Utsugi was busy fiddling with the radio, adjusting it to try and match the other tanks perfectly. "I still don't see what all the fuss is about, it's an exhibition match after all, they said it won't even count for anything official."

"I say we treat it like we did during the tournament, that way if something important does happen, we still look good," Karina Sakaguchi said, desperately trying to reign in her tendency to drive like Ted Kennedy after a party on Ami's orders. "Maybe it will get us another endowment like Anzu said we won."

Saki Maruyama just stared up at the roof of the tank.

"Alright, all tanks into line formation and match speed with our slowest tank," Ami barked over the radio. "Two more hours of tankery drill, then I want to see everyone on maintenance, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Despite the team's energetic answer, Miho still felt something was being hidden from them all. Ami's behavior before had been like a distant observer, watching as the girls learned for themselves their own tankery. Now, being so directly involved (And so angry), Miho worried that the whole exhibition tournament was a danger to the entire team.

"Say, Yukarin, do you know anything about American tankery?" Saori asked, adjusting the radio.

"I know that tanks in the American Easy Eight are sometimes even more rare than the ones we've gone up against," Yukari said, quickly doing some mental digging to find what she knew. "They don't have as many restrictions on weapons or modifications, I've heard stories about some American teams even using 105mm cannon on a Tiger, or even putting wheels on a T-34."

"That's incredible," Hana said, looking over at her friend with a mix of shock and curiosity. "Do you know the names of the specific schools"

"Well, Ms. Nishizumi probably knows," Yukari said, looking over her shoulder at Miho. "What are their names Ms. Nishizumi?"

Miho tried to wave the question away. "I honestly don't know, my mother didn't follow American tankery." Desperate to keep the conversation from digging her deeper, Miho opened the hatch and watched the formation from outside the turret. "Duck team, your speed is-"

"Sorry, we're having trouble with our transmission," Noriko Isobe said, Miho barely able to hear her through a loud clanking in the background. "I don't think Leopon team got to the 89 before we got the news."

"Still, it's running better than when we found it," Shinobu Kawanishi said. When they'd started, she'd had trouble even knowing which levers to use in making the 89 turn and stop. Now she was a maestro on the controls, her hands on the controls as fast as they were on the volleyball court. "I still feel the resistance sometimes without realizing it."

"And they finally fixed how hot it would get," Taeko Kondo said happily from her position on the radio. "Remember when we started?"

"Ugh, don't remind me," Akebi Sasaki groaned, leaning into her post as the gunner. "I had to shower three times a day, and I nearly had to throw out my clothes from the smell."

"Hey, did I give anyone permission to go chatting like this is a holiday drive?" Ami barked over the radio. Miho recognized the tone immediately, a command voice. Even after hearing it so often during her own training, it still forced her back straight and her soul to shudder. She could tell from the looks of her teammates that they were even more intimidated. "I want all of you focused on this right now, and anyone who isn't can drive right back and give me some pushups until they get the message! Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the team barked back, the freshman a little shaky on the response.

"Good," Ami said, not quite back down from her shouting. "Now we're almost at the firing range, so I want gunners and loaders at the ready, I want to see 90% accuracy at the minimum."

"90? Does she think we're robots?" Satoko Nakajima asked, staring at the Type 10 leading the pack like it was something that wasn't supposed to exist. "Who heard of a tank scoring 90% accuracy?"

"I'm sure Akiyama could tell us a few that did," Hoshino grumbled, not looking forward to the test at all. "Maybe she really did get dumped?"

"That'd be hard considering we've never seen her date anyone onboard," Tsuchiya mused from the driver's seat. "Maybe her boyfriend's on land?"

"Wait, you said that over your radio," Suzuki said, suddenly cowering. "Do you think she heard us?"

"Just for that, Leopon team gets twenty laps on foot around the hangar, full sprint!"

Finally back at the hangar, the girls struggled to crawl out of their tanks after the practice Ami had put them through. True, it had been two hours of manoeuver and gunnery, but then two _more_ hours to match her standards (barely at that), two _more_ because she wanted to see the turreted tanks fire on the move with accuracy, and finally an hour more of maneuver "To be sure".

"Miporin, I can't feel my legs," Saori whined, barely clambering out of her hatch. The other teams were in the same sad sorry state, though Duck Team seemed to be weathering the sore muscles better than most, probably thanks to their volleyball training. "Why is Ms. Ami suddenly being so mean?"

"That's Capt. Chouno, Takebe," Ami barked, jumping out of her tank. "Just for that, you can join Leopon team on their laps!"

"But miss, I-" Saori barely got her protest out before a strong glare and point from Ami got her in line with the members of Leopon team. Miho just stared in awe, until Ami turned her gaze to the leader of Anglerfish team.

"And what are you standing around for Nishizumi?" Ami barked, storming over. "Didn't I tell you to get to work on the maintenance?"

"Yes ma'am, right away ma'am," Miho squeaked, nearly trampling Mako and Hana to get some of the tools inside the hangar.

The tanks were ringing in seconds, metal hitting metal as wrenches tightened the bolts and oil started flowing like water. Tracks were reset and radios adjusted, as Saori and the Auto Club kept running, Ami barking at them every few laps to keep the pace up.

"Something's definitely wrong with Ms. Chouno," Noriko said, wiping away some sweat from her forehead. "Maybe the SDF is letting her go?"

"No way, why would they let her go when she hasn't done anything wrong?" Akebi asked, busy swabbing the gun barrel. "Maybe Saori's right about her love life?"

"Duck team, I want you to write me a short essay on the failures of the American tankers in the Battle of Kasserine Pass, no help allowed from Hippo team!" Ami barked, marching into the hangar. "Three pages, single spaced, due tomorrow morning!" Still glaring, Ami noticed that Mallard team were staring at her like frightened rabbits. "Mallard team, too slow on the repairs, I want to see you three in here tomorrow with accessories that accentuate your femininity and individuality!"

"She's really getting scary," Hana whispered to Mako, both of them frozen stiff as they cleaned out the inside of the Ausf. H. "This can't be because of love, can it?"

"I don't think we should talk about it so close to her," Mako said, trying to wipe down the interior with a shaking hand. "She could hear us talking about it, I know she could."

Outside the tank, Yukari was somehow oblivious to everything going on. Opening up the back of the tank, she pulled up her tools and settled down to work on tuning the engine. Whistling as she did, she seemed somehow immune to the wrath of their instructor. Miho clambered atop the tank to help, still quivering a little.

"Man, that practice was so intense," Yukari said, taking out a wrench from the toolbox. "Seriously, if tomorrow's practice is anything like today, we won't have any problem in beating the American teams when they get here."

Miho didn't answer for a few seconds. Her focus was on the engine, silently taking a wrench and pliers from the toolbox and going to work without even acknowledging Yukari. The loader watched, transfixed, as Miho handled the engine as if in a trance. Wires were checked, parts oiled, nuts and bolts tightened, with all the precision of a machine-turned-human. "Woah, Ms. Nishizumi, I've never seen anyone maintain tank engines so quickly," Yukari whispered in awe. "Do you want to work on some of the other tanks next?"

"Not a chance Akiyama," Ami said, storming up to the side of the Ausf. H. "All teams should be taking care of their own tanks, and if you're not done then you're not getting any help either."

"Yes ma'am," Yukari said cheerily, either not knowing or not caring that Ami was giving a glare that could turn armor into butter. "We'll be done in no time, just you see."

"That's the best attitude I've seen all practice Akiyama," Ami growled. "Now if the rest of you could share that attitude we wouldn't even need practice! And Leopon team, you're going too slow," she barked, Leopon team not even in view yet. "Just for that, I'll run with you the rest of the way to make sure you finish right!" Spinning on her heels in proper military fashion, Ami met the shocked team and Saori as they just started coming into view from the hangar doors, the girls shocked into running as fast as their already tired legs could carry them.

"My teammates run on, our instructor has gone mad, our tankery too," Oryou mused, helping Saemonza with the right tracks.

"Too on the nose," Saemonza shot back, hammering away as Oryou held the treads in place.

"History team, four pages on the future effects of North Korea surrendering, five pages single spaced!"

* * *

Miho collapsed into her bed, the sun sinking gently behind the houses nearby. Now, instead of a summer ruled by play and relaxation, she was trapped again in another tankery tournament. Their instructor had become a monster, their enemies were greater than even her sister, never mind the fact that now her sister was on the same team. Not even able to get changed, Miho tried to focus on the soft, cool pillow below her head, the way her body sank into the mattress and sheets.

"American teams," Miho whispered, unable to keep some small slurring out of her voice from how tired she was. "Maybe I should ask her…would she even think about it?" Curling up on herself, Miho fell into an uneasy sleep, images of her team's defeat toying with her dreams.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gun Show Arrives

_I hated every minute of training, but I said, "Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion."_

_Muhammad Ali, professional boxer_

* * *

"No, I don't wanna go back, I'll just say I'm sick," Saori whined, barely able to walk without leaning on Hana or Yukari. "I can't even feel my toes Hana, she's turned into a monster."

"C'mon Saori, she has to have calmed down after yesterday," Hana said, trying to carry her friend ever closer to the hangar. Despite the cool, calm breeze blowing across the ship, it was obvious everyone felt a cold dread in their souls on getting closer to their tanks. Even with the clear excitement of everyone around them, waving at the girls excitedly while going about their day, couldn't rouse Anglerfish team to any kind of joy knowing that Ami was waiting for them.

"I wonder what the Morals Committee wound up wearing," Yukari mused, straightening out her uniform. Every member of Anglerfish had woken up to find a text from Ami, telling them explicitly to wear their tankery uniforms to the hangar for the second day of team practice. "Do you think they even have anything that accentuates their femininity and individuality?"

Miho didn't answer Yukari, or even talk at all during their walk. She almost marched to the hangar, ignoring the warm sun or the calm wind, apparently focused solely on the day ahead. Her creases were immaculate, her uniform clear of any lint or loose fabric. She had polished her boots so thoroughly that the sun was almost as bright off of them as it was in the sky.

"I'm still really anxious about the Americans we'll be facing," Hana said. "Do you think they'll have really big tanks?"

"No, some American teams prefer fast tanks from what I've heard," Yukari said, trying to drag Mako along just a little faster. "I think one of their military schools is a part of it though, that might make things harder for us."

"Military school? They're making us take on actual soldiers?" Saori seemed to wilt like a dead flower, Hana desperately trying to prop her up. "Miporin, I give, let's just surrender now and be done with it."

Miho didn't answer, she was too focused on marching to the hangar. The entire night had been spent restlessly tossing and turning, deep bags under her eyes and an unfocused stare ahead as she walked. Each footfall sounded as dull and flat as her glassed eyes, and her body didn't move with any kind of natural shake or rhythm. It was like anything human about Miho had been shut down for tankery.

"Miporin?" Saori asked, standing up again. "Don't you think Ms. Chouno is being too harsh on us?"

"She's trying to help us win," Miho said, her voice more like it was a thousand miles away than three feet. "That's what matters in tankery."

Everyone stopped following behind Miho at that. Miho was gone, replaced by something they couldn't comprehend. The way Miho spoke, walked, acted, it wasn't the friend that had brought them together for tankery, saved their school from being shut down. This was an alien being, some cold and distant creature that had taken their friend and tank commander's body for whatever dark reason it thought was best. Cowed for now by fear and confusion, Anglerfish team followed Miho to the hangar, quaking at the thought of what Ami had waiting for them.

True to Ami's demands, the punished teams had done as told. Duck team held their report in their hands, downcast from what Hana could only imagine was a lack of knowledge both on the subject and where to research. Saori watched in shock as Mallard team adjusted barrettes and necklaces, so plain and unnoticeable that they did nothing to make the three look more feminine. Mako watched with her same Vulcan expression as the History club argued with each other on whether or not they had gotten their projections near where Ami wanted them, with the most contention being on whether or not China and South Korea would go into a border war. Rabbit team was huddled close to their Lee, doing their best to try and fix what defects they could find before practice started. Leopon team were barely able to walk after their run, leaning on their tank to try and stay up. The feeling in the whole hangar was one of dread and unease, waiting for their instructor to come in and yell at them for any reason she deemed good enough.

"So is there anything we need to do to get ready for practice today?" Yukari asked, running a hand along the front armor of the Ausf. H.

"The tank is in excellent condition after practice yesterday," Miho said, climbing up into the tank. "Crew performance could use additional exercises, we should get moving to make sure we're ready when Capt. Chouno is here."

Anglerfish team stared at Miho, frozen at the front of the tank staring on as Miho went through the motions of being a good little tanker. It felt like a slap in the face, an admission that Miho had little faith in them for the upcoming battle. At once, their shoulders sagged, their eyes clouding at what their friend had just told them. Miho, who had from her first day been kind and soft spoken, was now turning into something so cold and unfeeling that her closest friends had trouble seeing her through the steel wall she'd put up around herself.

"Alright everyone, line up outside now," Ami growled from the front of the garage. "We're gonna run some more basic drills today before we get our other tanks tomorrow, and I want to see you all in top form by then." Ami was in her BDU again, patrol cap nearly covering her eyes. "We're going back onto the range today, and I want to see an improvement on our last practice. Loaders, I want to see speed along with accuracy today. I want to see shells flying so fast I swear my tanks are using a Bushmaster."

"Yes, ma'am," Miho said, turning sharply on her heal and clambering up the tank to the turret hatch. The rest of Anglerfish looked at each other nervously, sliding into the tank as the teams being punished presented themselves to Ami.

"Ms. Nishizumi, are you alright?" Yukari asked, making sure to keep her mic off. "You're not feeling sick are you?"

"I'm fine Yukari," Miho said, eyes locked on the outside. "Focus on loading, if you can shave a second off your time we might be able to accomplish our goal."

"How does she expect us to be faster when there's only three of us?" Sodoko groaned, fingers itching to grab the barrette from her bangs. "And Anteater will have the same problem, does she think we're some kind of superhumans?"

"And these shells are so heavy," Pazomi cried. "I can barely lift them, she wants me to load faster than I already can?"

"How scary are the American schools when Capt. Chouno is this involved?" Gomoyo asked, piloting the Char B1 onto the field. "Do you think they'll be wild and crazy Americans?"

"Of course, all Americans are some kind of mad," Sodoko said, watching her teammates get into formation. "Their schools are still on land in a lot of states, never mind that they don't even have any kind of morals committees for their students."

"It sounds so wild, it must be the American way of education," Pazomi muttered. "This means they'll probably be even wilder than us in the exhibition."

"But we have Ms. Nizhizumi leading us, and our own discipline to guide us," Sodoko said, balling a fist in front of her face. "Let the Americans be American, we will show them what Japanese tankery really means."

"Alright, I want all tanks in a basic line formation, but I want you girls to be so close together that you couldn't fit a hair between your tanks." Ami started moving her tank from the center of the formation towards Anglerfish team, coming on faster than any of the girls thought safe.

"Mako, match speed and hold bearing, Hippo will be on our right." Watching out of the cupola, Miho gauged the distance as the Stug III closed on the Ausf. H. "Keep current heading at speed and be prepared for course correction on my mark."

"This is too close," Oryou muttered, trying desperately to avoid slamming into Anglerfish team. "I don't know if I can keep this pace this tight."

"You're doing fine, if you have to drop back then do it." Jumping up, Erwin opened the hatch and leaned over to check the distance between the two tanks.

"Hippo team, did I say any of you could exit your vehicle?" Ami barked. "Get back in before I give you another assignment."

"Ma'am, I'm just making sure that we're not going to slam into Anglerfish team-"

"Back in Matsumoto, or I'll bar you from practicing until the exhibition!"

Erwin slid back into the tank, quiet as a man who just found out his wife was cheating on him with his own father. Every team was shocked into silence, barely able to watch their positions relative to each other. All along the drive to the range there was the intermittent sound of metal grinding on metal, shouts and screams from inside the offending tanks. Suffice to say, the firing range was about as effective a practice.

"That was possibly the most pathetic training I've ever seen," Ami said, jumping from her tank as the team pulled back into the hangar. "A drop in accuracy, you expect to win against the American if you wind up dropping your accuracy during the fight?"

"We understand ma'am," Miho said, utterly monotone. "We will make sure that the rest of the practice time is spent improving our skills."

"I hope so Nizhizumi," Ami growled. "Because I'd hate to see my tankers slacking off."

A deep male voice broke into the conversation from behind the Type 10. "You'd also hate to see me again, but here I am."

Turning, the team saw a massive mountain of American muscle walking towards them. His shirt was as white as a cloud on high, the crease of his blue pants running straight along the gold bar in the center of each leg. A black beret covered what was clearly a gleaming bald head, silver bars in the center of the blue field on the front. His boots were polished so brightly, a stray beam of sunlight caught off them would probably blind you if you looked right at it. A massive field of ribbons covered his left breast, and above a badge of the American eagle on a field of leaves was the name tag, "Armstrong". What stood out the most was the massive blond mustache on the man, nearly obscuring his upper lip.

"Well, I was wondering when you were gonna show," Ami said, walking over to meet the visitor. Cripsly, the man gave a salute to Ami. Sharply, Ami returned the salute and gave a wide grin. "Well. You're still a captain?"

"Temporary duties under HQDA," the man said. If he had loosened his pose, the team couldn't tell. "I was recommended to take part as a representative thanks to the Easy Eight's history."

"Well I suppose they could've done worse," Ami mused, grinning at the man. Turning, she half-glared, half-smiled at the girls. "Everyone, this is Capt. Alex Armstrong, US Army. Tanker with the US 1st Cavalry Division."

The History Club and Yukari let out a collective gasp of excitement.

"The First Team?" Yukari whispered, staring at Armstrong like he was a demi-god among mortals.

"The US Army's top cavalry force," Erwin said, gazing at Armstrong like he was some kind of worthy foe for her team. "Part of the US island hopping campaign in World War II, all the way up to today in Afghanistan."

Armstrong bowed respectfully to the girls. "At your service ladies."

"So SecArmy sent you over as a representative," Ami said, trading her helmet for her patrol cap. She eyed Armstrong like most people eyed spiders in a tree; something they didn't want to see inside their homes. "You're here to make sure there's as little cultural mix-ups as possible."

Despite standing at least a foot taller than Ami, it was almost like the two were speaking eye to eye. "I'm part of the cadre assembled for the exhibition, merely an observer for the DoD."

"Yeah, I know the US method of observing after all." Adjusting her cap, Ami turned away from Armstrong and started marching back to the hangar. "Well? You come here to talk or are you gonna see what you're up against?"

"I actually was hoping to talk with your team," Armstrong said, motioning to the girls now circled around him. "I've heard nothing but impressive things about them, and given the rumors I felt it would be a good first step to speak with them in person."

"Again?" Ami started dragging her hand down her face in frustration. "Who started the rumors this time, was it the AFT? I swear, those idiots get worse every year."

"The organizer is Lionel Taylor, you should be expecting a spectacle." Looking down, Armstrong saw the History Club and Yukari staring at him with the same awe as a Republican would at meeting Ronald Reagan. Their wide eyes looked up at him with utter worship, like just being near him would somehow make them into better tankers. "And if I remember correctly, these four are the crew of Hippo Team, the Stug III?"

Almost as one, the girls fell to the ground in a line, a dumbfounded look of ecstasy plastered on their faces. Only Yukari was left standing, but she looked more than ready to fall at the first kind word Armstrong would say to her. "And you're the loader for Anglerfish and the Panzer IV correct? Your speed and skill are very impressive." Yukari fell harder than the Berlin Wall.

"Wait, I still don't understand," Hana said curiously. "Why is a soldier from the US Army here for a tankery exhibition? I thought we were facing American colleges."

"That's true, all the competitors you will be facing are college students from the nation's best tankery teams." Looking up to the sky, Armstrong started to slowly stroke his mustache as he went on. "I'm here because all of the tanks participating in this exhibition are crewed by cadets from the nation's ROTC cadet corps, except for two other tanks."

"Who crews the other tanks?" Miho said coldly, staring at Armstrong like he was an equation, something to be considered for a short time before moving on to the next objective.

"Ah, Ms. Miho Nishizumi." Armstrong had to bend down to put his hand in reach of Miho's. "Your work in the tournament is the primary reason the Easy Eight decided on this exhibition." Armstrong smiled at Miho, but after a few seconds of blank response Armstrong pressed on, pulling his hand back. "Two tanks are being crewed by cadets from the US Military Academy and Naval Academy."

"Military academy?" the freshmen whimpered, images of harsh looking girls dressed up like delinquents filling their imagination in nanoseconds. They all started to shake like they were clothes in a dryer, Armstrong completely unaware. His eyes were focused on the cold, glassy look on Miho.

"Typical Easy Eight strategy, send the best at an opponent you know can't fight back." The disgust coming off Ami was palpable, enough to make a new brand of flavored energy drink out of.

"It's still an exhibition match," Armstrong said, trying to placate Chouno and reassure the girls. "None of this matters at all ladies, just a contest of sportsmanship and nothing more." Even through his massive mustache, it was clear that he was smiling as anyone would to try and calm down scared children.

"You're not very convincing," Mako grumbled, staring at Armstrong from the edge of the crowd with blatant disinterest. "Is practice over yet?"

"Not until all the tanks are maintained," Ami barked from the hangar. I want all of you to get moving now, and I want these tanks working like they just came out of the factory, move it!" Quickly, the girls ran inside to the tanks, metal on metal clanging out seconds later. Letting out a sigh, Armstrong walked over to where Ami glared down her charged.

"This isn't a challenge Ami," Amrstrong said quietly, standing ramrod straight as the girls worked in front of him. "What's past is past, you're a good enough tanker to know that. These girls don't need to be drawn into anyone's vendetta."

"I've seen how Easy Eight cadets work Armstrong, better than you," Ami growled, white-knuckled and seething. If she could make that pose and talk about how restricting immigration was bad, she could get a job on MSNBC. "I have to put up with them, fine. But I won't let my team be run down by them."

"I expect nothing less," Armstrong said, nodding almost sagely. "But what about the other teams? I know at least three of those schools have hard grudges against these girls."

"Then they'll learn to deal with it," Ami said, barely whispering but speaking volumes. "You know better than to say it's just a game to them, some exhibition match they can lie down for."

Armstrong let out a breath. "You're right. But the alternative isn't something girls their age need to worry about."

Ami's fists tightened up, Armstrong practically able to hear her patience wearing down. "If you aren't here to tell me anything useful, leave."

Armstrong shook his head. "Very well. I'll see you at the opening ceremonies." Bowing to Ami, Armstrong turned and started walking back to the street, nearly colliding with a pair of Ōarai students, one with a red armband and the other with a small video camera. "Sorry sir, big scoop in the hangars," the girl said, pushing her glasses back up after nearly colliding with Armstrong. "C'mon, bring the camera quick!"

Watching as the girls disappeared into the hangar a second later, Armstrong shook his head again. "They know not where they tread." Taking a second to make sure his uniform was still in place, Armstrong went back to his car parked just next to the hangar. Some people wondered how a large man like him could get in and out of the small-model cars the Japanese preferred to drive, but then people never could quite remember that car seats were adjustable.

"Capt. Chouno, have a second?" Turning, Ami put her glare on the two girls behind her with red armbands. "Taiga Oh, Ōarai Academy Newspaper and Broadcasting club, care to comment on the recent announcement?"

"The team has nothing to state other than it's preparing for the match," Ami said, marching at the girls. "The team needs to practice and maintain the tanks right now, from here on out press access is restricted."

"Captain, please wait," Taiga protested, trying to step between the camera and Ami. "The students and residents of Ōarai just want to know what their favorite team is doing to get ready."

"They won't be able to do anything with cameras everywhere," Ami growled, the cameragirl nearly shaking the equipment to pieces in her hands. "You can talk to the team when I say so, and not before." Quickly, Taiga and her cameragirl lost ground until they were pushed beyond the doors of the hangar. "Until then? _Stay outta the practice area!_" With finality, the hangar doors slammed shut on Taiga and her friend, Armstrong watching from his car.

"All things considered, she's taking this better than expected." Adjusting his beret, Armstrong put the car into gear and pulled the car onto the street, trying to push the worry out of his head.

* * *

"I can't take this anymore," Saori said, collapsing onto a bench on the ship's starboard side. Anglerfish team was exhausted from the maintenance, practice, repeat until the sun falls to the horizon. "Ms. Chouno is definitely angry at something we did."

"But we haven't even done anything," Yukari grunted, leaning against a lightpost. "She's treating this like some kinda boot camp, like we're in the SDF or something."

"I can't take much more of this Miho," Hana whispered, gingerly sitting down on the bench next to Saori. "She's treating us to hard, we aren't soldiers."

Mako was lying on a bench curled up like a cat, long raven hair an impromptu pillow.

"Don't stop, always move forward." Miho barely mumbled the words as she shuffled past the four on her way back home.

"Miporin, we aren't even in practice right now," Saori said, groaning as she sat up to look at Miho. But where she expected to see her friend, she still saw the alien creature that claimed Miho's body. "Miho, aren't you even listening to me?"

"We have practice tomorrow, we all need to go to bed." Without even a wave, Miho kept walking on to her room, not noticing that one of her hands had been cut from the maintenance earlier.

"Ms. Nishizumi?" Yukari struggled to stand, her voice breaking as Miho walked farther and farther. "Ms. Nishizumi, please, don't leave."

"What's happened to her?" Hana asked, trying her best to ignore the sore legs she had. "She seemed so happy when break started, now she's so distant."

"And you've all heard how she's talking," Yukari said, face trembling as she watched Miho disappear into the distance. "She's not herself anymore guys, she's something else completely. It's like her and Capt. Chouno are both someone else."

"It might just be the practice," Saori mumbled, eyes nearly slamming shut from exhaustion. "Ms. Chouno's been so harsh since this started, that's probably what it is more than anything." Struggling to rise up, Saori yawned loud and long. "Hana, can you help me get Mako to her room?"

"I can try," Hana said, both girls taking Mako under an arm. "Yukari, will you be alright?"

"Yeah, sure I'll be alright," Yukari said, desperately fighting back the tears now. Her tanker's helmet felt heavier on her head now, a weight instead of a symbol. "You all go on, I'll be able to get home fine." Waiting until her friends were gone, Yukari collapsed onto the bench, trying desperately to figure out why Ms. Nishizumi and Capt. Chouno were acting so differently. "It's just an exhibition isn't it?" she whispered. "It doesn't matter, but they're acting so seriously," she said, voice barely a whisper. Her eyes started to cloud up, the coming darkness like the pall over her heart. Slowly, like a dam breaking, Yukari started to cry. Not a bawling child's cry, or a mournful wailing. It was a cry of loss, confusion, like there was nowhere to go now. The path through the clearing had led right back into a dark forest, and the one person who could understand had been stolen.

"Akiyama?" Snapped back to reality, Yukari turned around to see Akebi from Duck Team coming up, carrying what looked like some food. "Is something wrong? No, wait, that's a stupid question isn't it." Smiling as gently as it looked like she could gather the strength to, Akebi sat next to Yukari on the bench, watching as the sun's last few minutes ticked away. Yukari didn't say anything, focused on trying to cover up her tears.

"It's not fun now is it?" Akebi said, staring out on the orange glow just above the horizon. Yukari stopped, looking up from trying to dry her eyes. "At first the captain wanted to fight to keep volleyball a club, to not let the school take our favorite thing away." Almost unconsciously, Akebi's hand went to her hairband, tucking a few stray blond locks back. "We didn't take tankery that seriously at first honestly, it was just something to bring back our club. But after the first match, when we managed to actually help against St. Gloriana? It was like we were back on the court again."

Yukari didn't notice her tears vanishing as Akebi spoke, drawn into what her teammate was saying. It struck Yukari that for all their time together none of the teams actually talked to each other that much. The captains did, mainly for strategy, but right now as Akebi was spilling her heart out, Yukari realized that she had barely even said five words to her teammates from the other tanks.

"And, as time went on, we started to realize tankery was just as fun as volleyball." Akebi laughed a little, looking over to Yukari. "I mean, we still wanted our team to come back, but it was like there was a second reason to play in our hearts. We'd become the best at volleyball, but now there was something new to master." Pulling at one of her hairs, Akebi's voice started to shake like Yukari's had just minutes earlier.

"Tankery was in our hearts, and during the finals, we didn't care about beating Kuromorimine or surviving the fight." Akebi's voice was breaking now, her hands gripping the bag with her food tightly. "We wanted Nishizumi to win, because she'd worked harder than any of us for it. She was our captain, and we knew she wouldn't let us down. But now…" Akebi's smile vanished, her lips quivering and eyes welling up. "Now she's not the person who helped us learn how to load, or move, or fire." Akebi's hands were shaking now, badly enough that the bag fell from her grip to the ground, chicken and leeks going everywhere. "Everyone knows it, something's wrong with her, but why won't anyone say anything?"

Before Akebi could break down, Yukari grabbed her teammate's hand and gripped it, another patting her back. "Because Ms. Nishizumi doesn't ask for help easily," Yukari said, smiling gently at Akebi. The blond freshman stared back at Yukari, tears stopped before they could fall over her cheeks. "Ms. Nishizumi is probably in a bad place right now, and we need to be there for her, like she was there for us. Whatever's wrong with Ms. Nishizumi and Capt. Chouno, we can face it together."

"You really think so?" Akebi asked, using her free right hand to dry her eyes. "But, what about the contest? They only started acting like this since it was announced."

"The contest doesn't matter, what does is that we're at our best for our friends." Smiling at Akebi, Yukari knelt down to help pick up her teammate's groceries. "I know it might seem hard, but our teammates are our friends too, and friends don't give up on each other."

Akebi wiped some of her tears away, nodding at Yukari's words. "You're right, we should be there for each other." Looking back out onto the waves, the sun had finally give up, plunging them all into twilight. "But we still have Ms. Nizhizumi and Capt. Chouno acting like they are, how do we handle that?"

"I don't know," Yukari said bluntly. Getting up, she started pacing around, hand under her chin like a Sherlock Holmes in a tanker's helmet. "See, we can't do anything right now, not with the other teams coming tomorrow right?"

"Right, morale is already pretty low. Showing the other teams just how bad it is would make them worry about our chances in general." Mind distracted from the struggles of what was happening to Miho and Ami, Akebi sent her mind into overdrive. "When your team has a bad coach, but there's no other option, you have to sometimes play along with the coach until you can figure out what to do about it."

"Then that's what we'll have to do," Yukari said, taking out her cell. "I'll ask Saori to text everyone else, we all need to be at the hangar early tomorrow to make sure that the other schools don't get the wrong idea."

"But what about Nishizumi?" Akebi asked, suddenly looking nervous again. "How do we help her?"

Yukari shook her head. "I don't know yet. Fact is, we don't know what's wrong. It could just be because she's sick, but it might be something that only she can work through." Finished, Yukari gave a smile to Akebi. "But I promise, we're gonna work through it together. Like any team would."

Akebi smiled, nodding toYukari. "Then it looks like you're the captain for this one." Gathering up her food, the volleyball player groaned. "Aw, and I just bought all this too."

Yukari giggled a little. "If you need food, you can come over my parent's house, we always have plenty of leftovers."

"You really wouldn't mind?" Akebi said, falling in step next to Yukari. "Thanks so much Yukari, I really appreciate it."

"Hey, we're teammates aren't we?" Yukari started smiling wider, her face cheery and carefree now. "If we're gonna be a team, we've got to help each other out after all."

Akebi wiped away the last of her tears, smiling softly as she finished gathering up her things. "Thank you so much Yukari," she said, hugging her teammate. Yukari froze for a second, but quickly returned the affection. As they walked to Yukari's house, the text was sent. Operation: Friends First was a go.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I destroy my enemies when I make them my friends._

_Pres. Abraham Lincoln_

* * *

The sun wasn't even up when the girls met at the hangar, the freshmen and Mako barely even conscious. Even the usually resolute Morals Committee had trouble keeping their backs straight and eyes open in the dim light of the morning. "So where are those two?" Erwin grumbled, scanning the area around the hangars for Yukari and Akebi. "They said they needed to talk to us, but they don't even show up?"

"And they said it was about Nishizumi," Saemonza mused, stroking her chin. "Do you think they plot revolt?"

"The Emperor must be guarded against all who threaten him," Oryou grumbled, grabbing at an invisible sword under her coat. "Death to the shogunate."

"I'm worried, Yukarin is never late to practice no matter what." Anxious looking at her phone over and over, Saori bent over on her phone, as if it would make her less nervous about what was happening. "Do you think something happened to her?"

"Akebi isn't here either," Noriko said, the volleyball team starting to get concerned. "She's the one that sent the text, do you think they both got found by Capt. Chouno?"

"A captured soldier can only take so much before they're worn down," Erwin mused, lowering her binoculars. "And Capt. Chouno has been in the GSDF for some time, it's undoubted she's learned something about breaking a person's will."

"What are you saying?!" Saori cried, the volleyball team taking a step towards Erwin with fists ready. "You make it sound like she's taken them prisoner or something!"

"Maybe you know something we don't?" Shinobu whispered, slowly sliding a foot towards the History Club. "If you know where Akebi is, say so."

"Why should we care, you should be able to track your own legion." Caesar stood between her clubmates and the volleyball team, hands planted on her hips in proud defiance of the danger. "Akebi is your responsibility, not ours."

"Shouldn't we be stopping this?" Yuzu whispered, watching the growing conflict as the fear in her heart started to eat her alive.

"Letting them blow off steam is necessary right now," Anzu whispered, eyes half closed from lack of sleep. "If they do start fighting, the Morals Committee should stop it."

"But the Morals Committee are half asleep too," Yuzu cried, desperate to get Anzu to listen. "Momo, please help me?" Shockingly, Momo wasn't in any state to stop anything from happening. She was busy sleeping against the side of the Hetzer, monocle nearly falling off as she snored away the meeting.

"Just what are you trying to say then?" Taeko barked, edging closer to the History Club. "If you aren't trying to say they were found by Capt. Chouno, then who? Nizhizumi?"

"She hasn't been herself these past few days in case you haven't noticed," Caesar said, not moving back and inch with her clubmates behind her for backup. "Who's to say she didn't grab them for calling this meeting?"

"Then if you don't know what happened, why do you keep spouting off like you do?" Noriko didn't stand as tall as Caesar, but that didn't matter when Noriko had been training her body for sports for as long as Caesar had been working on her oratory. "Either say you know something, or stop saying these things!"

"Are you saying we're liars now?" Saemonza said, stepping closer to Caesar's side. "Our club will not be insulted in such a way!"

"I just did insult you in that way!" The two clubs were nearly on each other now, the other teams trying to back away as far as possible to keep from being swept in, but it was impossible to avoid the obvious; the air in the garage had become toxic. As Saori watched, she started to shake. Rabbit team scowled at each other, didn't lean close in like they normally would. The Auto Club was just leaning against their Tiger P, not even bothering to wax it down or check the engine.

"Hana, I'm scared," Saori said, pulling Hana close. "Where's Yukarin?"

"I've got juice!" Turning, everyone focused their angry eyes on Yukari and Akebi, waltzing up to the hangar with large bags full of juice and fast breakfast. "C'mon everyone, there's enough for…did something happen just now?"

"Yukarin!" Charging out of the hangar, Saori tackled Yukari, sending them both hard into the ground. "Oh thank goodness, they were saying you were captured and broken and all these horrible things, you're safe thank God!"

"Akebi, where were you?" Taeko asked, taking one of the bags off Akebi's hands.

"I know, we're so late," Akebi said, gently letting another bag to the ground. "Akiyama and I had been thinking, and we wanted to talk to everyone about it." Looking at everyone, Akebi nodded. "And it think it's something we absolutely need to talk about."

Like snapping out of a hypnotic trance, the History and Volleyball clubs looked at each other, and quickly jumped back. The venom in the air was blocked now, replaced with a deep confusion and yearning for answers.

"Sorry," Noriko said, carefully holding out a hand to Caesar. "We were just worried for Akebi, we didn't really want to do anything."

"No, it's our fault isn't it?" Caesar said, accepting Noriko's hand. "We should've been more helpful than we were."

"That's why I asked everyone to come here so early," Yukari said, the team slowly gathering around her as she pulled herself up. "Not only will we be back on land today, but we're also getting out teammates from the other schools. If we let ourselves get worn down more by how Capt. Chouno and Ms. Nishizumi are acting, we'll be eaten alive by the Easy Eight teams."

"But it's not them anymore," Azusa said, standing in front of her teammates. Struggling to keep her brown eyes open, she stood as commander for her weary crew. "Before the practices felt like they were actually worth something, worth coming here every morning and night for. But now that Ms. Nishizumi is acting so different, it doesn't feel like tankery is worth that at all."

"And that's why we all need to start coming together again," Yukari said, setting the drinks on the ground. "Ms. Nishizumi would never give up on us, even at our worst times. We shouldn't be ready to give up just because something is wrong for her. If anything, we should be the first ones ready to help her."

The team looked at each other, realizing how badly they had failed in focusing on how Ami had been treating them, and only after two days. None of them even bothered to notice Miho's change, so worn down by Ami's anger.

"You're right," Sodoko said, stepping forward from the team, putting a hand on Yukari and Akebi's shoulders. "We owe everything to Nishizumi. We should be the ones helping her, not worrying about ourselves." Spinning around, the head of the Morals Committee suddenly had fierceness in her eye that made Mako tremble. "We should be there for Nishizumi as she saved our school. When she gets here, we'll practice even harder, and help her smile again!"

"But what about Ms. Chouno?" Yuuki said, cowering behind Ayumi's long hair. "Even with Ms. Nizhizumi back to normal, she's still so angry that she'll eat us alive."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it," Yukari said, walking over to put a hand on Yuuki's shoulders. "I know it seems scary, I know all of you are worried," Yukari said, raising her voice to carry over everyone around her. "But remember that there are no desperate situations, only desperate people. And we should never be desperate." Quickly looking over to Erwin, the Stug III commander nodded in agreement. Smiling, Yukari pressed her case hard. "Ms. Nishizumi is the heart and soul of our team. We shouldn't turn our backs now." Putting her hand out, Yukari took one last deep breath. "Who's with me?"

The rest of Anglerfish team quickly put their hands in, no second thoughts of hesitance to be seen as they put their hands on Yukari's. The Student Council and History Club were next, quickly followed by the Volleyball team. The Morals Committee and Anteater Team took their time, but their faces were set with a determination that Yukari had come to learn all the girls had in them. Auto Club threw their oily, worn hands in too.

"But Ms. Chouno won't be happy," Yuuki said, the freshman cowering back from the huddle. "What if she doesn't like what we're saying?"

"We're like the _fasces_," Caesar said, looking over to the younger girls. "As individuals, we are broken easily. Together, we stand strong." Stretching her arm to the sky, cape thrown dramatically behind her as she did so, Caesar motioned to Rabbit team. "Come and join us, and our strength will protect each other and ourselves."

Azusa nodded, turning to her comrades with a face of solid resolve. "We let Ms. Nishizumi down once. We shouldn't have to let her down ever again."

"She didn't even think twice about saving us," Aya muttered, walking over and putting her hand in. "Even when the battle was on the line."

"And she taught us how to be better," Karina said, walking alongside the ever-silent Saki. "No one else would have ever been so patient to us."

Ayumi joined them all, but turned back to see Yuuki alone, curled in on herself in fear of Ami. "Yuuki?"

"I'm scared," Yuuki said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I don't want to lose tankery, but I'm just so scared."

Hearing footsteps around her, Yuuki looked up to see that the entire team had moved to her, holding their hands under hers. "It's okay to feel scared," Yukari said, gently patting Yuuki on the back. "What matters is what you do to fight that fear."

Yuuki looked up with awe at Yukari, glassy wet eyes seeing all her friends and teammates not waiting for her, but going to where they could help her move forward. Like Ms. Nishizumi. Sniffling, Yuuki nodded, throwing her hand on the others. "Ms. Nishizumi would never abandon us no matter what, and we shouldn't abandon her!"

Yukari smiled, knowing she'd won an important victory for her team, and for the school as a whole. "Okay, no matter what we're here for Ms. Nishizumi," Yukari said, pressing down on the other hands. "So today, we're gonna show what we're capable of. Pazner vor!"

"_Panzer vor!_"

In seconds, the other teams were drinking their coffees and teas, planning for the practice and the arrival of the other schools. But before Yukari could join them, she and Akebi were cut off by the council.

"Thanks Yukari," Anzu said, sipping her tea as she took down another potato. "I know you and Akebi probably had to take all night planning this, and you're more than right. We've been too hard on her." Looking back to her partners, Anzu pressed on with her thoughts. "So, how do you propose we make Nishizumi happy again?"

"Well, her sister will be here today right?" Yukari said, tapping her chin lightly as the team drank up their juice. "Maybe we should find a way to get them both alone? Her older sister seemed really focused on how Ms. Nishizumi was after the final."

"That could work," Anzu said, a light sparking behind her eyes as she made her way to the center of the group with Yukari. "But we all need to make sure Capt. Chouno is occupied. We might even need to make sure that the other teams are involved." Raising her fist, Anzu almost seemed to stand taller than Yukari even on the level ground. "What do we call this operation?"

"Operation Friends First," Yukari said, raising her fist too. "Because no matter what, our friends should always come first every time!"

The girls all raised their drinks and fists as one. "Operation Friends First!" Cheering, they surrounded Anzu and listened, careful to remember exactly what their own roles were in the plan.

* * *

Making a last minute check on her uniform, Ami nodded to her reflection in the mirror of her apartment, grabbing her keys on her way out the door. Throwing her garrison cap on, she pulled twice on the door to make sure it was locked. Nodding, she tapped her way downstairs, the crisp sound of the boots smacking the ship's pavement an even tempo. Silently, she cursed the fact that MEXT had given the green light to the exhibition. Her position was supposed to have been temporary, getting the academy's program up to speed before sending her back to her unit. Now, storming down the street, Ami cursed Taylor.

"Probably his idea to begin with," she growled, not noticing the schoolboys she'd just sent scurrying for the other side of the road. "Or his father. That whole family, they always have a card to play." The weather didn't bring Ami joy, looking over the bright calm day. It meant clear visibility, a need for cover and a minimum of dust on the field for the enemy to spot. The breeze didn't factor into anything important except which way the dust and smell of exhaust would blow. For Ami, it was a terrible day.

The walk itself wasn't too hard, only a mile in her broken-in boots, but the mood she'd been in for the past few days didn't help matters. As far as she had been concerned, her job was over the second Ōarai won the flag from the finals. She was supposed to have received new orders, get back to Fuji, but now she was stuck keeping the girls trained against Americans.

"Americans they won't even get a fair chance against," Ami growled. "What the hell was MEXT thinking? Did the Taylors freaking bribe someone?" Shaking her head, Ami pressed on to the hangar, trying to keep her temper as far in check as she could.

* * *

Walking into the hangar, Miho was surprised to see the team already hard at work with the tanks. Clanging metal and shouts for parts rang out through the bay, Yukari standing atop the Ausf. H and barking orders. "No, Rabbit team, you know better than to use those tools. Suzuki, can you please help Rabbit team with their suspension?"

"What's going on?" Time seemed to freeze when Miho asked, everyone in the hangar turning to stare at her. For an eternity of a second, no one dared even breathe.

"Okay, places people, we need absolute concentration on the plan, move it," Anzu barked, smiling impishly as the teams ran at her orders. "Hippo team, I want that Stug out there on the double, make sure Capt. Chouno is kept as far away as possible from the officer's meeting, understood?"

"Right!" Before Miho could ask what was happening, Anzu and the other tank commanders dragged her out the back way and out of the hangar, throwing their leader into the back of the Morals Committee's truck.

"Everyone hang on," Sodoko said, voice quaking in a mix of fear and excitement. Shifting into gear, the truck roared out from behind the hangar towards the bridge of the ship. Looking around, the Miho that the team knew and had come to love started to reappear. "Ms. Nishizumi, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, but why'd you all drag me out like that," Miho said, scanning the other commanders for an answer.

"Just a strategy meeting Nishizumi, learning about who we're gonna face in the exhibition." Ripping off a hunk of dried sweet potato, Anzu grinned wide as the truck sped unnoticed away from the hangar. "You just relax for a while, okay?"

Miho shifted nervously, trying to sit upright in the back of the cramped truck. "But what about Capt. Chouno? Once she realizes we're gone-"

"The rest of the team tells her we're in a strategy meeting," Anzu said, laid out across Nekonta, Caesar, and Noriko, elbows and knees digging into her three teammates. "She'll be so busy focusing on the tanks that she won't even care about our strategy meeting."

"Has anyone else noticed that too?" Azusa asked, wedged between the cab and the rest of the captains. "Ms. Chouno seems really obsessed with making sure the tanks are always working right."

"Now that you mention it, she has been focused on how our tanks function," Caesar mused, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Even though the only tank we've ever really had trouble with is the Tiger P."

"I just don't feel that Ms. Chouno's telling us something important," Sodoko said from the front. "She was just supposed to be a temporary instructor wasn't she? Why is she so involved all of a sudden?"

"Guess we'll have to worry about that later," Anzu said, stretching out as the truck sped along. "Hey Sodoko, think we can grab some takeout on the way?"

"Is it even worth telling anyone not to call me that?" Sodoko groaned, turning left on the way to the bridge.

* * *

By the time Ami walked up to the hangars, she was surprised to see that the teams were already at work on maintenance. Even the normally stumbling Anteater team looked like they had gotten a firm grip on what needed to be done for their tank. Ami didn't smile though, instead she kept her lip down and eyes sharp. "Team, fall in!"

With one bark of an order, the girls scrambled into line, uniform and precise for the first time in three days. Nodding, Ami stood tall at the head of the group. "Now, you all know our new teammates will be arriving today," Ami said, pacing in front of the girls, glaring down each student she could. "We have to do our utmost to ensure that these other tanks are in the same mechanical condition as our own, and that goes double for the tanks from Anzio and Kuromorimine." Stopping, Ami blinked and quickly looked over the formation. Slowly, a harsh growl started to build in the back of her throat.

"Oh no, she finally noticed," Yuzu whispered. Momo was already shaking in terror.

"Where are my commanders?" Ami growled, stalking around the formation. "Am I to understand that my tank commanders are all out of formation on the day we begin our combined drills? If anyone knows where they are, I'd better know too or-"

"_Gooooooooooood _morning, Ōarai!" Stopped mid-rant, Ami and the girls turned to see blond-haired Kei, commander of Saunders, jumping from her school's Willys to greet her new teammates. "We're all here, ready to kick some American butt!" Standing triumphant, Kei finally opened her eyes to see the entire team staring at her like she had sprouted a second head that sang Gilbert and Sullivan.

"Good morning," Darjeeling said, walking up behind Kei, followed by the other girls from the assisting schools. Bowing, she smiled politely at the Ōarai girls. "We're honored to be fighting with you all, especially against the American Easy Eight."

"Thank you girls for showing up early," Ami said, looking over her team's new recruits. The girls from St. Gloriana's looked ready to fight and win, standing calmly nearby and waiting for orders. The Saunders girls, by contrast, looked like they were ready to party hard first and rock'n'roll later with how Kei was standing next to her own teammates. Katyusha and Nonna stood to the back, calmly waiting to see what would happen next. Anzio's girls nodded to the entire Ōarai team, but the girls from Kuromorimine, including Maho Nishizumi, just sat silently in their Kübelwagen waiting for orders. "Tank commanders proceed to the bridge, the other tank commanders are waiting." Nodding, the other girls jumped off their cars and fell in with Ōarai as their commanders drove off. "Very good. Well, where are your tanks?"

"On shore ma'am," Arisa said matter-of-factly. "We were told practice would be moved to the land when we arrived."

The entire team braced as Ami took one long, hard breath.

"I just got a real bad feeling," Kei said, suddenly trying to shake off a wave of fear as she drove to the bridge.

* * *

One short drive later, and Kei walked up to the doors of the bridge with the others. "Well, into the breach," Kei said, chuckling as the other commanders followed her inside. "So Darjeeling, think they're ready for the match?"

"After the tournament, I feel like Ōarai would be ready for any eventuality," Darjeeling said, quietly tapping up the stairs as opposed to Kei's clanking footfalls. Like the Ōarai team, little had changed for the five commanders of the schools Ōarai had faced in the tournament. "Though this might have been too unimaginable even for Ms. Nishizumi."

"I still don't see why we're needed," Anzai asked, practically marching up the stairs. "They already have a champion on their team, why ask us for help?"

"The American Easy Eight are some of the top tankery competitors in the world," Maho answered, calmly following up the stairs behind the three other commanders. "This isn't so much a sport to them as it is legitimate military training."

"Then that makes them even more vulnerable to Nishizumi's style of command," Katyusha said, riding atop Nonna up the stairs. "We all lost to her fairly, so it's only right that we become part of the Japanese national team with her."

"I'm not sure that logic makes much sense," Kei mused, the commanders reaching the student council room. "Well, here we are." Not even bothering to knock, Key burst through the door, laughing as she breached the way in. "Hey, Miho, congratulations on the exhibition."

"Oh, Kei," Miho said, standing up as the other commanders entered the room, smiling wide as Maho walked in. "Sister, it's so good to see you."

"You too Miho," Maho said, smiling softly as she found an empty seat in front of the whiteboard. "I know you'll lead us to victory, with your own tankery."

"So, let's get to it then?" Anzu said, cutting off the conversation almost instantly. "Yuzu and Yukari both managed to find some good information on the American Easy Eight that we can use."

"Good old Sgt. Oddball," Kei laughed, collapsing into a seat and kicking her feet up on the nearest table. "Figures she'd be one of the people getting us what we need to know."

Nodding, Anzu turned on the projector in front of the whiteboard, showing eight school logos. Miho stood next to the screen as the other commanders settled in. "What we know for sure is that the two military academies will definitely be competing," Miho said, using a red marker to circle a black knight and charging ram. "They'll probably have the best training and tanks to use against us, and they should be our main priority during the exhibition. Taking out a blue marker, Miho circled the other six. "The other schools aren't military colleges, but their tanks will be crewed by reservist cadets, so we shouldn't take them lightly."

"Military cadets, meaning there won't be any hesitation to win," Darjeeling mused, sitting next to Anzai. "And they might use any method they can as well, which means we can't afford to be off our guard at any time."

"I'm more worried about their equipment," Caesar said. "Do we know anything about the tanks they have?"

"Not that we could find," Anzu said, taking out some dried potatoes from her desk. "Yuzu and Yukari said they'll keep looking though, but they don't think they'll have much luck."

"That makes our lives all the more difficult then," Darjeeling said, sitting upright with her head held high. "Perhaps we can look up these schools matches online?"

"That won't matter if we have an advantage in numbers," Katyusha said, Nonna standing patiently behind her chair. "We can crush them in the first match if we decide to overrun them."

"Like how we did in our match?" Nonna asked, Katyusha giving a huff but not answering.

"Do we know if Americans have tankery in high school?" Nakajima asked, leaning forward in her seat. "If they've been doing this since then, they might have way more experience than us."

"Experience doesn't count for much apparently," Anzu said, grinning as she tore a piece off another dried potato. "It's why we're all here after all."

"Please, let's all focus on the match coming up," Miho said, trying to steer the conversation away from any trouble before it could begin. "Now, we found out that several of these schools are intense rivals with each other in terms of sports." Taking a green marker, Miho drew lines from the black knight to the ram, from a blue and white lion to a blue and gold "M" and a red "O", and from an orange bull's head to a bear waving a flag. "We're not sure if they have a truly serious rivalry, but if they can't work together on the field, I think we can use their disarray to help our own plans."

"But they're planning on being professional soldiers after college," Darjeeling pointed out. "If that's the case, they're probably more than capable of overcoming any school loyalties for their efforts to win."

"Koyama said that there are three teams who are a different branch from the other schools," Miho said, marking the ram, a blue and gold "ND", and the blue and gold "M". "If the school loyalties don't affect them, this might give us an advantage if they can't work together."

"And what if they don't?" Miho lost all track of her briefing, derailed by her sister suddenly jumping in. "It's foolish to act as though they won't come together in the face of a common opponent. We need to act as one unit like they will, capable of matching their attacks blow for blow."

"But isn't it important they don't know what to expect from us?" Kei said, motioning at Miho. "Miho here has done things no one could've ever expected in tankery, if these guys are gonna be professional military tankers, they could easily fall into thinking that their way is the best, never leaving what doesn't work behind because it's what they were taught."

"No, Maho is right," Darjeeling said, nodding with Maho's point. "In real life, many of America's tank battles were won with numbers and technology, along with the fact that skill levels between the American and enemy tank crews were often vastly mismatched. They use tankery to train their tankers how to think outside of what is conventional, without the risk of lasting physical harm."

"Then we just need to be crazier than they are," Kei said, pumping her fist in the air. "We're all the leaders of our tanks for a reason right? With Miho at the controls, we can't lose to the American colleges at all!"

Maho narrowed her eyes at Kei, but said nothing. The other commanders were mixed at Kei's speech. Caesar, Noriko, and Azusa both looked inspired, though Darjeeling and Sodoko looked less than impressed. Nekota just stared at the room from behind her glasses, as Anzu just ate away at her potatoes. Feeling a pressure in the room, Miho took a deep breath. "I know it's hard everyone, and I know that we've all been forced into this," Miho said, trying to fight through the sudden attack of nerves. "I know you all probably didn't want this to happen, and honestly I just wish we could all go to summer break." Folding her hands in front of her hips, Miho stared at the floor as her hands gripped at each other. "If someone else wants to lead, I really wouldn't mind."

The room came to a screeching silent halt. Kei lowered her fist, Darjeeling letting out a low breath. Maho turned her head for the window, as all the Ōarai commanders fidgeted in their seats. Even Anzu stared down at her desk, trying to avoid saying anything more.

"What are you all suddenly so afraid of?" Anzai barked, standing on her chair with her horsewhip waving around her head. "We all know Miho's the best person here to lead us, whether you all like it or not. A commander's responsibility is to win, but the subordinate's responsibility is to follow their commander." Smiling, Anzai pointed her whip at Nishizumi. "If Ms. Nishizumi is going to lead us, then we must trust her no matter what."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Kei said, grabbing Miho around the neck in a hug. "With Miho at the head, we all know we can't lose!"

"Kei is right about Anzai being right," Katyusha said, jumping up from her chair, stopping, then climbing atop Nonna. "We all owe it to Nishizumi to lead us, especially after she's proven herself."

Darjeeling smiled. "Then I suppose we should all get back to work then." Turning to Miho, the Churchill commander nodded. "We're sorry commander. Please, continue with your briefing. Once Kei stop's strangling you that is."

Laughing, Kei released Miho, the younger Nishizumi looking over her sub-commanders. There was a pressure in her chest, a feeling of pride that let her know they might have a point in letting her lead them uncontested. Doing her best to swallow any fear left in her mind, Miho nodded. "Right, we can win this." Letting herself smile against, Miho went back and picked up the nearest marker. "Now, here's where the rivalries are strongest."

As Miho spoke, Maho felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Turning, she saw Anzu leaning right over the president's desk. "Say, Maho, would you mind staying after the briefing so I can talk with you?"

"Of course," Maho said, nodding before turning back to the briefing. "Now please, I need to concentrate."

Anzu nodded back, silently hoping that Maho would be able to fill in some of the pieces Anzu didn't want left empty for long.

"There's one thing I still don't get thought," Azusa said, raising her hand. "If there's so many rivals in American tankery, how'd they manage to all get together for this?"

"It was probably the colleges themselves," Miho said, capping the marker. "The teams are rivals, but the schools are able to see past that like we have."

"Then let's make sure we win," Anzu said, polishing off the dried potatoes. "Anyway, everyone else? You can head back to the practice."

"Alright, time to work on our teamwork," Kei said, holding her hands behind her head as she trampled down the staircase, followed by the other girls. Except for Maho.

"Miho?" Blinking as she tried to clean off the whiteboard, Miho said her sister sitting in front of the president's desk, Anzu already walking out the door. "Make sure you check that the door's locked, okay?" Anzu said, giggling a little. "See you both down at the practice field." With that, the door was slammed shut, leaving the two sisters alone together for the first time in years.

"Your student council president is certainly a fan of _laissez-faire_ leadership isn't she?" Maho said, walking back to her seat. "She certainly seems to prefer other people do most of the work."

"No, Kadotani is actually a really good president," Miho said, her voice raising a few octaves trying to defend Anzu. "She's really smart, she's the whole reason why Ōarai wasn't shut down after the tournament."

Maho smiled, looking over at Miho. "You're right." Miho always appreciated it when her sister smiled. After so many years of the Nishizumi style, it always seemed like Maho could only scowl, never smile, and was only ever made to be the perfect embodiment of the Nishizumi tankery style. A smile from Maho always gave Miho a good, warm feeling inside, and now was no exception.

"So how has practice been the past few days?" Maho asked. "Are your teammates nervous about facing the Easy Eight?"

Miho fidgeted a little, wringing her hands as she sat next to Maho. "Actually, we're all pretty worn out. Capt. Chouno, she…"

"Only after two days of practicing?" Maho said, eyes wide with unwanted surprise. "What has she had you all doing?"

"Lots of drills, and even more maintenance," Miho said, looking away from her sister as she felt the weight of the past two days finally crashing in on her. "It was actually pretty bad Maho, just like when we were training. I…I didn't know what to do."

Maho gently reached out to her sister, pulling back when Miho flinched a little, but after a few seconds started rubbing Miho's back to try and calm her younger sister down. "Miho, it's alright. This isn't how it used to be. You said it yourself, you finally found your own tankery here."

"I know, and everyone's done everything to help me," Miho said, curling up on herself. Maho noticed that her sister's hands were trying to clutch at something that wasn't there, trying to hold the air between her arms and body. "The training is just so sudden, it's too much like before sister."

Maho nodded, rubbing Miho's back long into the day.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Challenge of Authority

_Be the chief but never the lord._

_Lao Tzu_

* * *

"You don't seriously call yourselves tankers," Ami barked, digging through the Sherman the Saunders team had brought. "Look at this! The engine is in horrible shape, there's barely anything useable in here that won't break down in the middle of a fight!"

The girls were all back on land now, on the outskirts of Ōarai. The city had set up the team in an abandoned warehouse that had quickly been converted into a hangar space for the team, and where Ami was currently ripping into the girls from Saunders.

"I thought your teacher was laid back and kinda lazy," Arisa whispered to Hoshino, Naomi staring in shocked silence as Ami tore the interior of the tank to pieces with nothing more than her words. "Did her parents just disinherit her or something?"

"If that's your guess, go with it," Hoshino whispered back, trying to stand upright no matter what as the rest of the team tried to make their tanks as obvious as possible to keep Ami as occupied as she could be. "We've just about given up trying to figure it out."

"And what's this here?" Ami said, coming up with a mini-cooler from the turret. "This better be for water, I don't want my crews drinking any cola during an actual fight." Jumping off the tank, Ami marched up to Arisa's face, turning Saunder's sub-commander into a quivering wreck. "Well? What's it for?"

"O-o-o-only after a fight m-ma'am," Arisa stammered out, trying to keep from shaking to pieces under Ami's commanding glare. "If we win, it's to celebrate. If we lose-"

"I don't want to hear any talk about losing, not in my command." Everyone closest to Ami looked up in surprise, even Saki poking her head out of the Lee's engine compartment. "This is our fight to win, that's how we need to think of it from now on."

"But ma'am, this is just an exhibition," Naomi said, daring to speak up as Ami railed on. "There's no reason to treat this-"

"There is every reason," Ami growled. Everyone froze; anyone within earshot of Ami was suddenly struck with a freezing chill spreading up their spines and into their hearts. "American tankery is dangerous, and those who practice it even more so." Glaring at the new arrivals, Ami marched up and down where they stood like a drill instructor. "I don't want excuses on how this is just an exhibition, I want to see this team _win_."

"She's still going at it," Satoko whispered, peering around the corner of the hangars with Nekota's portable game system. Even with the poor reflection on the screen, watching Ami chew the team out still made them all shudder. "Do we really have to go back? Especially without the Nishizumi sisters?"

"Operation Friends First is very specific," Anzu said, taking a long breath. "Nishizumi needs time with her sister, bringing her back here won't help with her right now."

"You're serious about what you said?" Kei said, pressed up between all the other tank commanders behind the hangars. "I can't imagine Nishizumi acting like that, not after all the good that's happened."

"It has to be true then," Anzai whispered. "All the stories, there's no doubt about it left."

"We have more immediate problems now," Darjeeling whispered. "The captain certainly is vocal about the upcoming match. If we go in now, we might make a bad situation even worse."

"So we just wait here until she leaves?" Azusa asked. "That could be hours, we can't just hide for hours."

"That's right, you should all be back there practicing with your teammates." Everyone twitched at once. Slowly, praying as they turned that they were wrong, the commanders saw their worst fear realized. Ami was standing behind them, scowling down on their weakness. Anzu nearly got a word in, until Ami started barking. "_What are you all doing sneaking around like this? Get to your tanks before I start you all on laps!_"

Satoko ran the fastest, nearly sliding on the dirt as she got to the Tiger P. The other commanders ran almost as fast, but the other school's tankers suddenly realized that, looking at their crew's faces, they were not in for a fun time. Only Azusa remained, held fast by Ami's grip on her shoulder. It wasn't painful, Azusa wasn't even close to crying out for help or in terror, but it was a grip that had force lurking behind it. "Care to tell me where the Nishizumi sisters are?"

Azusa was caught in Ami's eyes, and didn't like what she saw. People said that a person who is driven will have a fire of passion in their eyes, but Azusa didn't see passion. Instead there was rage, hatred, unquenchable fury lurking in Ami's eyes. For a soldier, that look probably had little effect. On a high school freshman, it was murderous. Desperate, Azusa tried to find strength anywhere, and saw Hippo team standing together, trying to make sure Caesar was alright.

"_Like the _fasces_,_" Azusa though. Steeling what nerves she had left, she looked Ami back dead in the eye. "They're having a conference between sisters," she said. It was like a lion cub finding it's roar, the first clue that there was a fierceness in what looked like weakness. "They'll be back when they're ready."

People who like to think they know what they're talking about say time freezes in terrifying situations, but time is relative to everyone. Ami nodded at Azusa's words and let go. "Very well then, get back to your tank. I want that Lee in perfect working order for drill, is that understood?" Azusa nodded so fast she would probably get whiplash from it.

"I just can't believe it's true though," Orange Peeko whispered, trying to hide herself behind the far side of the Churchill. "If this is only a small taste of it, how can anyone survive?"

"It's how Kuromorimine gains such disciplined tankers," Darjeeling said, clambering into the turret to start making the necessary adjustments. "This means that for now, we need to be constantly at the ready until the dam breaks."

"Then it better break soon, I don't think I could handle the legends firsthand much longer." Peeking out from the engine compartment, Assam tried to control her breathing. "I'd rather be facing a Maus right now than a military tanker like this."

"How'd we manage to get dragged into this?" Arisa whined, clearing out all of the Saunder's creature comforts inside the Sherman. "Just because MEXT wants to make a statement, we have to be here for this?"

"You know it could be worse," Kei said, handing Naomi a portable radio from the driver's seat. "Do you want to be the people that were probably under her command before she got sent to Ōarai?"

"Duce, let's just call it and head back to the ship," Pepperoni whispered from the turret. "If their instructor is acting like this because of the Americans, I don't think we'll stand a chance against them."

"We can't do that," Anzai answered. "We're here to show that our school isn't full of pompous braggarts, but real, honest tankers who want to win."

"Wait, who thinks that about us?" Carpaccio asked, shocked at what her commander said.

"Mainly people over the internet," Anzai admitted, quickly balling a fist. "They keep saying that we're a useless school, but we'll show them exactly what our tankery is made of."

"Commander, are the rules on retreat the same here as in a fight?" the T-34/85's loader asked, pulling her ushanka close. Normally crewing her KV-2, the fact that she was out of her element made Ami all the more frightening.

"Exactly the same," Katyusha said, standing behind the turret. "Not one step back, no matter what." Nonna didn't say anything as she watched Katyusha's legs tremble.

"They're all acting like this is really war," Erika mused, her crew already done weathering Hurricane Ami with their Tiger I fit and ready. "All our equipment is checked?"

"And double checked," Koume Akaboshi said, finished with the loader's position inspection again. Sticking her head up, she rested her chin on her folded arms. "It's like they've never experienced training before."

"Our school's training is known for a reason," Erika mused, feeling a little superior again. "No one but our students could stand our training program."

"Alright, since we're all clearly lackadaisical about our tanks, I want everyone but Kuromorimine to give me two hours maintenance. The Kuromorimine team will assist where necessary." A chorus of groans answered, but another growl from Ami sent the teams running for the hangar.

"Captain, which team should we focus our attention on the most?" Erika said, walking up behind Ami.

"Rabbit and Anzio, make sure they're in perfect condition for training," Ami said, her voice firm like the ground of the ship she was standing on. "They've both gotten better, but they're still a few steps behind all other teams."

"Understood ma'am," Erika said, spinning back to her team to relay the orders.

"We'll see you try and weasel your way out of this you American lunatics," Ami whispered, watching as her teams went to fixing their tanks. As she watched, she noticed a light glinting from across the street, in a building that was supposedly set to be repurposed aboard the ship as a storage area for ammunition. Ami let out a sigh. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." Spinning around, Ami pointed at the the building and barked, "We have infiltrators, I want Hippo, Saunders, Mallard, Duck, Leopon, and Kuromorimine to get out there and find them. All other teams, remain with the tanks and stay on guard."

"Surround the building, make sure that every exit is covered," Caesar ordered, the teams running for the building. "Guderian, you too, we have to make sure they can't escape!"

"On it," Yukari said, leaping off the Ausf. H to join the patrol. "This is pretty bold of them, sending out a team without backup or a way off the ship."

"And that's why they'll be easy prey," Oryou said, running with Naomi and Kei to the right of the building. Mallard team and Erwin took the back, as Duck and Saemonza went to the left. Leaving Yukari and Caesar with Kuromorimine and Arisa, Leopon waiting in the back to make sure no one could double back on the team in the building.

Yukari tried to open the door, but the handle was stuck fast. "Ugh, it won't budge, we can't get in!"

"Everyone be ready," Erika barked, pushing Yukari out of the way. "Once I get the door open, move in and take the infiltrators down."

Yukari was about to ask how Erika was going to get the door open, but didn't get the chance when Erika let out a loud cry and sent a heavy kick at the door handle. The wood splintered around it, and another strong kick sent the door flying in. Not wasting time, Yukari followed Erika in, the trampling of boots echoing inside the empty rooms. Quickly, methodically, the girls from Kuromorimine slammed in every door they could find, clearing room by room as they went.

"That's Kuromorimine for you," Yukari said, following close behind. "Efficient and methodical no matter what."

"Okay, they're definitely not down here," Erika said, looking towards the stairs. "Leopon, make sure no one can get out if we missed them, understood?"

"No problem," Suzuki yelled back, giving a thumbs up. "Get those Americans down here on the double!"

"The upper part of this building is just one giant loft," Yukari said, following as Kuromorimine charged up the stairs. There's nowhere for the Americans to hide now."

"Don't be so sure Guderian," Caesar said, scarf flowing behind her like a flag. "They might try to fight their way out, or hold for reinforcements.."

"Okay, everyone line up," Erika ordered, stopped at the landing. Taking a long breath, Erika readied for the kick. "Hi-ya!"

The door flew open seconds before Erika connected, and Taiga Oh screamed as the soul of Erika's boot nearly slammed into her gut. "No, please, don't hurt us, we promise we were just trying to get some footage," Taiga pleaded, both her and her camera girl falling down in supplication. "Capt. Chouno was so angry that day, but we really needed to scoop!"

"And you didn't think to just try again?" Erika said, pulling the two up. "Really, is everyone at this school completely insane?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Caesar said, throwing her scarf back to its proper place over her shoulder. "C'mon, we should let Capt. Chouno know who it really was up here."

"No, please, we won't do it again, we promise!" Taiga latched on to Erika, pulling herself close to the older girl. "I'll stay far away until we're allowed to observe, please don't throw us at her mercy."

"Well, she really wasn't doing anything wrong was she?" Yukari asked, Erika glaring back over her shoulder. "She was only trying to do this for her club, right?"

"That's all it was, I swear!" Taiga cried, her cameragirl clutching the handheld close as if to protect it.

Erika looked deep into Taiga's eyes, trying to dig out any trace of problems with only a glare. "Very well," Erika said, drapping Taiga onto the floor. "If Capt. Chouno allows it, you may observe our training and the matches. Until then?"

Picking both girls up by the collar, Erika practically carried the two down the stairs, to the back door, and nearly threw the student journalists into Mallard team, Erwin not lucky enough to dodge the flying Ōarai press corps. The Ōarai students watched the spectacle wordlessly, the Kuromorimine team wordlessly walking back to the training area.

"Damn you Montgomery," Erwin mumbled, Mallard team dragging her to her feet. Yukari went to Taiga, holding out a hand to the student reporter.

"Sorry about that," Yukari said, steadying Taiga as the red-banded student stood again. "Kuromorimine is kinda stern."

"Somehow I'm not that scared of them," Taiga said, brushing off some dust from her shirt. Thanks to the break, Taiga was in a plain blue blouse and shorts, compared to the tankery uniforms worn by the teams. "Say, care to comment on the upcoming exhibition?" Taiga asked, quickly putting her microphone to Yukari's face.

"Careful Guderian, remember what happened to Gen. Patton," Erwin said, adjusting her cap. "The wrong words can mean the end."

"Right," Yukari said, smiling apologetically at Taiga. "Sorry, but I don't think we're allowed to say anything official yet." Waving, Yukari followed the rest of the girls back to the training area, leaving Taiga and her cameragirl stranded.

"Oh, if we don't get anything big we won't be able to make the deadline," the cameragirl said, checking what footage they managed to get. "Then the editor's gonna be so mad."

"I know, but with Capt. Chouno going crazy like this we can't get anything else." Putting her mic away, Taiga looked from around the corner at the hangars. "Maybe we can make a story about how the captain's acting?"

"Excuse me, is this the training area for Ōarai's tankery team?" Turning, Taiga and her cameragirl saw a quartet of older girls walking towards them; a blonde in an orange dress, a brunette in jeans and an old green t-shirt, a black-haired girl in a red skirt and white blouse, and a girl with blue hair in a long dress and long sleeved light blue shirt. "We were hoping to see the team for ourselves."

"Good luck with that," Taiga said, almost like she was admitting defeat then and there. "Their instructor has gone all paranoid, no one is getting in there unless they're part of a tankery team."

"Oh no, now we won't be able to find out anything about the most famous tankery team in Japan," the blue haired girl cried. "We came all the way from Okinawa for nothing."

"Wow, you must be serious tankery fans then," Taiga said, smiling a little. "Tell you what, I know all about Ōarai's team, and the other teams they have helping them." Nodding, the cameragirl opened the small screen on her handheld and started from the beginning. "This should tell you all you need to know about Ōarai's tankery, right?"

"Oh, thank you so much," the blond girl in the orange dress said, the four bowing to Ōarai's press crew. "We can't thank you enough, we're just so excited about the exhibition that's coming up," she said, watching the video closely. "Say, what did you say your name was?"

"Taiga Oh," she said, bowing back. "Glad to help you all, really."

"We're just happy to see the tanks Ōarai is using," the black-haired girl said, her long black locks nearly obscuring the tall brown-haired girl to the back. "Do you think they have any tanks in reserve?"

"No clue, but I know that these are the best teams that could be made from the other schools." Taiga beamed with pride on her own research, not looking behind at the girls. "And with Nishizumi at the helm, the Americans won't even stand a chance, not with her style of fighting."

"You're right," the brunette said, not bothering to lean over to see the screen any better. "Miho Nishizumi's style is so crazy, who can fight against it?"

A buzzing from the blond girl's purse broke them all out of their trance at watching the video. "Oh no, our train's leaving soon," she said, quickly putting her phone back. Smiling, she bowed again to Taiga. "Thank you both so much for showing us that, it really means a lot."

"Not a problem," Taiga said, beaming with pride at someone complimenting her skills. "Feel free to come back and learn some more when Capt. Chouno is in a better mood."

"We'll make sure to," the blue haired girl said, waving as the four walked to the station. "Good luck trying to get the footage."

Nodding, Taiga turned to her camera girl. "Okay, let's see if the club can't use this footage for something at least."

The cameragirl nodded, the two starting back to the club offices to start what they could for their article. Every other minute or two the two thought they felt themselves pitching aboard the ship, but after enough time aboard when the students got back on land their bodies sometimes expected the waves when there were none to be found.

"Say, is there anything in Capt. Chouno's background that would explain how she's acting?" Taiga mused, holding her hands behind her head.

"I don't think we even have a file on her," the cameragirl said, Taiga's suddenly warped face the only clue that she was trying rationalize what she had just heard. "Taiga, hey are you alright?"

"Why don't we have a file on her?" Taiga said, trying to grab at the air as she walked. "We're the school's journalists, and we never did any research into the tankery instructor?"

"Well the editor didn't think it was that important, seeing as she was only supposed to be temporary and all." The cameragirl shrugged, opening her camera up, looking over the footage they had. "You think it's worth looking into?"

"Definitely, maybe there's something that'll explain how she's acting." Taiga's eyes lit up, excited at what it meant to do some real digging like the journalists she looked up to. "C'mon, let's get to work."

* * *

"You know you could say that you don't want to do it."

Miho looked up from her seat, Maho staring at the midday sky. "What do you mean sister?"

"Your teammates understand that not everything in your life has been easy." Maho didn't leave the window, like she was under a spell as she looked over the calm blue waters around Ōarai's ship. "I don't mind going into battle against American tankery, but if you don't feel able to, I know your teammates will understand if you explain it."

Miho flinched, fidgeting with her hands again at Maho's words. "I can't just abandon them though, not when they're about to go up against such tough teams."

"In an exhibition tournament," Maho replied. "Nothing that happens over it will officially affect Ōarai or the other schools."

" I know, but…" Miho desperately searched for the words that would make sense to Maho, trying and failing repeatedly to make her need to be in the tournament so important. "Sister, my teammates…they mean so much to me. I can't leave them now, not even if I wanted to."

"But Capt. Chouno is using the Nishizumi style to train the crews," Maho said, turning away from the window. "It's more than what most of them are used to, it's more than you know you can take."

Miho nodded, a sad look covering her face. "I know, but they need me." Visibly steeling herself, Miho stood ramrod straight. "I won't abandon my friends, not ever."

Maho nodded, smiling just a little at her younger sister. "Then let's get to land and go back to training," Maho said. "I'll call Kuromorimine and see if they can't find anything else on the Easy Eight."

Miho's eyes sparkled at her sister's offer to help. Laughing, Miho hugged her sister tightly. "Thanks so much sister," she said, Maho gently hugging back, until Miho suddenly pulled back. "But mother-"

"She doesn't have anything to do with the exhibition," Maho said firmly. "And the minute she found out, I think she deafened some of the officials in MEXT."

Miho nodded. "Yeah, sounds like how she would react." Smiling again, Miho took a long look out the window, watching as a flock of gulls flew past. "You're not scared though?"

"Of course I am," Maho admitted, giving her sister a small grin. "I'm in the Tiger and carry the Nishizumi name, I'm the most obvious target for them to hit."

Miho smiled back at her sister. "C'mon, let's go learn some more about our opponents."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Before the Storm

_When you were riding the crest of a wave, you were most likely missing out on something._

_Knute Rockne, Notre Dame Football Coach_

* * *

"Today's practice was adequate, and I hope you all understand the value of what I've been saying." Ami glared down the team, most of the girls worn from keeping her away from the Nishizumi sisters or the constant berating she had been giving them. Only Kuromorimine's girls stood tall, not exhausted from the work or worn from the constant orders. "We have two more days of practice before next week's official commencement. I will let you break on Saturday, but only if I feel that my standards have been met. Dismissed."

"Thank you very much," the girls mumbled, bowing to Ami. The captain quickly bowed, left, and the second she was gone the girls practically collapsed.

"Ugh, this is insane," Momo said, adjusting her monocle. "She's driving the entire team crazy with her demands."

"What choice do we have Momo-chan?" Yuzu said, following the girls out. "She's here until the exhibition is over, we have to deal with this until then no matter what."

"Look, why don't we just get something to eat?" Anzu asked, smiling despite the obvious exhaustion on her face. "I can make us some stew tonight."

"Food would be nice," Yukari said, rubbing at her stomach. "Since none of us has anything planned, why don't we go out tonight?"

"I'm too tired," Saori said, shuffling out of the training area halfheartedly. "Mako, how do you get so much energy at night?"

"It just happens," Mako said, standing straight as she walked away. "I can take you all to my house, my grandmother probably has dinner already made."

"We'd love to see your grandmother again Reizei," Yukari said, finishing off the last juice from the morning. "I'm sure she'd like to see us too."

"More like she'll be happy she won't have to deal with leftovers again. C'mon, the house is this way." Mako walked faster at night, for reasons no one on Anglerfish had been able to figure out yet. The walk was slower for the others, and even in the time it took them to reach the Sakuramichi Clinic, Mako was a good two yards ahead as the sun drifted down beyond the hills.

"Mako, I thought your grandmother didn't like getting visitors so late in the day," Saori said, starting to get pieces of her strength back. "Are you sure we shouldn't just leave?"

"I can call my mother and have Shinzaburou take us to my house to eat if you want," Hana said, backing off when she saw the look Mako gave her. A mix between indignation and severe annoyance, with only the slightest touch of "Shut the hell up". "Nevermind then."

The silence was heavy until the girls finally got to Mako's grandmother's house, a small little thing with a TV antenna sticking out of the roof on the street corner. Mako didn't bother to take out a key, she just walked right in. "Grandma, I'm back."

"What took you so long? Do you realize how late it is?" Mako's grandmother, Hisako Reizei, stormed out from the kitchen to the door. "Do I need to tell your instructor just how important it is you get your sleep?"

"I brought my friends over grandma," Mako said, blatantly ignoring her grandmother's ranting. "Is dinner ready?"

"Oh, so that's all I'm good for, hmmm?" Hisako stalked forward on her cane, kimono expertly wrapped. "You're lucky it's a crime to starve children, otherwise I'd have given the dinner to the cats." Glaring, Hisako turned to the rest of the team. "And where's the redheaded one? I thought she was your captain."

"Miho's spending time with her sister," Yukari said defensively, she and Hana standing close behind Saori. For her part, Saori didn't seem fazed at all by Hisako's going on. "We just got done practice ourselves."

Hisako grunted. "Well, if that's the case then fine. Dinner's ready in the kitchen, but I won't wash anyone's dishes."

"We understand, thank you so much." Bowing, Saori led Yukari and Hana into the kitchen, Mako walking into another room. Taking out plates and cups, Saori tried to get a conversation going again. "So how are you feeling Mrs. Reizei?"

"Those doctors don't know anything," Hisako grunted, settling into her chair near the TV. "They keep saying to take it easy this, take it easy that." Holding her head high, Hisako shook her head. "They can say whatever they want, force pills into my hands, but I won't take it easy, not while there's things to be done."

Saori nodded, scooping out a portion of rice and fish for herself and Yukari. That way Hana could easily take the rest for her own large appetite. "That's good that you're doing so well then Mrs. Reizei," she said, sitting down at the kitchen's small table. "So what do you think about the exhibition match coming up?"

"Ridiculous, that's what it is," Hisako barked, shaking Hana and Yukari. "Girls should be able to enjoy their vacation, not be forced to go up against the American military." Shaking her cane in the air, Hisako send Yukari and Hana cowering behind their food. Until she started to run out of breath and had to let her cane back down. "As much as my granddaughter doesn't like it, she should still be able to go on a vacation at least once during the year."

"She's actually done well with the additional practices we've had," Saori said, Hana slowly taking pieces out of her dinner, Yukari on guard in case they needed to break for the nearest door. "Even with how Ms. Chouno's been acting, she's really been at the top of her game."

"What do you mean by that Takebe?" Hisako asked, sitting up in her chair. "How _has_ Capt. Chouno been acting?"

Saori sighed, slumping a little at the table. "She's treating this whole thing like a boot camp for tankers, not tankery. It's just so strange since she never really acted that way before at all, not even the finals against Kuromorimine."

Hisako looked like she was about to say something, but Mako came back into the living room carrying a cat in her arms. "Well, I'm glad to see that you decided _someone_ in this house was important enough to see."

"Oh Mako, it's been so long since I got to see Tarmac," Saori said, letting out a squeal of delight as the cat dropped to the floor and trotted over, mewling at Saori's feet. "Oh, how have you been little guy?" Saori giggled, leaning over to stroke the cat. Tarmac mewled again, pushing himself into Saori's hand.

"Tarmac?" Yukari said, looking at the thin gray cat. "How'd he get that name?"

"We found him by the road, I figured it fit." Shuffling into the kitchen, Mako took some food for herself and sat down. "Grandma, did you already eat?"

"Of course I did, just how much of an invalid do you think I am?" Hisako laughed, pointing her cane at Mako. "You'd better realize just how much energy I still have in me!"

"Your blood pressure's gonna go up again," Mako groaned, eating up the fish on her plate.

"Of course it won't, stop acting like you're some kind of doctor!" As Hisako shouted, Saori calmly ate away, Hana and Yukari nervously trying to eat more than a few handfuls of food.

* * *

"Wow, Reizei's grandmother is really lively for all that's happened," Yukari said, walking from Mako's house back to the ship. "Saori, you've known her the longest right?"

Saori nodded, looking up at the calm sky as she walked. "Mako's grandmother acts mean, I know. She's always been a little bit of a grumpy person, but don't let that fool you. Whenever Mako needed help with anything in school, and her parents couldn't be there? Her grandmother never failed to show up."

"That's so nice," Hana said, savoring the scents of the flowers in summer at night. "I know Reizei's mother and father are watching over them, I just feel it."

Saori looked back down to earth, nodding. "Mako's father, he was a member of a local political group. Mako's mother usually drove him to meetings far away, just to make sure they always had a car at home."

"And that's when the accident happened," Yukari said, downcast from where the conversation was undoubtedly heading. "You said that Reizei and her mother had a big argument before that too, right?"

Saori nodded. "Mako had wanted to go out with some friends, but she'd needed the car to do it. Her father had needed to go to a big rally that day, so of course they couldn't."

"Oh my," Hana said, joining Yukari in just staring at the pavement as they walked. "Was the fight really that bad?"

"I don't think it mattered that it was bad or not," Saori said, looking skywards again. "More like Mako just couldn't bear the fact that she hadn't been able to say goodbye the right way." Breathing deeply, Saori smiled a little. "When she found out, Mrs. Reizei kept Mako from school for some time, making sure that she could be okay to return. But when she did, no one wanted to be with Mako, she'd become so distant since then."

"But you stood with her no matter what," Yukair said, looking up again. "You really are the kindest person I know Takebe, maybe more than Nishizumi."

"Indeed, you're truly one of a kind Saori." Stopping at the intersection leading to her house, Hana bowed. "Let's make sure that the next few days are when we make sure to do our best, for everyone on the team."

"Right," Saori and Yukari said simultaneously, bowing back to Hana. Smiling, Hana waved as she walked off, leaving Yukari and Saori along to walk back to the ship.

"So what now?" Saori asked. "Miporin and her sister are probably going to be fine together, but we still don't know what to do about Ms. Chouno."

"I know, but there's not much else we can do," Yukari mused, stretching out as she walked. "We only have about three more days until the Americans arrive anyway, so we might as well just bear it until the exhibition officially starts."

"Oh, this just feels like it was all thrown together too soon," Saori whined. "I mean, cadets, actual military cadets? Why not throw us into a pit with rabid lions, we'd have a better chance against those."

"Military cadets aren't professional soldiers though, not yet anyway," Yukari said, trying to calm Saori down a little. "If they were, I don't think anyone in MEXT would've made this happen. Tankery isn't about hurting anyone after all."

"I still say it's all a bad idea." Yawning, Saori motioned to the street up ahead. "My parents live down there, are you sure you won't need a ride back to your house Yukarin?"

"I'll be fine, you just go home," Yukari said, Saori giving her friend a quick hug before walking on. Waving, Yukari went back on her way, whistling Patton's theme as she walked. Then she realized that, somewhere, someone was watching her. Spinning around, Yukari scanned the street behind her. In the dim street lights, there was nothing she thought she could see.

"Still pretty quiet," Yukari said to herself, tightening her grip on her pack. "Maybe I should stay with Takebe tonight?"

A loud crash in a nearby alley made the decision for her, Yukari nearly screaming as she caught up with Saori. "Takebe, I changed my mind, I want to stay at your house tonight, _please!_"

"Yukarin, ack!" Saori grunted, nearly tacked by Yukari's panicking. "Calm down, we're almost at my parents, you don't need to worry."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Yukari cried, clinging to Saori the whole walk to the Takebe house.

* * *

"I'm home," Saori called through the house, Yukari taking her shoes off at the door. "Mom, I have a friend with me."

"I'm in the kitchen Saori," a female voice called. "Your father is upstairs reading right now, did you already eat?"

"Mako's grandmother made dinner," Saori said, leading Yukari into the living room. A shelf held a collection of small pictures, including one of Saori and her parents during what Yukari could only guess was the first day of school. "Sorry, practice ran late again."

"I should talk to that instructor, none of you should be walking home this late at night." Setting her pack down, Yukari kept listening as Saori's mother went on. "Are you sure you had enough to eat tonight Saori?"

"I think Mako's mother knew she'd be bringing us over, even Hana had more than enough." Settling down on the couch, Saori stretched out and laid her head into the cushions.

"Well, Mrs. Reizei always does seem to be ready for anything," Saori's mother said, walking out into the living room. Like her daughter, Mrs. Takebe was smaller than most women, but made up for it with a curvier figure. Her light brown hair was held close to her head in a ponytail, a pair of wire framed glasses over her eyes, apron not quite dirty, but clearly put through it's paces. "You're Yukari right? We met after the championship."

"Yes ma'am," Yukari said, bowing. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Takebe."

"I'm glad to see you're doing so well, but I told you before that you don't need to be fussy when you're talking to me." Smiling, Saori's mom started drying her hands on the apron. "You can call me Sango if you want."

"Sorry Mrs. Takebe," Yukari said, sheepishly grinning.

"Oh, we have guests?" Turning, Yukari saw Saori's father Miroku walking down the stairs. "Saori, did practice run late again?"

"Dad!" Leaping up, Saori ran to her father, hugging him so fast his reading glasses nearly fell off his face. "Sorry, Ms. Chouno really tore into the other teams today."

"That doesn't excuse her for making you all walk home so late." Shaking his head, Miroku looked over to Yukari. "Ah, you're Yukari right? The loader?"

"Yes sir, nice to see you again," Yukari said, giving another respectful bow.

"Yukarin needs a place to sleep over, so would it be okay if she spent the night here?" Saori said, looking up at her father with eyes like a doe.

"Well, it's rather sudden," Miroku said, turning to his wife. "Dear, what do you say?"

"It's fine, the house is more than clean enough for her to stay over," Sango said, smiling at Yukari. "I'll get a futon and a pillow for you Yukari, you make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you so much," Yukari said, bowing again. "I'll just call my parents and let them know what's happened."

"So how'd work go today dad?" Saori asked, walking back to the couch from her father, shifting into the cushions rather than just collapsing onto them.

"Honestly, this whole exhibition has the whole town suddenly at the center of the tankery universe," Miroku groaned, taking off his glasses to clean. His lanky arms matched the rest of his rail-thin body, topped off with his squared jaw and small eyes, all covered by a short, trimmed black patch of fuzz that counted for hair. In other words, a perfect match for the prefectural government's office in the city. "The entire staff is running to and from one trouble spot to the other getting ready for the ceremonies."

Saori blinked, suddenly sitting up. "You're in charge of the opening ceremonies?" Saori's face lit up, the bubbly redhead jumping from the couch and into her father's arms again. "Dad, you just told me the best thing I've heard this week!"

"Everything okay?" Yukari said, walking back in to see Saori gripping her father tightly. "Takebe, what was that shouting about?"

"Yukarin, you said pre-match reconnaissance is perfectly acceptable, right?" Saori said, a gleam in her eyes screaming she had a clever idea. "Well my dad has the information we can use to know what we're definitely going up against."

"Really?" Yukari jumped up excitedly, looking like she could somehow float away to the skies on her joy. "Oh, please sir, it's all legal under the league's rules on pre-match reconnaissance."

"Wait, please, I need a second to try and process all this," Miroku said, trying to wave Yukari down. "Saori, you realize all the information I have was from my bosses right? I could lose my job if this affects the ceremonies next week."

"It wouldn't affect the ceremony at all sir, promise," Yukari said, joining Saori in using that oldest tool of a daughter's arsenal; sad eyes. "We still have no idea what tanks they're using or how many people will be on their teams, please sir, we need to know."

"We swear dad, the opening ceremonies won't be affected at all," Saori pleaded, gripping onto her father's sleeve. "Please?"

Miroku tried to resist, but let out a sight and got up. "I think they sent a forward list telling us what tanks they were bringing with them, I'll go get it." Grumbling under his breath, Saori and Yukari giggled excitedly as Saori's father half-stomped, half-creeped up the stairs.

"This is great Takebe," Yukari said, dancing around the floor a little. "Now we'll know for sure what tanks the Americans will be using."

"You know, I still don't know who we're facing though," Saori said, settling into the couch again. "You researched them, what did you find?"

"Well, the two military colleges have ranked one and two for the past decade, but that's mostly because the other schools have seen their tankery teams shrink." Sitting on the floor, Saori still looked at Yukari like a student learning from a master. "The school with the big church? It's the oldest tankery school in America, and it still has a reputation for being extremely good in tankery."

"So the rest aren't as dangerous?" Saori asked, leaning forward more. "Or is it that they just don't have the money?"

"Since it's mainly used by military cadets, most American tankery is apparently sponsored by their Department of Defense," Yukari answered, lying back on the floor, throwing her hands behind her head. "Its how they've dealt with a lot of their surplus over the years, just handing it down to their colleges."

"That still doesn't sound very reassuring," Saori whined, lying down on the couch as she let out an uncontrollable yawn. "Do you think maybe my dad's stuff will manage to help us that much?"

"It's better than waiting for us to see the tanks for the first time," Yukari said, feeling her eyelids getting heavier with each second. "I think that your dad's stuff will probably be the best thing that could happen to us Takebe."

"Yeah, it really is good that he brings work home to get it done faster," Saori half-whispered, eyes shut as she rolled over towards Yukari. "This should definitely help Miporin figure out a plan."

"No doubt," Yukari said, voice getting softer and softer. "Ms. Nishizumi should…should definitely be able…to win now."

Humming to herself, Saori's mother was surprised, but not unhappy to see her daughter and her daughter's friend both asleep after their training. Smiling quietly, Sango went to the closet, took and second futon, and made sure both girls could sleep at least a little comfortably. "Goodnight, Saori," she whispered, quickly heading up the stairs just as her husband started down. Quickly putting her finger to his lips, Sango pointed down into the living, Miroku nodding as soon as he saw the point. He quickly tip-toed down the stairs, leaving the notes on the end table next to the couch. Just as quickly, he snuck back to his wife for the night.

* * *

"You're up late." Turning at the voice and away from her maintenance, Ami saw Armstrong walking up again, dressed in his BDU and beret combo. "I heard about what happened in the storehouse earlier, I'd say you gave the school's media club enough material to work with."

"At least I know it wasn't the E.E. team," Ami said, coldly turning away to continue work on the Type-10. "But you won't tell me where they are, will you?"

"The last I knew is that they're in Tokyo getting situated," Armstrong said, holding up his hands defensively. "What they do in country on their own time is not my concern. Also, Taylor will be here in two days, I trust you'll be ready by then?"

"What Taylor does isn't my problem Armstrong," Ami said. They both stood in silence for a few minutes, neither one willing to say anything as Ami made small adjustments to her tank. "Really, how much of this is Taylor?"

Armstrong shook his head. "He's practically financing the entire event. No one in his family has even raised an eyebrow at it, but the league is surprised."

Ami looked at Armstrong quizzically. "Surprised that one of their big boys is throwing his cash at something like this?"

"'08 hit Taylor hard," Armstrong said, looking up at the coming night. It was that special time of night, when the full moon cast such a bright light down you didn't even need streetlights. You could easily pick a target in that light and fire. "This is probably his chance to come back strong."

"Or his family's chance to make another spectacle," Ami grunted, jumping down from the turret. "Alex, I appreciate your trying to keep this as smooth as possible. Really, I don't mind it at all." Leaning on the tank, Ami rapped on the metal as she stared numbly at the dirt. "I just have my orders right now, and that's to make sure these girls aren't put in danger from this match."

Armstrong nodded. "I'll make sure that everything is above board as well. You have my word."

Ami nodded back, packing up her tools as she did. "So. Are they getting better?"

Armstrong shifted a little in his skin, looking away from Ami. "It's gotten more bearable. I only really have nightmares every few weeks now, and it hasn't affected my duties to the point where I can't function."

Ami nodded, reaching into her box to grab a water bottle. "Head to your hotel, Alex. The tanks will keep to morning."

Armstrong bowed to Ami, leaving the SDF tanker to sip as the moon beamed down onto the training grounds just outside the city. Running a hand along the Type-10, Ami nearly crushed her water bottle. "Not again," she whispered, starting to grip the Type-10 now. "Never again."

* * *

"That was insane," Kei said, collapsing onto the bed in the hotel room. "How's Kuromorimine manage to keep any students in tankery with training like that?"

"How does the school expect _us_ to keep up with tankery like that?" Arisa groaned, collapsing onto her bed. "We were expecting to follow Miho Nishizumi, not the GSDF's finest."

Naomi quickly finished gargling and walked out from the bathroom, sitting on the edge of Arisa's bed. "And why're they keeping Nishizumi away from the training?" she asked, kicking off her slippers. "If she's gonna be the overall commander, shouldn't she be with us during the training?"

"I'm sure Miho's got her own plan in her head ready to go," Kei said, stretching out on her own bed as Arisa and Naomi got under the comforter. "Anyway, tomorrow's a new day, and I'm sure Miho will be there with us now that we've had our first commander's meeting."

"It'll be hilarious when she gets married won't it?" Arisa said, Naomi looking over just as she was about to hit the lights. "Whenever her husband sleeps on the couch, he'll probably be thankful for the chance."

"I do not move that much in my sleep," Kei grumbled, staring up at the ceiling. "I just have very vivid dreams is all."

"Like the one dream you had during that skirmish with Bonple High?" Naomi said, giving a wry smile. "And how I woke up with a giant footprint on my back?"

Arisa and Naomi only giggled more when Kei huffed as she was shutting off the light.

* * *

"Assam, why don't you ever pull your hair up in the tank?" Orange Pekoe asked, setting down her own brush. "Don't you ever worry about getting it caught or dirty?"

"I already take care of my hair," Assam answered, still running her brush through her long strands of golden thread that most people mistakenly called hair. It was too fine, too well cared for to be so simple a thing as hair. "The interior of the driver's section is actually quite roomy, and I always take time before bed and the morning to brush it completely."

"Which is a far cry from our first year," Darjeeling said, settling down onto the bed. "Do you remember what Earl Grey said about Assam's hair Nilgiri?"

"Something about it being fit for a sparrow to nest in," Nilgiri said, just finished brushing her own brunette hair as she sat on the bed she and Pekoe were sharing. "Still, Pekoe is right Assam. One day it might be best for you to simply tie it up."

"On that day, Anzio will score the winning hit in a match." Finished, Assam pushed her hair out for good measure. Satisfied that it would last the night, she slid under the covers as Darjeeling finished with her clothes for the next day. "So what did you think of Ōarai today?"

"Their tankery is still superb, but something has certainly changed." Sitting on the bed, Darjeeling stopped as she put her hand on the switch. "Whatever it might be, remember that we are here is the match. 'Drive your business, do not let it drive you'." Smiling, Darjeeling cut the lights and lay down on the bed.

"Do you ever wonder if she just makes those up as she goes?" Pekoe whispered, Nilgiri letting out a sigh as the four let sleep come and take them.

* * *

"Very good, return to base immediately." Hanging up, the blond cadet turned to stare down one of the Anglerfish recon team members. "How'd she know you were there again?"

"It was my fault, I failed to observe my environment," the Marine midshipman said, standing straight at attention in front of the commander of the exhibition force. "The trash can alerted her to my presence, I decided that in order to maintain our cover, I would move immediately back to base."

The West Point cadet glared down the mid, tapping her hand on the cheap desk she was behind. "It's not going to kill our odds, but remember to focus on you environment next time, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the mid said, eyes never once moving from their position; staring a hole into the wall behind the blond cadet. "Is there anything else ma'am?"

"No, get to bed and get ready for the opening ceremonies. Dismissed." Exchanging salutes, the Marine mid turned, exited, and practically crashed down the hall, heavy bootsteps echoing as she went.

"Marines," the cadet grumbled, picking up her cell again. Dialing, she patiently waited for the other end, still drumming away on her desk like she was Charlie Watts. Finally, there was an answer. "Hey, where are you…Oh, I see…No, we're fine, just getting ready for the opening." Smiling, the cadet nodded. "Yeah, you too big brother…Love you too."

As she hung up, the moonlight caught on her name tag: Armstrong.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Curtain Rises

_"Oh, it ain't no mystery!_

_If it's politics, or history!_

_The thing you gotta know is!_

_Everything is showbiz!"_

_- Mel Brooks, "The Producers"_

* * *

If Ami had expected an improvement from the two additional days of practice, she had been sorely mistaken. Where the other schools had considered their shooting above average and their maneuvering at their best for a practice, Ami saw slipshod performances across the board. If Saunders wasn't shooting straight, then they were moving too much. If they were shooting straight, they weren't moving fast enough. Anzio wasn't utilizing the P 40 properly, treating it more like a mobile bunker instead of a tank. St. Gloriana's crew was chewed out for at least ten minutes because they failed to observe Ami's near-instant obsession with vehicle maintenance.

Thankfully for the girls, the day of the ceremony had already arrived, the blowout to be held in the very center of town. Banners were hanging from every public building, families moving in clusters about the shops and stalls. Extra police had to be called in from the sheer number of guests, and the staff at the train station had been stretched well beyond breaking point. The local shrines were practically mobbed, people praying to see a victory for their new favorite tankery team. Entire streets were closed to traffic from the sheer jam of spectators. The school band played proudly at the station, a thousand cameras snapping a thousand pictures every second.

"It's like the whole town is flooded with people," Hana observed, standing with the Japanese team across from the the docks, all dressed in their tankery uniforms. A wide space of the docks was just there for the spectators crowding around, the crowd at least fifty deep. A wall of members of the school Public Morals Committee stood in front of the team, each of them standing proudly by their tanks on a raised stage. Above them was a banner, "Japan's Next Champion Team!" "I wonder if my mother and Shinzaburou made it through the crowd alright."

"I'm more worried about what will happen when the American team arrives," Miho said, nervously trying to turn away from the crowd and their cameras. "Do you think Capt. Chouno will be able to stay calm as they come in?"

"It all depends on how you act." Shivering, Miho spun to the back of the stage to see Ami, back in her dress uniform, walking towards them all. "Remember, the American team will try to intimidate you right off the bat, but you can't fall for it." Ami pounded her fist into her palm to try and emphasize what she needed to. "Remember, just because they're cadets doesn't mean they're infallible. You have all been chosen because you represent the best Japan has to offer." For a second, Miho thought she saw Ami grin, a brush with going back to what Miho could only guess was the instructor they had when they began tankery. "Use this chance to learn about your opponents above all else. Don't let anything escape your sight."

"Of course captain," Maho said, stepping away from the Tiger. "Rest assured, we'll use every opportunity we have with the American team to observe on their personalities and actions."

"That's what I want to hear. Say, you're rather on the ball Maho," Ami said, scratching her chin. "Maybe you should be sub-commander for the team."

Miho flinched a little, looking uncomfortably over to Turtle team, specifically Momo, who looked like she was trying to stand tall in front of the crowd despite what was obviously a case of nerves.

"With respect captain, that decision rests with the team's commander." Turning back, Miho saw her sister looking over. "I will only accept if I am offered."

"Well then, how about it Miho?" Ami asked, turning to the younger sister. "Both you and your sister would make an incredible team together."

Miho stammered for a few seconds, trying to find the words, but another look at Maho's smile helped to make the decision. "I think we should see how the first event proceeds ma'am," Miho said, trying to stop herself from shaking. "If Momo decides that she cannot function effectively as sub-commander, I will find someone else."

"Very well then," Ami said, her smile shrinking noticeably. "At any rate, be ready for the Americans the second they come in."

"Oh, instructor, there's Capt. Armstrong," Saori said, pointing excitedly from her place aboard the Ausf. H. "Would he know when they're coming in?"

"If he does, I'd be astounded." Walking forward, both captains saluted each other. "Armstrong, you look ready for the day."

"All another tankery match, just with a longer schedule." If Armstrong had been dressed for official business before, the black uniform jacket covered in ribbons and medals meant he was ready for anything. "The Easy Eight teams should be here shortly, but Taylor knew the final preparations, and I'll be damned if I can find him in this mob."

"And you're surprised?" Ami pointed out, Armstrong nodding his assent. "He's probably out somewhere raising more trouble. Lord knows, the stories I've heard about him in the US probably aren't even half of what is really true."

"You're right," said a voice behind Miho. "They always leave out my philanthropic side." Spinning around, Miho saw a tall American man standing behind her. He wore a sharp business suit, but with an open collar and no tie. His hair was almost perfectly coifed to the right, his angular features thinner compared to Armstrong's. His smile was soft, his blue eyes sparkling as he held his hand out. "Lionel Taylor. Please to me you Ms. Nishizumi."

"H-hello sir," Miho squeaked, taking Taylor's hand. Saori made _some_ kind of noise to Miho's right, but over the din of the crowd and Miho's focus on Taylor no one knew what it was. "It's very nice to meet you."

"I should be saying that to you," Lionel said, lowering himself to Miho's level. "I watched your final match against your sister, and I must say it was possibly the most amazing tankery match I have ever seen."

Miho smiled, bowing to Lionel politely. "Thank you very much sir, I only did so well thanks to my friends."

"Of course," Lionel said, nodding to Anglerfish team. "If I remember correctly, Mako Reizei the driver, Hana Isuzu the gunner, Yukari Akiyama the loader, and Saori Takebe the radio operator." Walking over to Saori, the redhead froze as Taylor grasped her hand and bowed his head. "I'm so pleased to meet you all."

While Saori melted from the flattery, Mako kept glaring at Taylor from the driver's seat. Hana blushed bright red, but Yukari was busy grinning at the fact that more people kept referring to her with respect.

Ami was less than hospitable. "Mr. Taylor," she said, her voice colder than the ocean off the port. "Welcome to Ōarai. I presume that your trip was pleasant?"

"Very, I always enjoy coming to Japan," Taylor said, moving to shake Ami's hand. Ami accepted, but didn't smile or move at all. The handshake was mechanical, but Taylor either didn't notice or didn't care, his pleasant smile still there as he pulled his hand back. "And Capt. Amrstrong, how have you been?"

"Ah, Mr. Taylor," Armstrong said, nodding to Taylor as the businessman walked up. "I'm glad to see you made it here safely. I was expecting to meet you at the train station."

"I came in earlier to make sure that preparations were ready for the team's arrival." As Taylor talked, Miho and the others felt that Taylor would be more in place with a corporate board, not a tankery exhibition.

"So, when will the team arrive?" Armstrong asked, looking towards the station over the crowds.

"Later today, their ship should be moving in right now." Taking out his cell, Taylor was surprised to see Armstrong's confused look. "What? Would you try getting their tanks through these crowds? Better we bring them in on the port, that way we're able to ensure the crowds won't be in any danger from accidents or their own excitement."

"I see," Armstrong said, looking around at the mass of people in the center of town, and the police desperately trying to make sure nothing happened. "Still, I would have appreciated being informed of this."

"Of course captain, from now on anything I schedule you'll be the first to know about." Tapping on his cell for a few seconds, Taylor nodded. "Just to make sure, I'll take you to the local police, they'll tell you what we have planned." Nodding to everyone, Taylor just kept beaming his bright smile. "It was a pleasure to meet you all, I'll talk to you all again very soon."

"He seems like a respectable man," Hana said, smiling down at Miho as the two walked away. "Quite the gentleman don't you think?"

"Is Takebe okay?" Yukari asked, looking down at the dazed redhead. "She looks kinda…knocked out."

"So how much longer will Katyusha be put on show for?" Katyusha asked, glaring down at Miho from the turret of the 86. "I came here to fight an opponent, not stand for pictures."

"It all depends on when the American teams arrive," Miho said, shrugging a little. "Just relax for now, we should all stay hydrated too if this goes on for the day."

"Mihosha, don't you understand?" Katyusha grumbled, leaning out of the turret. "We could be using this time to prepare a plan against them, instead they have us on display like show horses."

"I'm with Katyusha on this one," Kei said, leaning against the Sherman. "We don't even know what tanks we're about to go up against, how can we hope to put up a fight?"

"Oh, right, I nearly forgot!" Diving back inside the tank, Yukari popped back out seconds later waving a sheaf of papers. "Fresh from Mr. Takebe's computer, all the tanks we'll need to know about."

"Yukari and Saori got these after practice one night, and I've managed to go over most of the specifications for the opposing tanks," Miho said, smiling back at Kei. "We'll be more than ready for the Americans with this information."

"Superb," Darjeeling said, walking over from the Churchill. "With this, the Americans no longer have any element of surprise. Now we have the chance to beat them without fear from their best weapons."

Anzai looked over the papers, but didn't share her teammate's good cheer. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," she whispered, pointing out one tank specifically. "If that number is what I think it is-"

"I know, and it is one of the biggest caliber cannons we've ever faced," Miho said, putting a hand on Anzai's shoulder. Still smiling, she looked at all her fellow commanders. "But we have teamwork on our side, and even if it's only been a few days practice, I know you all trust me. And that's why I trust you too."

"That's right, Miho would never steer us wrong," Anzu said, chewing on some sweet potatoes she'd managed to sneak in under Ami's nose. "Whatever happens, we'll trust Nishizumi and go with her plans, right?"

"Right!" the commanders cheered, raising their fists in unity. The crowd didn't know what was happening, but seeing their team cheer sent them cheering as well. Only one person wasn't cheering along as Anzai started to work the crowd with poses atop the tank and directing the applause, and that's because Ami was too busy staring as Taylor and Armstrong walked through the crowd. Ignoring the crowd, she went to Erika and Akaboshi. "Follow them, and report everything they say back to me."

"Yes ma'am." Jumping from the Tiger, Erika and Akaboshi deftly wove through the crowds, trying to make up for Taylor and Armstrong's head start.

"Mother!" Hana said, waving as her mother and Shinzaburou walked up behind the stage and crowds as the cheering died down. Jumping down from the turret, Hana ran over and hugged her mother. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to make it."

"I finished my work early today, so I wanted to see you before the opening ceremonies began." Yuri Isuzu and Shinzaburou weren't dressed in traditional clothes now, the massive crowds carrying food everywhere probably affecting the decision. Shinzaburou wore a polo shirt and jeans, while Hana's mother wore a long flowing light blue dress, hair let down in a ponytail now. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Hana said, Yukari and Mako walking up. "I don't know how we'll do against the American tanks."

"I'm sure you'll do even better than during the finals." Nodding, Yuri turned to Yukari and Mako. "Akiyama and Reizei, correct? It's nice to see you both again."

"Nice to see you too ma'am," Yukari said, both bowing. "It's good to see you here for the opening of the exhibition."

"I made a mistake once with Hana and tankery," Yuri said, looking down as she remembered how she acted when Hana told her she wouldn't stop tankery. "I don't want to make that mistake again."

Hana smiled, looking back up at the Ausf. H. "Mother, would you like to see the tank up close? You can even sit in my seat if you want."

"Oh, that does sound interesting," Yuri said, following Hana up to the stage. Yukari was practically beaming, Mako smiling only a little as the two went up to the tank.

"I want to thank you both too," Shinzaburou said, nodding to Yukari and Mako. "Your being there for the young miss was probably what helped her the most in continuing in tankery."

"Aw, now you're just flattering us," Yukari said, waving off Shinzaburou's comments out of embarrassment. "I'm sure you've been there for Isuzu long before we were."

"No, honestly I've only been apprenticing under Mrs. Isuzu for the past year." Sheepishly grinning, Shinzaburou leaned against the stage and looked out on the crowd past the docks. "See, I came to Mrs. Isuzu to learn flower arrangement under her guidance. So far though?" Shinzaburou cringed. "Apparently my arrangements aren't the best in the world quite yet."

"Maybe it's because you keep comparing yourself to the Isuzu family." Yukari looked at Mako, the driver's flat expression looking straight into Shinzaburou's problems. "You're not Hana or her mother after all. You've apprenticed under them to learn what not to do."

Shinzaburou blinked, looking over at Mako like she'd just hit straight to the heart of the matter. Quickly, he laughed a little, trying to diffuse his own sagging morale. "It's hard not to when you're in the house where some of the best flower arrangers in Japan have lived, you know?"

"You're not gonna give up though, right?" Yukari asked worriedly. "If Isuzu didn't give up tankery, then nothing would be able to stop you from continuing in flower arrangement right?"

Shinzaburou shook his head. "No, of course not," he said, smiling up at the sky. "I guess you can chalk it up to a little frustration."

"Then stop being frustrated," Mako said. "Just keep doing arranging for when you get it right."

"You really don't mince words huh?" Shinzaburou said, grining at Mako. Looking back at the crowd, he blinked. "Say, who's that woman coming through the Morals Committee?"

Looking over, Mako and Yukari saw a woman that had left a massive wake through both the crowd and Morals Committee picket. Her long brown hair flowed regally behind her, her black suit pressed and practically made of sharp lines. The only lines sharper than the creases on her suit were the scowl lines on her face.

Mako and Yukari both shuddered, quickly jumping behind Shinzaburou for cover. "It's her," Yukari whispered, barely peeking out behind Shinzaburou's right side. "It's Shiho Nishizumi."

Shiho didn't bother looking at the trio as she made her way onto the stage, or pay attention to the shocked and frightened looks of the other teams as she walked to Miho. Sensing someone was behind her, Miho turned to see Shiho standing behind her, glaring down like a wrathful god. "Miho."

Miho almost collapsed in on herself, stumbling back from her mother into the Ausf. H. "M-mother." Miho started to shake, her legs barely able to support her. The roar of the crowds was suddenly silenced, replaced with the sound of her heart pound in her ears. "I thought you'd…I mean you…"

"I'm here to observe, nothing more." Looking over the Ausf. H., Shiho looked like she was trying to tear the tank apart with her eyes. "So this is the tank."

"Oh, are you Miho's mother?" Looking up, Shiho saw Yuri slowly climbing out of the gunner's seat, Hana moving from the commander's chair. Clear of the tank, Yuri came over and bowed to Shiho. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Mrs. Isuzu." Shiho bowed as well, though there was only politeness in her greeting. Any warmth or humanity didn't quite make it through. If it was there at all. "Your daughter's performance in her marksmanship is impressive. I would never have expected flower arranging to be so valuable as a training tool."

"Oh, I could never have anticipated it would help her skills on a tank cannon." Covering her mouth Yuri chuckled, nodding to Miho. "I'm sure you're quite proud of your own daughters after last year as well."

Miho flinched, Shiho's cold glare never moving from Yuri's face. "My daughter did her absolute best, that's what I expect whenever she takes the field."

Miho's head fell instantly, looking away from her mother in shame. It was clear to both her and Hana that Shiho wasn't talking about Miho. "Mother, would you like to see the other tanks?"

"I wouldn't know what tanks they are though Hana," Yuri said, smiling like an embarrassed young girl. Nodding to Miho, Hana led her mother over to the Saunders team, as Miho withered under her mother's gaze.

"American tankery." The way Shiho said it, you could practically bottle the contempt and sell it like it was pepper spray. "It's dangerous, I've always told you that. Do you really think you're ready?"

Miho shifted, unable to even look near her mother's face. "I…I guess so."

"You can't afford to guess, not in this match." Looking over the team, Shiho glared with particular intensity at the Anzio girls. "If you let down your guard, you will be defeated before the match is even over."

"It's an exhibition," Miho said, desperately trying to find a way to escape Shiho's glare. Her breathing was shallow, her heart picking up in the suddenly intense midday heat. "There aren't going to be any consequences if we lose."

Shiho looked like she was about to speak, but Miho was saved when Ami's voice called out. "Instructor." Turning, Shiho saw Ami walking up across the stage. "It's been too long since we've had a chance to talk."

"Ami." The two bowed, but where Shiho only bowed her head a little, Ami bent much more severely. "It has been. I'm pleased to see your pursuit of a career hasn't been in vain."

"All thanks to your help, Instructor." Looking up a little, Ami beamed with pride at the fact that she'd just gotten a compliment from Shiho, something Miho couldn't even remember getting. "I'm honestly quite surprised. I didn't expect you to be here for the start of the exhibition."

"I was told that an Armstrong was leading the American team," Shiho said. Miho noticed Ami tensed up on hearing that. "As America's leading tankery family, I felt it would be appropriate to see if their style has changed at all."

"Of course Instructor," Ami said, nodding her ascent. Looking down, Ami saw Miho still in shock. "Nishizumi, if you're thirsty get some water."

"Yes ma'am," Miho said, quickly scurrying to the side to escape the glares. She didn't dare look back, didn't notice Yukari, Mako, and Shinzaburou looking on as she ran.

"Is everything alright?" Shinzaburou asked, trying to gain some traction on what was happening from Yukari and Mako.

"I don't know anymore." Yukari's head hung low in defeat, as Mako just grumbled wordlessly. Saori stayed in the tank, still in shock.

* * *

As the day wore on, the crowd's energy seemed to slow but not disperse. People still took dozens of pictures of the tanks, and the vendors were nearly sold out of model tanks and souvenirs. As the sun fell, the police suddenly started herding people away from the docks around the school ship, towards the tanks and town proper.

"Hey, look at that!" Yukari shouted, pointing towards the water. In the dock next to the school ship, a landing craft was being guided in by tugboats, a giant 742 stenciled on the sides. "That's an LST-542 class lander, they were used to transport the American tanks during the invasions of Europe, and the American island-hopping campaign."

"It looks so small compared to our ship," Saori said. "I bet you couldn't even fit one class onto it."

"That's because they're only used for transport Takebe." Looking on the ship, Yukari seemed to grow more and more excited, her voice quivering with anticipation. "I can't wait to see the tanks roll out from inside.

Miho just watched the ship carefully, still trying to predict her plans for the exhibition. Looking to her left, she saw her sister doing exactly the same.

"Excuse me girls?" Turning around, Miho saw Taylor walking up the stage towards them. "I'm sorry, but I need to announce the start of the opening ceremony."

"Oh, of course sir." Moving away, Miho let Taylor and Capt. Armstrong take center stage. Armstrong bedecked in his dress uniform, compared to Taylor in his casual suit and holding the mic, looked far more fitting to be making announcements, but then being a tanker was probably more important to Armstrong than being a press secretary.

"Good evening Ōarai, and welcome to the first ever Japanese-American Tankery Exhibition Tournament." The crowd roared, Taylor smiling congenially until the cheers died down, Armstrong standing at ease for the time. Taylor's Japanese was flawless, compared to the heavy accent Armstrong had when he spoke. "My name is Lionel Taylor, and I am more than honored to be here today, to watch as two all-star teams go head to head in what promises to be the most exciting tankery match since the 1988 US-Soviet match in Seoul." The crowd roared again, though Ami was feeling a little incensed at what Taylor said. Comparing a student-cadet match to the actual Olympic Games was just playing to the crowd, nothing more.

"With me on stage, ladies and gentlemen, is an American who I feel the most qualified to aid in this event. Tank commander in the 1st Cavalry Division, 7th Cavalry Regiment, awarded the Purple Heart for his actions in Iraq." Miho noticed that, at the mention of Iraq, Armstrong tensed like a taught wire. "And son of one of the most famous tankery families in the United States, Capt. Alex L. Armstrong." The crowd applauded Armstrong, who went to attention at the recognition, falling back at ease when the applause subsided.

"Now I know many of you have probably noticed the landing ship coming up on the docks," Taylor said, nodding to the docks. The ship was small enough that it barely took up half the space it would actually need, even compared to a smaller school ship like Ōarai's. "That ship, ladies and gentlemen, carries the American team." As Taylor spoke, the ship stopped, two massive doors opening as a landing ramp extended from inside. Everyone was watching, waiting for the Americans to reveal themselves.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Saori asked. Listening over the crowd, the others realized they heard it too. A guitar riff, rolling on as a crowd cheered, blasted from speakers on the LST. "_A-waaah-waaah-waaaaaaah_! _A-waaah-waaah-waaaaaaah_!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the distinct pleasure of introducing the American team for this exhibition match." Pointing to the landing ship, Taylor grinned as fireworks started to go off from the deck. The crowd cheered, as the music started to pick up and chanting became words. "_Thunder! A-waaah-waaah-waaaaaaah! Thunder! A-waaah-waaah-waaaaaaah!_" A blinding light erupted from the interior of the ship, the shadows of a line of tanks clear from the interior.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Ōarai, from Penn State, the Happy Valley Hellraiser!" At Taylor's words, a small, nimble tank roared from the hold, a flag with a blue lioness flying from the turret.

"An M24 Chaffee!" Kei squealed. "It's so cute and quick!"

"From Notre Dame, the Mother Superior!" A massive behemoth of a tank followed, flying a giant gold ND on a dark blue field. The tank didn't peel out like the Chaffee, but the flag still flapped as it moved.

"An M6, and an A1 at that," Yukari said, lost in her fandom. "It never fought in the war, but it's one of the toughest tanks you can drive.

The music swelled as the tanks kept coming and fireworks kept popping. "From the University of Mississippi, the Dixie Demolisher and Double Trouble!" Two tanks rolled out, a small tankette and a larger heavy tank. The tankette was bobbing and weaving around the large tank, but both flew the same blue flag, a large M over script reading "Ole' Miss".

"A Chi-He and Te-Ke," Katyusha murmured. "Deadly if used together in the right way."

"From the University of Texas, the Yellow Rose! From the University of Michigan, the Ice Queen!" The two tanks were clearly from the same design, but where one was low and had a thin main cannon, the next was armed with a more intimidating main gun. The first flew an orange flag, TEXAS written over a longhorn bull, the second flying a blue flag with a great golden M.

"A Cromwell and a Comet," Darjeeling whispered. "One to distract, the other to kill."

"From the United States Naval Academy, Chesty's Angel!" The tank chassis looked like a medium, but the main gun would have been right at home on a heavy tank. From the turret flew the flag of the US Marine Corps.

"An M26 Pershing," Naomi said, awestruck. "The Marines used it in Korea, it decimated the first Soviet-made tanks it faced."

"From Ohio State, the Buckeye Brawler!" The next tank was massive, the turret proceeding well before the chassis. Despite being slow, everyone on stage could feel the ground shaking as the tank rolled off, a red flag flying from the turret with a massive silver O, "Ohio State" written over it.

"A T30," Nonna gasped. "Those are just as rare as the Maus and Porsche Tiger, just as dangerous too."

"And finally, from the United States Military Academy," Taylor said, pausing as the song reached its crescendo. The crowd was roaring now, practically begging for more, as Shiho and Ami watched dispassionately. "The Dark Dame!"

Massive sparklers fired from the deck as the last tank rolled off, a clearly heavier Sherman with a larger main gun. The US Army flag flew from the turret, along with two radio masts.

"An Easy Eight Sherman," Miho said. "Some people say it's the final evolution of the Sherman line."

As one, the crew of the American tanks came out, somehow still wearing their dress uniforms despite being in the tanks. Lining up on the sides of their vehicles, facing towards the crowd and stage, the girls saluted as one, the crowd roaring at the show as the final salvo or fireworks flew into the sky.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the American Tankery Exhibition Team." Even over the roaring crowds and erupting gunpowder, Taylor still managed to work the crowd into a frenzy, Armstrong saluting back, the girls snapping to position of attention as the song ended. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, if we could have some room please, the tankers will now meet each other aboard Ōarai's ship." Still cheering, the crowds were slowly moved back by the police and Ōarai's Morals Committee, Armstrong going to the American team.

"That was incredible," Saori whispered, jaw hanging so low you could probably run a truck through it. "I've never seen any team make that kind of entrance."

"If they're making an intro like that, they're probably not afraid of anything." Arisa took an unconscious step back. "What chance do we stand? They've clearly got better tanks and experience, we should just call it here."

"No one's calling anything anywhere," Erika said, she and Akaboshi practically marching back onto the stage. Looking over at Ami, she shook her head. Miho noticed that Ami didn't so much react to Erika so much as wish she could react. Turning back to Arisa, Erika stood tall. "That was all showmanship, it should only be intimidating rookies and fools. You're not only one of Saunders' tankers, you're the sub-commander for the entire team."

Realizing just what she had said, Arisa shook her head, nodding at Erika. "You're right," the smaller girl said. "We don't need to be scared of them, that was all just for show."

"More than show, it tells us that they don't respect us," Noriko shouted, glaring at the American tanks with the rest of the Volleyball team. "Instead of coming out like this is a first meeting, they're treating us like we don't even rate as worth an introduction!"

Maho didn't join in the team getting itself worked up over what they saw as snubbing their skills as tankers. She just went to Miho and looked at the tanks. "Heavier and faster tanks than we're both used to," she said, looking mainly at the T30 and the Easy Eight. "We have a fight ahead of us."

"A fight we can win," Miho said, resolve buffering every word. "Our teammates won't let us down no matter what, and no matter what anyone says, the exhibition won't affect any of us."

Maho smiled. "You sound like quite the determined leader. Your tankery is a beautiful thing Miho."

Miho smiled back, a much softer one than her sister's. "If I'm gonna help my friends, then I have to be the best leader I can right?"

Maho nodded, watching as Armstrong talked with a girl in an US Military Academy uniform, blond hair nearly poking out from under her cap. "Come on, we need to go aboard."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: To the Mess!

_An army marches on its stomach._

_Napoleon Bonaparte_

* * *

Taiga was already waiting for the teams as they came to the ship, her cameragirl capturing every second. "Capt. Armstrong, can we please talk to you sir?" she shouted, let past the wall of Morals Committee students by dint of her red armband. "Taiga Ou, Ōarai Newspaper and Media club, can I please speak with you for a moment?"

Armstrong nodded, smiling at Taiga. "Of course, but I do have to be moving on to the dinner."

"Only a few questions sir," Taiga answered. "First, what do you think of the opening? The American team put on quite a show, but some people are probably thinking it's just that, a big show."

"Those people don't know American tankery then," Armstrong said, looking behind to see the American team walking aboard. "Cadet Rockbell, front and center."

A blond, blue-eyed cadet quickly jumped from her place, briskly walking over to Armstrong. Taiga nodded to her cameragirl to get as good a shot as possible, one that wouldn't need much editing later. The cadet saluted as soon as she got in six paces of Armstrong. "Cadet Rockbell, reporting as ordered sir."

Armstrong returned the salute. "Cadet, you have permission to speak freely, what would you say to anyone who thinks the American team is all show?"

Getting a nod from Armstrong to ensure it wasn't a test or trap, Rockbell turned to the camera. "The American team knows its own skills and abilities. If the viewing public wants to believe that our entrance was just for show, we'll let them decide when the first match is over." Turning sharply back to Armstrong, she asked, "Permission to return to the detachment, sir."

"Granted." Exchanging salutes again, Armstrong turned back to Taiga. "Professional and confident, wouldn't you say?"

"I only report sir, I don't have an opinion on duty." Grabbing her notes, Taiga moved to her next point. "Sir, Capt. Chouno, Ōarai's tankery instructor, appears to have been involved in tankery long before coming to Ōarai as an instructor. For her first weeks here, she was quite hands-off in her approach. Now, however, she seems to have changed completely. Your thoughts?"

Armstrong waved the question away. "As I have no way of knowing what is going on in Capt. Chouno's mind, I'd prefer not to answer any questions relating to her leadership style."

"And what, precisely, is your role sir?" Taiga asked. "Some people are already saying you're nothing more than the cultural troubleshooter, making sure that the girls on the American team don't get into any trouble while in Japan."

"My role is simply as the officer in charge, the cadets will handle the real meat of their time here." Checking his watch, Armstrong bowed to Taiga. "If you'll excuse me, I must be moving to the ship now."

"Thank you for your time sir," Taiga said, nodding to the cameragirl, both moving towards another entrance on the ship.

"Wow, they all look so professional," Yuuki whispered, watching as the American team practically marched aboard the ship. "I've never seen any team acting like that."

"They're so behaved too," Sodoko said. "Especially for Americans, I never expected them to be so well-mannered."

"It's almost like individuals are individuals Sodoko," Reizei said, ignoring Sodoko's fuming as the Japanese team followed aboard. Looking back, Miho saw Hana's mother and Saori's parents talking, Mrs. Reizei walking up to them while Yukari's parents took pictures of the tanks for their daughter.

"Miho?" Snapped back by her sister, Miho nodded, following up the stairs to the banquet. Heading up the stairs, Miho observed as the American cadets marched up, silently following their commander up the stairs to the deck. By contrast, the Japanese team chatted excitedly, apparently blown away by the entrance the team had made.

"You have to admit that was some impressive intro," Kei said, as the team was halfway up the ship. "To be able to time that all with the song and Taylor, that does take some advanced training to be able to pull off in that kind of situation."

"Good for them if they're so well drilled," Erika said, scowling up at the Americans. "We still have to fight them later."

"How about we all just enjoy the dinner for tonight?" Anzu said, cheerily bounding up the stairs. "After all, they did just get here. We should be good hosts and show them every hospitality."

"You just want the food," Momo grumbled, Anzu giggling as she walked.

Reaching the deck, the team followed to the school buildings, where Taylor had apparently erected a great tent for the dinner. Waiters moved about in black tie and starched collars, chefs and cooks standing behind a line of food to the right side. At the back of the tent was a long table, to the side a small, single-person table with a single chair on the right. To the side of the table, a small tray with everything to set the table.

"Say, what's that small table for?" Momoga asked, pointing to the place as Armstrong came in.

"A very important ceremony for the American team," Armstrong said solemnly. "For now, I'd suggest we all take our seats, hm? The tables have been organized by tank teams, just look for the logos associated."

Everyone found their seats quickly thanks to the symbols. No sooner had the girls found their places, when the American team almost marched lock-step into the tent. Even in the warm summer night the girls didn't seem to sweat or appear to feel any discomfort in the heat. Breaking their ranks, the girls took their caps off as they walked to their tables.

"That's the West Point team," Yukari said, pointing out a group of girls dressed in ornate gray shirts and white dresses, ceremonial swords at their sides. "They're the leading team in American tankery from what I found, and they've won more tankery tournaments than any other team on their level."

"So those must be the normal ROTC cadets," Saori said, watching the cadets dressed in uniforms similar to Armstrong's, dark jackets with matching dark skirts. "But who are those other cadets? They have different uniforms from everyone else." Looking to where Saori was staring, Miho saw several cadets wearing white peaked caps compared to the black berets the Army cadets were wearing. Their uniforms almost seemed more boxy than the Army jackets, and on the lapels was an eagle, globe, and anchor.

"Those are Marine cadets with the US Navy's ROTC program," Yukari answered. "The Marine Corps has plenty of tanks too, and the intel I've found says they're more aggressive in tankery than even West Point."

"They don't look so threatening," Hana said innocently, watching as the cadets slowly came back to acting like other people. "They actually seem somewhat normal."

"Looks can be deceiving," Yukari whispered, nearly flinching as the West Point cadets came over.

"Good evening," a blond girl said in flawless Japanese. "We're the crew of the United States Military Academy's tank, the _Dark Dame_. I'm Cadet Fourth Class Katherine Armstrong, and it's a pleasure to meet Japan's winning team."

"A pleasure to meet you as well," Anzu said, standing to shake the commander's hand. "School President Anzu Kadotani, commander of Turtle team."

"The Jadgpanzer 38-T," Armstrong said, her eyes sparkling. "You were the team that threw yourselves under the Maus, oh I'd never expect I'd get to meet the team that was the reason a Maus was defeated!" Armstrong started to giggle a little, but quickly put back on her mask of professionalism and turned to the three other West Point Cadets. "These are my teammates. Cadets Third Class Lisa Hawks, Maria Ross, and Rebecca Catalina." The three girls nodded as they took their places. One was blond, with sharp eyes and blond hair held up by a clip. One had jet black hair cut short against her head, but without the same intensity in her eyes as Cadet Hawks. The last clearly had longer black hair, but also seemed to be more curious about the Japanese teams, looking around at the other table as she stood at her chair.

"It's nice to meet you all," Miho said, bowing her head slightly. "I'm-"

"Miho Nishizumi, the commander of the Japanese team." Hawks nodded. "Your work during the tournament was very impressive. The Academy allowed us to watch your final two matches. Ms. Isuzu, your gunnery was especially impressive, especially for being so new to tankery."

"Why thank you," Hana said, blushing a little at the compliment. "Your Japanese is also very good, do all American cadets know a language?"

"It helps, but most cadets in tankery learn Japanese." Cadet Ross shrugged a little. "It's part of the tradition after all, can't really have tankery without Japan, so a lot of cadets choose to learn the language on their own time."

"That just makes it more impressive," Saori said, smiling at the Americans as Mako took her seat. Mako just stared at the empty plate in front of her for a few seconds, before grabbing it and starting her path to the food.

"No, please wait," Katherine said, jumping out of her seat and putting a hand in front of Mako. "There's just a small ceremony to go through first, but as soon as it's over I promise you can eat."

"Ceremony?" Mako groaned, dejectedly turning back to her seat. "What's so important that we can't eat first?"

"Mako, that's so rude," Saori said, turning back to the Americans with a smile. "You'll have to forgive her, when she doesn't eat she gets very cranky."

"No, it's completely understandable," Hawks said, waving off Mako's glaring. Even with the kind words, Miho noticed that cadets Catalina and Ross both nodded to each other. She remembered Ami's words earlier, about finding out everything, but for now, all she could do was wait for Mako to get some food.

"So you're the one they tell stories about, the legendary Maho Nishizumi." The Army ROTC cadet stood taller than the older girls from the Japanese team, projecting an air of leadership that probably explained the four girls following behind her. The sly grin and focused eyes probably didn't hurt either. "I am Sofia Pavlovena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Your Japanese is superb," Maho said, the two girls bowing as the team took their places. "Would I be wrong in guessing that your family has done tankery for some time?"

"Since the 1930s," Pavlovena said, her platinum blond hair the lightest color on her team, her green eyes just as piercing as Maho's own green eyes. "The only family that's done it longer are the Armstrong daughters."

"Wow, to think Americans have been doing tankery for so long." Katyusha clapped her hands at the thought. "Your teams were probably the obvious choices to represent your country."

"As yours probably were too," Sofia said, setting her cap down on the table. "After all, only a skilled leader can turn a defeat into an invitation to a major exhibition tournament."

Katyusha flinched back a little, and Nonna sent a withering glare in the American's direction, but also noticed Erika and Maho doing the same.

"Alright everyone, we're just about ready to start dinner," Taylor said, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention. He, Armstrong, Ami, and Ōarai's principal were seated at the head table, along with what Miho could only presume were officials from MEXT and the Tankery League. "Again, I want to thank you for all being here tonight, and I hope we all use this time to become better acquainted as participants in an exciting exhibition." No one on the Japanese team failed to notice Ami visibly trying to hold herself back from saying something she would regret. "I will now hand the mic to Capt. Armstrong, as he directs us through a small ceremony before the meal."

As the mic was handed off, Cadet Hawks marched to the small table, quickly putting her cap and two white gloves on. Reaching it, she waited as Armstrong put on a pair of reading glasses. Clearing his throat, he took out a small piece of paper.

"As you entered the dining area this evening, you may have noticed a small table in a place of honor. It is set for one." The Japanese team as one turned to see the table, but Miho paid special note to the fact that as Armstrong spoke, his voice trembled ever so softly. "This table is our way of symbolizing the fact that there are those who are missing from our midst." Rabbit team was enraptured, watching as Armstrong read off the ceremony, practically leaning over each other to see Hawks better. "They are commonly called POWs, or MIAs; we call them friends. They are unable to be with us this evening, and so we remember them."

"The table set for one is small, symbolizing the frailty of one prisoner alone against his oppressors. Remember." Hawks grabbed a small tablecloth, slowly unfolding it over the table. "The tablecloth is white, symbolizing the purity of their intentions to respond to their country's call to arms. Remember." The History club had their heads bowed, Saemonza and Ooryu silently chanting prayers under their breaths. Across the room, the crew of the Yellow Rose was doing the same. "The single red rose displayed in a vase reminds us of the families and loved ones of our comrades in arms who keep faith, awaiting their return. Remember." Hawks slowly, gently, picked up a rose and gently placed it in a small glass vase, Miho noticing that each movement, rather than being militarily precise, was almost mournfully slow.

"The red ribbon tied around the vase is reminiscent of the red ribbon worn on the lapel and breast of thousands who bear witness to their unyielding determination to demand a proper account of the missing. Remember." Hawks took up a red ribbon, and gently tied it around the vase. Anteater team watched carefully, amazed at the ceremony before them. In the game, there was no mourning or consequence to a match. There was no need to remember when you could instantly respawn.

"The candle is lit, symbolizing the upward reach of their unconquerable spirit. Remember." Slowly, methodically, Hawks took out a book of matches. The flame slowly sputtered to life, Mallard team watching with awe as the remembrance unfolded. Their old ideas about the Americans faded almost instantly, as the candle's light slowly grew.

"A slice of lemon is on the plate to remind us of their bitter fate. Remember. The salt upon the plate: Symbolic of the family's tears as they wait. Remember." As Hawks sprinkled the salt once, twice, three times, the Japanese team was struck by the fact that this was more than tankery for these women.

"The glass is inverted. They cannot toast with us tonight. Remember. The chair..." Armstrong stopped, taking a long breath. From where she was sitting, Ami could see the tears welling up in Armstrong's eyes that he was desperately fighting back. "The chair is empty. They are not here. Remember." As Hawks gently turned the glass upside down and leaned the chair against the table, Ami also noticed that Taylor didn't look quite comfortable as he listened. His eyes were focused away from the table while everyone else was locked onto it.

"All who served with them and called them comrades, who depended on their might and aid, and relied upon them, for surely they have not forgotten you. Remember. Remember, until the day they come home. Remember." As Armstrong folded the paper, Ami nodded. So very subtlety, they had paid tribute to all who were held prisoner or were missing. American, Japanese, any soldier who was held in captivity. As Hawks made her way back, her shoes managed to tap against the dirt, and Anglerfish team gave her a solemn bow when she got back.

"Well, I'd say we're all hungry huh?" Taylor said as he stood, smiling to all the girls as Armstrong folded his glasses back up. Raising his water, Taylor nodded to the girls. "To an exciting tournament!"

The teams raised their glasses as one. "Time to eat!"

"That was a wonderful ceremony," Hana said, bowing again to Hawks. "You must have been so nervous, I could never imagine performing my arrangements in front of a crowd."

"It was nothing, really," Hawks said, trying to wave down Hana's compliments. "It's the way we honor those who came before us as cadets, we wouldn't have felt right without doing it."

"I've never seen something so solemn associated with tankery," Karina whispered, falling into the line for food. "Do American teams do that before every match?"

"More like on special dinners," Cadet Alice Malvin said, brushing an errant blond hair back behind her ear. "But for us, we decided that we should do it just because."

"So the cadets did it themselves." Ami nodded, for once satisfied that the head table was waiting to eat. "Maybe there's hope for this exhibition yet."

"Did I just hear Ami Chouno possibly admit she was wrong?" Armstrong grinned evilly as Ami tried to put a stern look back on her face, Taylor laughing off to the side. "Mr. Taylor, I believe you have done the impossible.

* * *

The dinner spread was impressive for what was a relatively small meal. Roast beef was simmering alongside freshly-fried katsu. The smell of pasta and meat sauce mixed with the miso and steamed rice. Steamed vegetables were heaped onto plates alongside the local catch of the day. The Japanese team laughed, the freshmen excitedly asking the American team which foods were what and the proper way to eat them.

"I'm honestly still surprised that you all agreed to this," Darjeeling mused, setting her place again as she sat back down. "Surely you could have found more interesting opponents anywhere else."

"It was possible, but then we would have had to deal with teams that wouldn't have been as creative as yours." Setting her plate down, Cadet Integra Helsing took off her glasses to clean. "The Army wants tankers who can think creatively, and what better nation to find creative tankery than a team that defeated a superheavy like Ms. Nishizumi's?"

"And without sacrificing anyone unnecessarily," Cadet Sera Victoria chimed in, smiling as she cut up her roast beef. "It must have been so frightening facing down a Maus without another superheavy of your own."

"Our school takes pride in giving the world strong students who do what they need to in a difficult situation," Sodoko said, grinning at the compliments being paid to her alma mater. "Tankery was a welcome challenge to take on."

"Even in a Char 1?" Cadet Yumi Takagi asked. "That tank is so heavily armored it can probably take on the entire lineup of a school like Chi-Ha Academy and survive without a scratch."

"And it was made to be a precision tank on the wheel," Cadet Heinkel Wulfe added. "With that howitzer on the front, the steering and transmission are some of the smoothest and most precise compared to other tanks on your team, especially the Type 89."

"Is that so?" Sodoko said, trying to keep up her pride as Gomoyo let out a heavy sigh. Pazomi quietly sipped at her water. The girls of St. Gloriana were quietly digging into their own meals, trying to help their new teammates save some face.

"Wow, then what happened?" Aya squealed, Rabbit team gathered around Cadet Kora Murphy as she told them of a fight against Temple University.

"Well, we have them right on the edge of Fairmount Park, right on the Schuylkill River, and they can't run anywhere," Kora said, arms flying around just to add emphasis to the story. "Well, when we're closing in, one of our tanks goes down, and we spin around to see they've got a T-28 waiting for us just as we have them cornered, and it just took out our Churchill."

"I seem to recall it being one of our Cromwells," Cadet Asami Sato said quietly, leaning over to cadets Irene and Jane Galloway. "She really knows how to work a crowd."

"She can't resist being able to tell everyone that she's the best," Cadet Irene Reilly said, Cadet Jane Reilly practically scarfing down her dinner while somehow keeping her uniform immaculate. "Though after she took out the T-28 the way she did, I think she deserves it."

"And it's certainly keeping them occupied." Asami grinned at how the freshmen in team Rabbit were soaking in how their crew took on a T-28 and won. "Looks like we're accomplishing all operational objectives on time."

* * *

"No, stop, please," Kei said, bent over on the table laughing hysterically, to the point where she was gasping for breath as tears streamed down her face. "I mean wow, you guys have some of the best jokes I've ever heard, its hilarious!"

"And you're telling me you've never even heard any of these jokes before?" Cadet Mina Aino shook her head. "I mean, I can understand the one about the snakes and lawyers, but you never heard the one about the three guys and the Empire State building?"

"Usually the terrible jokes come from St. Gloriana," Arisa said, jerking a thumb towards Assam. "What I don't get is why they're letting your school bring two tanks when everyone else only brought one."

"Well Double Trouble is a tankette," Cadet Haruka Tenou said, leaning over the table towards Arisa. "You're saying you're afraid of a tankette that just has a 37mm cannon?"

"Okay, ease up everyone," Kei said, jutting her face between the two. "C'mon, we're here to have fun right? I know, what's the craziest thing that's ever happened to your team in a match?"

"Oh, that's easy," Cadet Rei Hino said, throwing a grin to Cadet Lita Makoto. "This one match against Alabama, it was storming really bad right? Well it's starting to drag on, and as the storm rolls in we're all starting to get impatient."

"So I decide that I'm just so bored I have to do something or else I'll go crazy," Lita said, brown hair tied expertly close in a ponytail. "So I look out my hatch, point at a patch of trees and shout, 'They're over there Zeus, do it!'"

"And five seconds later lighting strikes right on the Alabama flag tank," Mina said, Cadet Ami Mizuno giggling at the thought, her short brown hair swaying as she tried to hold herself back from laughing. "They had to surrender then and there because they couldn't fight anymore, the bolt had shorted out almost everything but the controls themselves."

"You can call down lightning on command," Naomi said, starting to finish off her meal. "Next you'll tell me that someone on the American team is dating a teammate."

Haruka shared a knowing look with Cadet Michiru Kaiou, but neither said anything else.

* * *

"So what's life like at a military academy?" Saori asked, smiling innocently at the rest of the cadets at the table.

"It's really not that different from being a student anywhere else," Katherine answered, buttering up a roll. "I guess you can say the biggest differences are our devotion to becoming what we went in to be. Other schools in America have no requirements on physical fitness or academic performance like the Military and Naval Academy."

"But then you're all aiming to be real life tankers," Yukari said, leaning onto the table, head resting on her hands. She was clearly lost in a half-dream state, since her right elbow was resting in her mashed potatoes. "I mean, you'll be driving the Abrams into battle. Chobham armor so thick you'd say nothing can get through."

"We'd better keep Cadet Rockbell and her away from one another," Cadet Ross said, laughing as she set her drink down. "They'd probably wind up talking about tanks so much that someone would go crazy."

"I'm just amazed by this ship," Cadet Hawks said, Cadet Catalina digging into her meal. "I've never seen an actual academy ship before, it's quite amazing."

"So there really are Americans who don't use school ships?" Saori asked, nearly leaning into her meal. "Then you went to school on land?"

"A lot of American states don't have any really large bodies of water," Cadet Ross said. "A few put smaller river boat schools out, but those are usually private schools. States like Wyoming and Montana still have plenty of high schools on land."

"Schools on land," Miho said, almost amazed at the idea. "It's just so amazing, I can barely imagine it."

"It's even more incredible than that, some of those schools are haunted," Catalina said, wiping at her mouth with a napkin. "Ghosts of students and teachers, heck one of the world's most famous psychics came to the academy in the 70's to investigate an alleged haunting."

"Ghosts?" Mako seemed to wither in her seat, Anglerfish and Turtle teams shuddering as Catalina talked. "American schools have ghosts in them?"

"Oh yeah, you learn to live with them eventually," Ross said, as she and Catalina kept eating. "Sometimes you have to deal with bloody hallways, even the occasional full-body apparition."

"Perhaps there are better points to schools being on land?" Hana said, quickly interjecting into the conversation, not shaking like her teammates. Despite her still smiling politely, her eyes were clearly annoyed by the talk of ghosts. "Surely some of these schools have beautiful flowers or grounds around them."

"All we ever really see is the forests," Hawks said. Saori had noticed that her voice rarely rose above a monotone, only softening slightly when she was talking to someone one on one. "They make excellent training grounds, but advanced wilderness survival has to be taught elsewhere, it's too close to West Point."

Miho laughed nervously, noticing that the cadets were talking about so many varying subjects in the course of one dinner that Saori was clearly having trouble keeping up, her eyes glassing over as she ate. Hana was barely finishing her massive plate of food, and Yukari was too starstruck to even notice. Mako was too busy shaking with fear to do anything else but stare at the cadets.

* * *

"So your team came together over a video game?" Cadet Kara North asked, finishing up her meal. "I have to say, it was lucky you joined when you did. The team would have lost if your Type 3 hadn't been there."

"It's just incredible we even made it into the finals at all," Nekota whispered, smiling at her plate as she got to talk with real tankers. "Now that we're on the tankery team, we're able to show our skills with real, moving tanks."

"That's a lot of bravery considering neither you or the tank have actually been in a longer fight." Cadet Tory Fong grinned, only to look up from her plate and notice her commander, Cadet Suki Kyoshi, glaring at her. "What?"

"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous that you've got the heavier tank," Cadet Tyra Lee said, leaning in from across the table. "It actually is pretty cool that you guys all got to take part in such a massive tournament."

"We just hope we can do better this time," Piyotan said, grinning as she pushed her plate towards the center of the table. "We all know we're going to be much more effective this time around."

"And just think of the experience you'll get from this exhibition," North said, finishing off her water. "After this, all your opponents after will be so easy you might not even have to lift a finger against them."

"If you can even lift a finger at all after we get done with you," Fong whispered to Lee, both girls giggling evilly as Anteater team obliviously finished eating.

* * *

"So your team is made up of other teams who failed to defeat your sister." Cadet Pavlovena smiled as she put down her drink. "Are you worried they might not be up to the same level as your family's tankery."

"Their presence here actually emulates the Nishizumi style," Maho said, quietly eating her meal. "They could have backed out and stayed away, but each team not only stepped forward, but has done so in a way that shows they will advance no matter what."

"Well that's just precious," Cadet Rebecca Xìhú said, glancing sideways at Maho. "Next you're gonna tell me that love and friendship are the only things that matter in life."

"Are you nervous?" Katyusha said, crossing her arms as she looked over at the Ohio State team. "Even for skilled tankers such as you, Nishizumi's tactics and abilities are like nothing anyone has ever seen before."

"Then we'll do to her what we've done to all our other opponents," Pavlovena said, glaring right back at Katyusha with a condescending smile. "Roll over her until there's no fight left."

As Ami ate, she could see the patterns forming at each table. Rabbit and Anteater were talking excitedly with the Michigan and Texas teams respectively, as Anglerfish seemed to be shaking from whatever West Point was going on about. Mallard team seemed to be trying to brag to the crew of Notre Dame's tank, but the Catholic team either didn't care and was putting on a polite face, or was playing a brilliant act to learn more about their opponents.

Yet the most focus came on the table shared by Ohio State, Kuromorimine, and Pravda. Ami could see it from a mile away, there was a tension surrounding the table like a wound-up spring. Each tanker seemed to glare at each other, the complete opposite of the polite conversations at the other tables.

"I'd say they're all getting along quite well," Taylor said, quickly wiping his face. "Capt. Armstrong, I was hoping to go over the rules with you and Capt. Chouno tomorrow, when would be a good time?"

"0900," Armstrong said, looking over at Ami. "That will be acceptable?"

Ami nodded. "So long as I have a chance to appeal any rules to the league, it is."

"Actually, the league is only involved insofar as safety is concerned." Scratching the back of his head, Taylor weathered the look Ami was shooting at him. "Since I'm sponsoring the tournament, I have final decision making authority on rules and regulations."

Calmly, Ami put her utensils down, got up, bowed to the head table, and marched out of the tent, most of the girls either not noticing, or staring intently like Miho and Maho. "What happened?" Miho whispered, not listening anymore as Cadet Ross and Catalina went on about a haunted M3 Stuart.

* * *

"Sounds like they're having a good time inside," Taiga mused, waiting a few yards from the tent as the laughter echoed past the fence surrounding the dinner. "At least we finally found that information on Capt. Chouno."

"Do you really think that it'll explain things?" the cameragirl asked, nervously reading what Taiga had found. "What if we're wrong? This might just make her angrier."

"We're reporters, no matter what we will report the truth." Despite her words, Taiga found her eyes drifting to everywhere but the tent. Almost every attempt to try and better material for a piece of Lionel Taylor was stonewalled, more often than not by the websites she searched being temporarily down for repairs. Some small part of her brain thought that maybe it was a stonewalling tactic, but maybe if she called one of his family's companies, they might have the answers.

"Look, Capt. Chouno's leaving early." Perking up, Taiga saw Ami marching out of the tent and down the street, almost purposefully ignoring everyone and everything around her, eyes locked straight ahead.

"Wonder what happened," Taiga said, watching as the tanker marched away. "That settles it, we're going to put out what we have already, we should have it by next week right?"

Taiga's cameragirl nodded. "Right, all we need is the editing."

Taiga looked back at the tent with stalking eyes. "Then let's get this show on the road."

As the cameragirl made sure she had all her equipment, she saw more movement inside the tent, and a team of six American cadets walking out, adjusting their caps as they walked. Something about the cadets made the cameragirl stop, but she shrugged it away. There was no way she would recognize who they were.

* * *

"Wow, the American team seemed very nice," Yukari said, smile as wide as the school ship as the teams split to walk their separate ways back to their homes. "And Mr. Taylor organizing this whole thing himself is really impressive."

"Way too happy," Mako observed, making her way back to her room. "I'm gonna sleep in tomorrow."

"We'll get you around nine," Saori said, everyone waving goodbye to Mako. "Still, you have to admit that the American teams all seem very professional, especially the Military Academy Team."

"I didn't like how they kept telling ghost stories though," Hana said, looking back towards the school. "Surely there was something else we all could have talked about, you were all getting so nervous as they kept going on about the haunted Stewart tank."

"I just can't wait to see the T30 in action for real," Yukari said, voice half-giddy with excitement, but subdued by the fact that she was tired and filled with food. Her eyes were half-closed as she closed on her house, but her smile was still wide from meeting her opponents. "I actually can't wait for practice now."

Miho just kept walking. The meeting with the Americans had made her smile, but there was still the nagging fear that there was something she needed to remember for the match. "Girls, can I ask you something?"

"Anything Miporin," Saori said, smiling in the bright night. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm not sure," Miho said, walking forward again. "Do you feel like Capt. Chouno isn't telling us something?"

"Only since this whole thing started," Yukari said, bluntly crashing through any chance of subtlety. "It's like she's trying to cover up that she's afraid of the American teams or something, she's gotten so obsessive over stuff she never even cared about before."

"Whatever it is, I wish she would just tell us," Saori said, giving a little huff as she walked. "Hopefully by tomorrow we can actually train like we did before. I need to start tracking which frequencies we'll be using."

"I know you'll all do great, I'm sure of it." Stopping before she needed to walk to her room, Miho smiled at her friends. "Let's all focus on doing our best no matter what."

Her three teammates nodded. "Right." Waving goodbye, Miho left her teammates for her room, climbing the winding staircase as she fumbled for her keys in her bag. Barely able to stifle a yawn, she rubbed at her eyes just as she was reaching the landing.

"I'm surprised you stayed for so long." Looking up, Miho saw her sister waiting at the balcony, staring out into the night. "I remember when you hated official dinners."

"Well, back then I never felt right," Miho said, smiling again as she unlocked her door. "You were always the center of attention, I felt like I was just tagging along as your kid sister."

"Yeah, that is always how it felt," Maho said, still staring at the stars. Miho waited for Maho to say something, anything, but as the seconds ticked by Miho felt that maybe she should at least finish opening the door. "I'm sorry Miho." Miho looked back from the door, seeing her sister's head low at the railing. "I know I haven't been the greatest sister to you, always following what mother said about tankery, about you. I should have been the one commanding that flag tank, you could have saved them and still stayed with us."

"Sister," Miho said, leaving her door hanging open. "You couldn't have known any of that would happen, and it's what helped me find my tankery here."

"I know," Maho said, Miho noticing she was starting to sound out of breath. "It's just, just something that I wanted to say." Taking a deep breath, Maho stood straight again. "It's late, I should let you rest."

Miho nearly let Maho get down the stairs before she found her voice again. "I have a spare bed set!" Maho stopped, looking up at Miho. "It'll be on the floor, but it'll be just like when we were little again."

Maho blinked, then gave a small smile. "That would be nice." Smiling, Maho followed her sister inside.

"It's rather small," Maho said, taking off her shoes at the door. "Then, you're only living by yourself though."

"Yeah, but it's kinda nice being on my own like this," Miho said, dropping her bag next to her desk. "I have some spare pajamas, you can borrow them if you want."

"Thank you, yes," Maho said, looking up at the flag. "They let you keep it?"

"Well, that one's actually a recreation," Miho said, a little embarrassed. "The real one is hanging in the student council's room."

"No, this is the real one," Maho said, touching the flag as Miho got the pajamas out. "It's the one you have, the one you earned by winning the tournament."

"No, the school earned it," Miho said, smiling as she laid out Maho's set. "I just led them, the team put in the real effort."

Maho nodded, turning to Miho. "I'm glad you never changed, Miho. I would never have forgiven myself if you had."

Miho smiled, instantly throwing her arms around her sister. "I'm glad you stayed who you are too," Miho said, both sisters hugging each other tightly. Pulling back, Miho smiled. "No matter what, we're each other's sister after all."

Maho nodded. "So tell me, how did you think that plan against the Maus would work anyway?"

Miho laughed nervously. "Well, to tell the truth…"

* * *

"Ah, I love a good hearty meal," Katyusha said, finished brushing her teeth for bed. "Nonna, make sure that we can have such food in our cafeteria when we return."

"Of course," Nonna said, almost finished putting her hair up for bed. "So you still aren't unnerved by the American team?"

"Of course not," Katyusha said, clambering awkwardly onto bed. Usually Nonna would help, but lately Katyusha refused so ferociously that Nonna had to back down. "The Nishizumi are powerful, and Mihosha is so unpredictable that not even they could anticipate what her plans will be."

Nonna nodded, their teammates already fast asleep in the other bed. "Would you like a story tonight?"

"No, I think I should be fine," Katyusha said, voice fading fast as she crawled under the covers. "Nonna, I really think we can win with Mihosha on our team."

Nonna smiled, sliding into bed as well, letting Katyusha lean her head on Nonna's stomach. "I do too."

Katyusha yawned, settling into sleep. "Goodnight Nonna. Tomorrow, we'll send the Americans straight to the gulag."

"We will Katyusha." As Katyusha's eyes fell, Nonna gently started singing her lullaby, the entire bedroom smiling in their sleep as the calm music drifted into their dreams.

* * *

"I wish we had been given more time," Pepperoni laughed, rolling into bed. "Say, do you think they'll have food at the matches like tonight?"

"No matter what, you never lose sight of food," Carpaccio giggled, finishing up the buttons on her pajamas. "Say, why do you think Capt. Chouno left so early?"

"Can't you see it?" Anzai said, taking her hair down. "There's clearly some kind of rivalry between the captain and Lionel Taylor. I don't think she trusts him."

"But why?" Pepperoni said, settling into her bed before Carpaccio. "Do you think she's jealous of him for some reason? The fact that he's rich?"

"No, this feels different," Anzai said, tapping her foot as she thought. "Capt. Chouno has a career in the GSDF, any job she could want when she retires or leaves, so why be jealous of someone who simply organizes tankery events?"

"Who knows," Carpaccio whispered, reaching out to set the alarm. "So, what time are we getting up?"

"Eight," Anzai said, her teammates left staring in shock at her. "Well, we're under their command after all," she said, motioning to the very room they were in. "We can't afford to start training at ten for this tournament." Falling into bed, Anzai cut the lights, leaving her teammates groaning at the thought of the morning.

* * *

"You're right not to trust him," Shiho said, standing at the port side of the ship as Ami rested on a bench. "His being the final authority on rules already makes this far too similar to be simple coincidence."

"It just doesn't make sense that Armstrong would go along with it," Ami said, staring angrily at the ocean by the port. "He hates what Taylor would have planned, why go along?"

"Armstrong is here under the orders of the Department of Defense," Shiho mentioned. "Strictly speaking, his authority is as limited as mine in this exhibition."

"So I'm left to deal with Taylor," Ami said, facepalming at the thought of it. "You're sure you can't convince our league to help at all?"

"They were rather explicit," Shiho said, standing stock still despite the wind at their height. "Taylor specifically stated in the agreements that they would only referee and observe all safety protocols. Anything further infringes on his authority as the organizer, according to the contract."

"He didn't sign any contract with me," Ami mentioned, Shiho nodding her ascent. "So, should we strike him now?"

"No, we wait." Turning, Shiho glared at where she knew Miho was sleeping. As her mother, she needed to know where her daughter was staying. "We will see how the first match goes, and will not report until the time is right."

"Yes, ma'am," Ami said, rising as Shiho stalked off into the ship. Ami gave a grin, watching as Shiho walked on. "That's the commander for you," Ami whispered, watching as Shiho started to climb some stairs.

Only to faceplant halfway up.

"Yeah, that's where she gets it from," Ami whispered, smiling as the head of the Nishizumi school swore against stairs anywhere on a ship.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Tankery Intelligence Isn't

_By failing to prepare, you are preparing to fail._

_Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

Erwin rose early, stretching out in her bed for a second before stumbling to the bathroom to wash up. A quick wash later, and she was already on her computer checking for any new emails. Ami had sent out an email, but the message wasn't so bad. Apparently Ami wanted the team to come in sweats and workout gear, but that didn't ease any worries Erwin had. If they were being called out to wear sweats, that probably meant Ami was going to work them incredibly hard.

"Morning," Caesar mumbled, stumbling past Erwin's room. "What's up for today?"

"Everyone's wearing exercise clothes today," Erwin said, logging out of her email. "It's Oryou's turn to make breakfast, right?"

"Yeah, she's in the shower now." Stretching, Caesar looked out the window toward the rising sun. "A red sun. An ill omen for our competition."

"Or for our opponents," Erwin said, folding her arms. "They might be thinking the same thing right now, afraid of what our plans might do to their reputations."

"I doubt they care that much about what we would think of them," Caesar said, leaning on Erwin's door. "They're like Caesar in Gaul, they're here because they know they're the best chance the Americans have to eliminate us."

"Unlike Caesar, they'll fail." Getting up, Erwin shot a grin at Caesar. "Because unlike Caesar and Rommel, we don't need to fear losses or logistics. Our only concern is to defeat our enemy."

Caesar grinned right back. "I hope their military careers don't hinge on this match."

A loud crash and swearing erupted from downstairs. "Caesar, stop leaving your scarves everywhere," Saemonza shouted from downstairs. "I nearly broke my neck walking to the kitchen!"

"You stepped on my scarf?!" Caesar shouted, rushing downstairs as Erwin shook her head.

* * *

Full and dressed for the day, the History Club caught the next bus away from the ship, walking a good ten minutes after they found their stop. It was still earlier than most of the other teams would be up for practice, but they had decided to make sure their StuG III was in perfect working order before Ami could get there. The walk to the temporary practice area was just as the day started to get hot and humid, but the closer they got, the more it was clear that someone was already there, and shouting something to each other.

"What's that noise?" Oryou asked, walking closer to the converted hangars. "It sounds like someone barking orders, doesn't it?"

"It's English," Erwin noticed. "The American team has the same area we do?"

"Well, space is kinda limited," Caesar said, unconsciously moving into a tight huddle with her club. "This could be our chance to learn something about the American team, stick to the trees and wait until I say to break cover." The team nodded, splitting to move quietly between the trees. Thankfully, their time learning ninjitsu had taught them exactly how to move silently in any terrain.

As they closed, the shouting got louder and louder, a call and response that grew and faded evenly as they got closer. "_Just past these few trees, and we'll have them._" As they club moved, they barely made any noise, as quiet as a soft breeze and barely as noticeable. The branches didn't crack under their weight, because they didn't step on any branches. The leaves didn't rustle as they moved, because the biggest piles of leaves were left alone. Taking cover behind the last trees in the line, Caesar slowly shifted around the trunk, watching the American team.

The American cadets were in their own PT gear, "Army" stenciled over their gray t-shirts. They wore black shirts, "Army" written in white on the left side. They were charging around the roughly regulation track field that had been made alongside the hangars. The Marine cadets wore a dark green t-shirt and shorts. Cadet Makoto carried a small cavalry guidon, the entire team running around the track at a steady clip, sweat practically running down all their faces like it was coming out of a faucet.

"PT," Erwin whispered. "They must be singing a jody call, but I don't think I can translate it too well."

Oryou nodded, listening carefully for the words. As the cadets ran, she translated. "C-130 rolling down the strip, airborne mama gonna take a little trip. Mission top secret destination unknown, don't even know if we're ever going home."

"How long do you think they've been at this?" Caesar asked, watching as the cadets made a turn, showing the full guidon; a yellow flag, a green "1" above a green tank over crossed cavalry sabers, a green "A" below the tank.

"At least for an hour, look at the center of the field," Saemonza said. "See the dirt in the center? It's been disturbed, like someone was there for some time before they started running."

"What about their tanks though?" Oryou said, scanning the field. "Shouldn't they be practicing in those?"

"Modern militaries place incredible emphasis on physical ability, even if you're not directly involved in battle," Erwin said. "Due to how the modern world works, military exercises are vital to the state of an army." Watching carefully, Erwin observed the Americans lining up, Cadet Armstrong barking orders. The girls slowed from a run to a measured, disciplined march. In two lines, Cadets Armstrong, Helsing, and Pavolvena stood to the left of the other cadets. Another order, and the cadets turned to the left in a move sharp enough to cut the dust they were kicking up in two, then to at ease. Armstrong wasn't barking anymore, instead she was just talking to the other cadets as they stood. A few more words, and all the cadets went to attention, then one last order and they fell out of formation.

"Okay, I think it's safe to move to our hangar," Caesar said. Leading the way with her waving scarf, Hippo Team walked into what many would consider a lion's den.

"Hey, StuG life's here," Cadet Alexis Weber said, stopping as the Americans went to get a drink. Weber was a tall cadet, close cut auburn hair nearly hiding one of her eyes after the exercise had jarred it lose from the hair clips and bobby pins. Pushing it back and making sure it was held in place, Weber walked over. She was a clearly confident woman, grinning good-naturedly at Hippo team. "Nice to see you guys are up so early."

"StuG life?" Oryou asked, scratching her head. "What's that from?"

"It's a pun, pretty common in American and English tankery," Weber explained. "So, you guys just get here? You missed a pretty good PT session."

"Blatant lies," Cadet Elisa Malvin groaned, stretching her arms out. "There's no such thing as a good PT session." Where Cadet Alice Malvin was shorter and had her hair cut short, Elisa's hair was long and held up in a massive bun, her bangs stuck to her forehead from the sweat. "So, StuG III huh? What were you thinking by taking a shot at the Maus like that?"

"Come on Elisa, don't be so critical," Cadet Sandra Malvin said. Sandra was different from her sisters, long black hair held up in a massive bun on the back of her head, but where Elisa's face was wrought into a wry grin, Sandra's was more calm and serene. "It's really a pleasure to be here with you all."

"It's good to have you here," Caesar said, nodding to the Americans. "Do you do that before every match?"

"More like every morning," Alice said, wiping some sweat from her face as she walked over with some water bottles. "The Corps has strict physical fitness requirements for us to keep up with."

"Brag brag brag," Cadet Eda Langley said, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face as she walked by, downing her own water and pouring some over her blond head.

Elisa turned and glared at Langley, barking, "Grunt!"

Langley spun around and kept smiling. "Jarhead!"

"The legendary insults," Saemonza whispered, Caesar making notes in her own head as she scanned the practice area. "So you're the crew of the Pershing, correct?"

"Chesty's Angel," Alice said, nodding to the tank in the American section of the warehouse.

"A reference to Gen. Lewis Puller," Oryou said, looking the tank over. "They call him the Patron Saint of the Marine Corps for his actions in the Pacific."

"And it's been the Corps' tank for nearly the same amount of time that Puller was in the Corps," Sandra said, walking over to the tank. Hippo team followed, curious to learn more about their opponents. "He actually made his own modifications to the tank."

"How'd he make modifications?" Caesar asked, Erwin busy looking around the American hangar.

"He walked up to it and said, 'When things really get bad, I put some ka-bars inside.' He wasn't kidding either." Holding up a finger, Sandra reached into the driver's compartment, and pulled out a massive leather-grip combat knife, "KA-BAR Cutlery" stamped into the metal just above the hilt. "Vintage 1968, and it's still as sharp as the day it was presented."

Elisa grinned, expecting Hippo team to jump back, but lost her hope when the girl with the red headband held out her hand politely. Nodding, Sandra handed the Ka-bar, handle first, to Saemonza. Elisa noticed that the history team quickly cleared a space around Saemonza, and Sandra quickly did the same. "The blade is heavy, but the grip is a definite benefit." Taking a few small swings, Saemonza let the blade guide her hand at first, feeling the inertia and arc out as she did. "Clearly made for slashing, but the point could certainly slip into heavy fabric, and definitely between ribs." Sliding her left foot out, Saemonza went into a combat pose. Her back arched forward as her left hand moved in front of her face. Her right arm was held out, legs at roughly shoulder length, angling her back as she leaned forward. As Elisa watched, Saemonza took a series of quick stabs at the air with the knife. She thrust forward with it, jumped back, and repeated. She slashed at the air in an X-patten, stabbing at the sides of her invisible foe. As Saemonza went on, Oryou looked at Caesar. Getting a nod from her club president, Oryou slowly backed from where the teams were, into the rear of the hangar.

"You can see the influence of the _tantō_ on the design," Saemonza said, standing straight again to give the handle back to Sandra. "Gen. Puller was a true warrior to present you with these."

"You know your blades," Sandra said, nodding to Saemonza as she put the blade back. "I'm going to guess you're an enthusiast for the _Sengoku jidai_, correct?"

"And you know your history," Caesar said. "Has your family done tankery for a long time?"

"Our family has been in the Marine Corps for decades," Sandra said, as Elisa clambered onto the turret. "Since before the American Civil War, in fact. Alice and Elisa and I essentially joined the academy at the same time, and tankery has been a part of our family since our grandmother went to college."

"What about you all?" Alice asked, bringing over a tool box. Handing it to Weber, Alice leaned on the tank as Weber opened the engine. "Was it all because you're apparently history buffs?"

"The school's history club, actually." Caesar grinned, nodding to her friends. "Each one of us believes, like Gen. George Patton, that we are the reincarnations of those souls who came before us. Unlike Gen. Patton though, we feel more connection to a specific soul."

"Well, that explains the outfits," Weber said, grabbing some tools and diving into the engine. "So let me guess, you're Erwin Rommel?"

"Guilty," Erwin said, smiling as her chest swelled with someone who seemed to understand. Smiling, she tugged at her Afrika Korps shirt. "Though that was a bit of an easy answer don't you think? What about my fellow clubmates? I'll bet you'll struggle a little more with their soul names."

As her teammates kept talking, Oryou slipped quietly to the back of the hangar, looking for anything the Japanese team could use to help their odds. The sounds of the Americans working on their tanks echoed throughout the building, but Oryou knew that was an advantage, since no one would be able to hear her sneaking around inside.

"So do you think our PSYOP will really be that effective?" Ducking behind a workbench, Oryou crouched low and pulled her haori over as much of her body as she could. Listening, she tried to figure out who was talking.

"Of course. For all her family bluster, Armstrong can have one or two decent ideas." One voice was marked by a slight accent, definitely not from any nation Oryou could think off. The other was definitely American, both getting closer as their workout shoes scraped the concrete. "When those kids get a taste of this, it'll send them running."

There was a sound of metal scraping against metal, and seconds later Oryou caught the distinct smell of cigarette smoke drifting through where she was hiding. "Christ, I hate having to do this so far back."

"Taylor's orders, you know that." The accented voice leaned on the table Oryou hid against, and from how it moved next to her, Oryou knew they were only inches away. "What about the tank, is it ready?"

"Even got the right outfit for it." Oryou raised an eyebrow. "Christ, I wish I could see their faces when it happens."

"You can see their faces when they lose the exhibition," the accented voice said. "C'mon, we need to keep working on the tank." Listening intently, Oryou waited until the footsteps faded to nothing, jumped up and started moving for the front of the hanger. Waiting behind the T30, she waited until she thought the coast was clear and started moving, but rounding the tank, she careened straight into Cadet Armstrong.

"Hey, watch it!" Katherine barked, before realizing it was Oryou. "Oh, sorry, I didn't know it was a member of the Japanese team. What are you doing back here?"

"Looking for the bathroom," Oryou quickly said, setting her glasses straight again. "Sorry, but that T30 is as big as a mountain."

Katherine puzzled over Oryou for a second, then let a mad grin cover her face. Oryou shuddered, trying to find a way out of her trap. The sound of footsteps drew both their eyes to Cadet Sera Victoria, turning around her tank to see the two. Faster than Oryou could react, Katherine clapped a hand over her mouth, pointed at Sera, then wrapped her free hand around the StuG driver. Sera nodded, disappeared, and came back seconds later carrying a length of rope and handkerchief.

* * *

"I see the StuG III crew is already there," Darjeeling said, hair loose in a ponytail for now as she walked. "Do you think they managed to find anything valuable?"

Miho nodded as the team stepped off the charter bus. "They've never let us down before, and I can't imagine they would now."

"Ah, you're all finally here." Turning, Miho saw Capt. Armstrong heading towards them, a large binder in hand and beret firmly on head. "None of you happened to hear from Capt. Chouno have you? I can't seem to reach her on her phone, and we have a meeting with Mr. Taylor in five minutes."

"No, not since she sent the email last night," Miho answered, waving to Hippo team as they walked over to the Japanese hangars. "I can call her again if you want."

"I wouldn't recommend that," Armstrong said, waving off Miho's offer with a smile. "I doubt she wants to talk to anyone when she's so late." Miho nodded, waving as she followed her teammates to the hangar.

"Thank the gods you're all here," Caesar said, the club looking anxious as they joined the main team. "We think they might be onto us, Oryou hasn't come back from her reconnaissance."

Everyone just looked for a minute, then went right back to what needed to be done. "Well, I'm calling a commander's meeting right now to discuss the opponent's tanks." Miho held up the papers gained from Saori's family. "Everyone, maintain the tanks and go through some basic maneuvers. Keep an eye out for Oryou as well, and create a distraction if she needs help. Commanders, follow me to the second floor." Nodding, the team split to their respective duties, the thirteen commanders trudging up the flight of stairs on the outside of the warehouse with Miho at the head. Opening the door at the top, Miho felt satisfied with what the team had to work with. There were three whiteboards with markers, a map table, three desks with computers and a printer, and a few small couches to work with. Two bookshelves stood by the door, filled with loose paper and binders to use for intelligence.

"This is incredible," Anchovy said, wandering into the room in a daze. "It's like my school's richest clubs, everything is brand new."

"Then let's make sure we put it all to good use." Setting the papers down, Miho went over to one of the whiteboards and started drawing, scribbling the names of the schools and their crews down. "Alright everyone, let's get started."

The commanders quickly dragged the sofas and chairs together, watching as Miho scribbled, fumbled the marker a few times, scribbled some more, and stepped back. "Alright, let's start with the Military Academy."

"The Easy Eight," Kei said, everyone turning to look at her. "It's got more armor than your standard M4, and what's more, a better suspension. A 76mm main gun, but given it's cadets doing the shooting, I'd say it's more than enough."

Miho nodded, writing down four names. "Azusa, can you print out their pictures if you can from the computers?" The freshman nodded, Miho pointing at the names. "First is Katherine Armstrong. In her final year at the academy, and has gained quite the reputation for leadership on the field and in the classroom."

"A warrior scholar," Caesar said, musing over the intelligence. "But she could also be under significant pressure to win from her school, something we might be able to use."

"Lisa Hawks is the gunner, known as one of the most accurate in American tankery." Miho scribbled her name down as the printer started whining. "Her most recent match saw her eliminate a Panther at 2000 meters."

"Incredible," Kei whispered. "A 76 mm doing that shouldn't even be possible as a fluke, especially to a Panther."

"According to this there might have been malfunctions with the range sensors," Miho said, pushing on to the next name. "Rebecca Catalina is the loader, and Maria Ross handles the driving. Armstrong doubles as the radio operator."

"Yeah, I noticed that a lot of the American teams only have four members," Nakajima said, still dressed in her orange coveralls. "Do you think this was an accident?"

Miho flipped through a few pages. "According to this American tankery modifies each tank, since the modern American Abrams only needs four crew members. The commander typically handles communications."

"And this Sherman isn't quite an easy target like the rest," Katyusha mused, not noticing Kei glaring at her. "Its armor is definitely thicker, but it's probably still a faster tank than the Tiger and Tiger P."

"It has a 76mm main gun though," Miho said, tapping on the white board. "Which means that it will have to flank our heavier tanks to have any chance of penetration."

Azusa walked over, carrying some printouts. "I printed out the tanks too, just so we could remember which is which."

Miho nodded, and helped put up the pictures. Each one had come from the official college website, and each cadet's picture was stern looking, clearly taken while they were holding a military bearing. The Easy Eight was clearly an upgraded Sherman, thicker armor on the sides and front, and the suspension had clearly been altered. The tank was posed on the parade grounds before the Military Academy's main buildings, the sunset casting it in an orange glow. "Next is Penn State, with their M24 Chaffee."

"The Chaffee's fast, and it isn't a pushover in armor like a 38 T or Stuart," Kei said, jumping in before anyone else could talk. "We have a few, they're fast and agile, perfect flankers and scouts." The picture backed up what Kei said, the tank in the picture practically jumping over a dirt mound, dust flying behind it like a cape before an old building with massive Greek columns, a clock tower topping the building.

Miho nodded. "Lacey Fan is the commander," Miho said, writing next to the pictures. The girl had raven hair, a stern face with a harsh scowl, and two dark gray eyes. "Senior cadet compared to her crew, but she's gained a reputation for using the tank's speed to hit where it hurts most." Miho started writing to the gunner's picture. "May Chang, gunner. Not as accurate as Hawks, but is known for being able to place skilled shots while on the move." The girl in the picture was clearly younger than the others, but her eyes were lighter and more full of fire than Fan's. "Winona Rockbell is their driver, and she's also the team's best mechanic." The girl had almost pure blond hair, but her blue eyes sparkled even in the picture. "Finally, there's Barbara Granger, loader. Apparently her nickname is 'Bunny' because she's always 'hopping on the shells'."

"Which means even if it can't penetrate our armor, it can put out a high volume of shells." Maho nodded. "Meaning it would be more than capable of acting as a harassing unit. We should factor in plans involving always keeping at least two tanks together during all times, never going after lone targets."

Miho nodded. On down the list it went. Notre Dame's M6A1 stood majestically in front of the school's basilica, majestically posed with an almost regal air as the autumn leaves covered the nearby trees. The tank was massive, with a smaller turret than the Sherman but with both a 76mm and 37mm as main guns. Cadet Integra Van Helsing commanded the tank, with a reputation for an almost extreme cool under pressure. Sera Victoria handled the gun, and was also known for making incredible shots at long distance, though her rookie status meant she still had a ways to go. Henrietta Wolf was the loader, known for her habit of wearing sunglasses whenever she could, but also for her ability to load the tank's two main weapons single handedly. Yumi Takagi drove the M6, and was known for moving the heavy tank like it was a lighter M5 Stuart.

"Apparently Notre Dame is also America's oldest tankery school," Miho mentioned, finished scribbling next to Yumi's picture. "They have a lot of pride in this, though they've never made it far for the past few years."

"Pride is always a weapon," Anchovy said, tapping her riding crop on the side of her chair. "We just need to find a way to use it as a wedge against the teams."

Ole' Miss had two tanks; the Type 1 Chi-He medium tank and Type 97 Te-Ke tankette. Both were posed together on a massive football field, the 97 somehow just as threatening as its larger partner. Both had their guns trained at the camera, and also had two massive school flags flying from their turrets.

Mina Aino commanded the Chi-He, studying abroad in Britain for a year before returning to take up ROTC and tankery. While she acted as though she were a typical American blond out of uniform, in the tank and in training she quickly became utterly focused on the task at hand. Rei Hino was the gunner, and had become feared for her unerring ability to disable vulnerable parts on an enemy's tank like treads or exhausts. Lita Makoto acted as loader, but was also the team's cook. Why that was on an official printout, none of the Japanese commanders could say, but it also noted that her loading was faster than her compatriots thanks to the smaller main gun on the Chi-He. Ami Mizuno rounded out the team, her light brown hair the only one cut short instead of wrapped into a bun like the others. The driver, she also took the place of the radio operator due to her skills with technology.

Haruka Tenou commanded and was the gunner for the Te-Ke, and had become known for her hot blooded actions and ability to take on and win against other tanks that were twice their size. Michiru Kaiou drove, gaining a reputation for moving the tank almost like water on the field. Kaiou, like all the other girls with long hair, kept her auburn locks in a tight bun.

"Wait, is this right?" Miho said, staring at the paper like it was suddenly written in Swahili. "No, is this really what's on the website?"

"Something wrong Nishizumi?" Anzu asked, taking another bite out of her dried potatoes. "Why don't you tell us what it says?"

Miho struggled for a second before blurting out, "Apparently the crew of the Te-Ke are also in a relationship." The commanders stared at Nishizumi for a few seconds, computing the information. They knew lesbians were real, and they knew that there had to be a few lesbians in tankery, but apparently lesbian US ROTC tankers broke all disbelief.

"Well, I suppose that just means they work that much better together," Darjeeling mused. "This means that they have a better bond than most other teams, and trust each other to know what to do, even without thinking it at times."

Miho nodded. "Then we definitely need to be aware of where the tankette is on the field."

The M26 Pershing stood out on a bay, sun beaming down on it as a small fleet of boats floated by. The tank's massive main gun almost looked mismatched with the hull from the wrong angle, like someone had tried to mate a heavy tank's main gun with a medium tank's hull and suspension. Alice Malvin commanded, and while also having a reputation for charging into battle, often apparently failed to sometimes make an escape plan. This, apparently, made her crew fight harder. Sandra Malvin acted as the gunner, and even though she was known to take her time with a shot, it also landed almost every time. This gave Elisa Malvin the time necessary to load a new round for the tank's 90mm main cannon. Alexis Weber was the driver, and also the tank's mechanic.

"Apparently she's modified the tank's transmission, so it'll have more power than it would normally." Nakajima shook her head. "This means we can't escape up a few hills and leave them behind."

University of Michigan's Comet sat in front of a massive, ivy-covered brick building, "Michigan Union" off to the side. The tank seemed smaller than the ones before it, but its low profile had the tradeoff of a large main gun and a High Velocity cannon. Asami Sato commanded and handled the radio, as well as acting as mechanic. On her modifications, the turret on the Comet moved faster than before, giving gunner Kora Murphy ample time to sight a target and fire before the enemy could react. Loader Irene Reilly operated the hull machine gun, while her sister Jane drove the tank across the field.

"Wait, that Comet still has a hull machine gun," Nekota said. "Why would it have that if there's no one there to use it?"

Miho quickly flipped through the pages again. "Well, apparently the Americans argued that since the German's Hetzer had a radio-controlled machine gun, their tanks wouldn't be breaking any rules by using the same idea for the missing crew member."

"That just feels rotten," Noriko barked. "If they can't find a gunner, why should they still be using it?"

"It's only a machine gun," Katyusha said, giggling a little. "Not all of us have tanks with paper armor." Noriko started gritting her teeth, glaring at Katyusha despite Nonna's counter-glare.

The Texas Cromwell tank sat on the edge of a massive ornate water fountain, a mighty clock tower farther in the background. The tank's blocky turret seemed odd after so many of the tanks Miho had faced with rounded turrets, but the low body profile of the Cromwell combined with additional armor made her wake up again.

Suki Kyoshi commanded the tank, and so far was the only commander known in American tankery for being able to reign in loader Tori Fong from causing trouble after a match. Gunner Kara North was still a rookie gunner, but showed early signs of skill during her earliest matches. Driver Tyra Lee was regarded in the paper as a skilled driver, but also had a reputation for bringing tanks a little too close together than some teams were comfortable with.

"So all that leaves is Ohio State," Miho said, taping up the T30. Unlike the other pictures, the T30 waited at night, the camera pointing down on it as the tank's turret was aimed up. It almost didn't feel like an American tank, simply because it was just so large compared to the Sherman and Stuart. Aside from the almost stretched-out treads, the most distinguishing characteristic was the gargantuan 155mm gun, a full 27mm larger than even the Maus' main gun. "If any of us get hit by it, we'd be out in an instant."

"What about the crew Nishizumi?" Anzu asked, voice still bubbly despite the absolute silence of the other commanders. "Who's on the inside?"

Miho started scribbling next to the faces. "Cadet Sofia Pavlovena is the commander, and is known to be ruthlessly efficient in a match. Apparently, after she once ran out of shells, she had her driver roll a tank onto its side to take it out of a match."

"Ruthless doesn't even begin to describe it then," Kei said. "That's just plain dangerous, no other way to say it."

"Rebecca Xìhú is the gunner. It says that she has an almost uncanny ability to predict where any enemy tank will be seconds before she fires" Miho finished scribbling next to the girl's picture, her scowl almost looking bored with the fact that she had to be in an official picture. "The tank needs two loaders, the 155mm needs a shell-charge combination. Eda Langley and Shenua Xiang handle that. They're one of the few loader teams in the US, and apparently they're considered the best in terms of speed for what they have to do."

"And the driver?" Noriko asked, leaning on the edge of her chair.

"Rosarita Cisneros," Miho said, scribbling next to the final picture. "Apparently she doesn't even try to move the tank out of incoming fire, she'll just push forward into the enemy's heaviest opposition and run them down if Rebecca hasn't already taken them out."

"Then they will probably form the base of the American battle plans." Maho looked over the tanks. "Take out the T30, and the rest of the American tanks will have to struggle against both our numbers and skill."

"But what do we have that could take it out?" Sodoko said, shooting up in her chair. "Even if we disable the treads, can't it still act like some kind of giant bunker to shoot at us?"

"But if you disable the treads, it can't move as effectively around the field," Miho said. "Meaning they'll need at least two tanks to flank it at all times. That means there's two tanks that won't be able to go after ours if we keep on the move."

"There's no way it could be that easy though," Darjeeling said. "The fact is those tanks are still being crewed by cadets who will make it their profession to drive tanks into battle. We shouldn't underestimate any of them no matter what."

"Then we won't take them lightly at all." Setting the marker down, Miho looked the boards over. "Nine tanks. And we have thirteen."

"More like a few dozen," Kei said, laughing. "Don't forget, all our schools have enough tanks and variants to keep us ready for any situation."

Miho smiled nervously as she quickly put the papers behind her back. "Well, about that-"

The rapping at the door broke everyone away from Miho, Noriko getting up and opening the door.

"Is this yours?" Armstrong stood in the door way with Victoria, both holding up a bound and gagged Oryou. The two cadets had wide, evil grins on their faces, Oryou wriggling about trying to break free. "We found her near our tanks, like she was spying on us."

Maho and Darjeeling just sighed, as Miho tried to stammer out some kind of answer. "Well, you see…I mean it's all just simple really! I guess that, well, I'm trying to say, kinda, um…"

"What we're trying to say is that it was probably just a simple misunderstanding," Kei said, coolly walking over to the American cadets. "After all, this isn't our home turf. It's easy to head in the wrong direction when you've never been at a new building before."

"Maybe, but she was still snooping around where she didn't belong," Victoria said, hefting Oryou a little. "We're gonna want something in return."

"I'll handle this," Darjeeling said, stepping up and past Kei. "I can tell you right now that we won't be handing over any intelligence. Rather, I feel a more indirect exchange will benefit all our teams."

Armstrong raised an eyebrow, but didn't drop the grin. "Oh really? Fine, I'll hear what you have to offer, and if I like it, I'll bring it to the team and see what they say."

Darjeeling smiled. "A free meal at the best tankery café in Japan, paid for by our entire team."

Anchovy's jaw dropped to the floor as the color drained from her face, Katyusha twitching as she tried to comprehend what Darjeeling was offering. Armstrong scratched her chin in mock thought, tapping her foot idly on the landing. "I'll need to pass it by the rest of the cadets. If we like it, we'll take it. If not, well, we'll just need another offer. Victoria, you stay here with our lost little shishi here and make sure we don't have any mix ups." Victoria nodded, grinning at the Japanese team as Armstrong stomped down the stairs.

The commanders stared at Victoria, watching her in a similar way to how white blood cells probably saw a foreign body. Darjeeling and Kei calmly waited by the door, Kei checking her nails as Darjeeling adjusted her exercise wear. Caesar, Noriko, and Sodoko glared at Victoria like she was the person who not only had killed their fathers, but insulted their mothers and kicked their dogs. The rest of the commanders mostly looked at Victoria with some mix of confusion, apprehension, and most importantly, annoyance. Victoria just stood there, holding the prisoner with a cat-like smile, like she just caught a mouse and was playing with it before the final blow. Oryou just hung down like a shark caught by some New England yahoos.

"Okay then," Armstrong said, coming back to the door. "It's agreed. You treat us to the food tomorrow night, we give you back your tanker." Armstrong held out her hand. "Deal?"

Darjeeling quickly looked back at Miho, wanting confirmation. Miho nodded, and Darjeeling shook Armstrong's hand. "1900," she said. "If you're late, you're paying for your own meal."

"If you're late, we're having seconds." Nodding to Victoria, the two cadets untied Oryou who jumped forward into the room and went straight for Caesar. "Good luck training today." Finished, the two Americans walked out of sight again, leaving the commanders staring at the door.

"Pay for their entire meal?!" Anchovy's face was screwed up in confusion and rage, shaking a little for good measure. "I can't take that money from my club's operating budget, I couldn't justify it!"

"Kei and I will cover the majority of expenses," Darjeeling said, quickly trying to placate Anchovy's fears. "Both of our teams have spare money stored away within our teams' budgets in case of emergencies like this."

"That still doesn't excuse how you blatantly did the negotiating when our commander is right here," Katyusha grumbled. "Now they think our team is weak because our commander didn't handle the negotiations."

Miho stepped forward. "Actually, I think they did the right thing." Katyusha turned to Miho, everyone could see the gears in her head turning as she tried to process what Miho said. "I'm not really good at things like negotiating, so if we need to again, I wouldn't mind Kei and Darjeeling doing it for me."

"Is that your official position commander?" Maho asked.

Miho nodded. "From now on, any dealings with the American team go through Kei and Darjeeling." Satisfied for a second, Miho thought she had avoided crisis, but looking back she saw Katyusha looking sullenly at the ground. Miho realized then that where Kei and Darjeeling were probably fine with taking orders, Katyusha probably wasn't. And Anchovy and Maho didn't have any duties either. "Katyusha, Maho, I'll need help with our plans during the exhibition. And Anchovy, you can be the person on the team who speaks to anyone from the media that wants to ask us any questions."

The other teams' commanders didn't say anything at first, but the Ōarai commanders slowly started clapping, Katyusha looking at Miho awestruck. "But Mihosha, why?"

"It's because we're teammates," Miho said, smiling. "If we're going to work together, I know I can trust you all."

Katyusha and Anchovy looked at each other for a second, then turned back to Miho. Grinning, Anchovy stood up on her chair and started chanting, "Miho, Miho! Miho, Miho!" Like a rolling wave, the chanting went on, the other commanders standing on their chairs and cheering for their leader. Maho didn't get up, but she did give a smile to her sister.

"Alright, let's start coming up with some plans on how to beat them then." Picking up a marker again, Miho started scribbling next to the Sherman. "Oryou, what did you find out?'

Oryou grinned. "I think I found out about something they call 'PSYOP'."

* * *

"Stupid car, stupid bus, stupid exhibition," Ami growled, storming towards the hangars. One of the cadets stood at one of the side walls smoking, but the second she said Ami she snapped to attention and saluted. "Good morning ma'am," the cadet said, blond hair wrapped tightly.

Ami glared the cadet down as she returned the salute, but kept moving past her. Watching, Eda noticed that Ami's hands had black marks on them. "Must've had car trouble," Eda said, taking another drag.

"Sorry I'm late," Ami said, throwing open the door to the office Taylor had for the match. "A squirrel got into my engine, chewed up all the wires before it got turned into flambé."

"Quite alright captain," Taylor said, waving it off. "We were just discussing some of the rules, and we think we've managed to pick out the ones that would be the most important to discuss." Walking in, Ami was struck by how sparse Taylor's office appeared to be. His desk was a simply plywood model anyone could put together from an office store, a single laptop in the center. The walls were covered in press releases and memos, an office phone set to the right of the desk. The three chairs were all wheeled, and all made of plastics no matter how soft the armrests felt.

"For a start, we feel that all tanks should have the option of crew surrender installed," Armstrong said, putting on his glasses again. "Given how intense we feel the match may become, we want to give the crews the chance to exit the battle to avoid any possible injury."

Ami nodded. "Fair, so long as they can be put in across the tanks. If one malfunctions, I want the entire crew to be able to have one in reach."

"Of course," Armstrong said, getting a nod from Taylor. "We also want to allow the American tanks that are capable of using their radio control equipment for their machineguns." Ami nodded, and Armstrong pressed on. "Next, we had two matches planned that would take place over multiple days. We've decided that any tank that still has the fuel to can leave the field to quickly rearm and refuel, so long as they return to the combat zone within an hour."

"No, too soon," Ami said, flipping to the page. "An hour would make them try and speed reloading, I don't want any of them dropping shells. Two hours, no less."

"Very well, two hours," Armstrong said, Taylor still nodding. Everyone made adjustments to their copies before moving on. "The final major point is that the Japanese teams will use the tanks they have currently, with no option for substitution or-"

"No, out of the question," Ami said bluntly, glaring at Taylor. "We're talking about a majority of late-war tanks, they'll need the option to trade-off to even have a chance in this event."

"Captain, please, I did put some thought into this," Taylor said, quickly trying to pull damage control. "The American teams only have their own tanks, and they can't get any from back in the states."

"So maybe everyone involved should've thought this out beforehand," Ami grunted, glaring hard at Taylor. "Look, I'm willing to agree to these other conditions because frankly, they don't affect the odds that much in terms of tankery as a sport. This? I'm supposed to believe my girls are going to be fine taking on a T30 when one of their tanks is a Type 89?"

"A Type 89 with a crew that's shown itself more than capable of handling anything," Taylor mentioned. His voice never rose as he spoke to Ami, never becoming condescending or rude. His eyes stayed locked on hers, but there was no malice in them as he spoke to her. There was just a patient understanding, like an administrator trying to carry across their plan to a manager. "Capt. Chouno, you trust these girls to do their best, don't you?"

Ami was caught off balance. Taylor had a point, as much as Ami tried to hide it. What other team, in all honesty, could have taken out a Maus without wasting their entire force? Turned every match into a victory as a rookie team? Ami knew that the answer was Miho's team, but against American cadets, that answer was hidden behind a thick fog of uncertainty. "Let's pretend I agree, then it comes up that the Americans can find easy access to new tanks during the competition. Do I have your word that the Japanese team will finally be able to find new tanks in their own arsenals?"

"Of course," Taylor said, nodding to Ami's request. "So can I take it that your concerns are answered?"

"No, but at least with these changes in writing there's a start." Standing, Ami nodded to Taylor. "If you'll excuse me, I'd like to go over these other points."

Taylor nodded. "Of course. I'll also see that your students get the maps and information for the upcoming matches."

Satisfied for now, Ami walked out of the room, leaning against the door as she closed it. With her commanders leaning on her to make the exhibition a success, she couldn't afford to be picky out the rules. Despite every instinct in her body telling her to be as thorough as she could be.

* * *

The training and maintenance went well that day, and now Maho had time to prepare for the match in two days. The rules were a bunker assault match, something that she'd had some chance to practice from before. Maho nodded to herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth that night, putting everything where it needed to be for tomorrow morning.

"Commander, do you think we can stand a chance anymore?" Erika asked, drying off her face. "Without our full arsenals, we should probably just forfeit now and save the trouble of the match."

"And prove the Americans right about our inability to fight." Filling up a glass of water, Maho went to where her clothes were laid out. "We know more than any team what my sister is capable of. With the tanks we have, our forces should be able to put up strong resistance against the American tanks."

"That may be, but I don't trust them." Finished drying off, Erika buttoned up her pajamas and got under the blanket of the bed she and Maho had to share. "The way they talked to our teammates was disgraceful, it clearly shows they don't have any respect for us as tankers."

"Then we will have to earn that respect," Maho said, putting the water on her bedside. "Anything less would be a disgrace to our school's good name." Finished, Maho cut the light, and the girls of Kuromorimine settled into their mattresses. As they were taught, the day is over when the light is gone.

* * *

As Mako huddled up on her futon in the house, she smiled as Tarmac cuddled up into her arms. Practice was practice, but when she got to sleep, Mako didn't waste time. Her grandmother's dinner was still filling and tasty, despite how long the woman had gone on about Mako not being given enough time to rest for the summer again. "_Like I can do anything about it,_" Mako thought.

Out in the distance, Mako thought she heard something. A low, rumbling noise, like a heavy engine moving close by. Maybe Mako could've ignored it, but as it grew closer and louder Mako knew nothing could be done. "Arugh, who's driving a giant truck around here this late?" She growled, Tarmac mewling as she left him without a source of heat. Glaring, Mako stormed to the front door and threw it open, expecting to see a massive trailer truck going by.

Hisako woke up a few minutes later, Tarmac mewling like he was hurt. "That dumb cat," she grumbled. "One of these days, I might just fix you up into a violin, wouldn't that be nice?" Grabbing her cane and a robe, Hisako shook herself out, poking gently at where Mako would normally sleep. The empty blanket turned her face white. "Mako? Mako, where are you?" Hisako hurried through the small house, checking each room twice, until she noticed that the outside sounded louder than usual. Shakily, Hisako moved for the front of the house, seeing Mako standing in the moonlight pouring into the house from the front door. "Mako? Mako, what's wrong? You'd better be trying to pull some prank young lady."

Mako squeaked something out, but as Hisako pulled her granddaughter back in, Mako would only sputter, mouth unable to form the words to describe what she just saw. Sighing, Hisako nodded. "A bad dream right? Well, come. Sleep's the only way to move on from that."

Mako squeaked again. As Hisako closed the door, Mako kept staring outside. Staring at the tread marks just outside her house as the door shut off the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, small request. I'm signed up for National Novel Writing Month, and I need real, constructive criticisms on what I'm doing right and wrong. Please, if you have an opinion, leave a review. Anonymous reviews are welcomed just as much as signed reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bunker Bust

"_No plan of operations extends with certainty beyond the first encounter with the enemy's main strength."_

_Helmuth Karl Bernhard Graf von Moltke, Chief of Staff of the Prussian Army _

* * *

The day dawned bright and cool for the first match, the stands outside the city packed with spectators. Police had secured all the major roads, and all ships were asked to stay at port until the match ended. The American team had taken their tanks out earlier in the morning, before the Japanese team could even wake up. The city's population was gathered at the docks and outlets, massive signs advising the people not to leave the safe zones. A large broadcast truck had been parked near the stands, "ESPN" emblazoned on the side. A large desk and a set of cameras were set up next to it, two women seated at the desk as the intro rolled. One wore her black hair long, a wide smile only adding to her bright brown eyes. Her co-anchor wore her hair up in a high ponytail, her own brown eyes sharply watching the small TV screen just across from the desk. A series of famous tankery matches flashed on the screen, from Philadelphia's win against the Soviet team in '76, to the line of tanks rumbling down Wall Street after the 1996 Olympics to a massive parade. A deep-voiced narrator came on over the images.

"_Tankery: Sport of women worldwide. Now, for the first time, American college tankery meets head to head against Japan's traditional style. This is the First Annual Tankery Exhibition Tournament, sponsored by Taylor, Incorporated. Now, your broadcasters, Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijiya."_

"Hello, and welcome to the first match of what promises to be an exciting exhibition tournament. I'm Kagome Higurashi, and with me is my co-anchor, Sango Taijiya."

Sango nodded, a smaller smile on her face. "Today, the first of nine matches between two all-star teams of tankers. From Japan, the champion Ōarai Girls Academy Team and the best tankers from their fellow schools, against America's top ROTC tankery competitors." Smiling, Sango turned to Kagome to begin the traditional banter of sportscasting. "I have to say, this is going to be a fascinating match to watch."

Kagome nodded. "From what I've seen of the Japanese team, this is an extremely diverse group of girls with a wide array of skills in tankery. Just one example, in the match of Ōarai vs. Saunders College High, Ōarai floored all the experts when they used cell phones to circumvent Saunder's listening in on their radio broadcasts."

"Or their most famous moment," Sango said, the desk cutting to the footage from last year's finals. "When Ōarai took out a Maus in a way no one could ever have seen coming, Kagome I think the American team definitely has their work cut out for them."

The screen went back to the desk, Miho watching on a small TV as the casters went on. Kagome nodded to Sango. Quickly looking over, Miho saw Anchovy standing with the reporter from the network, a small blond woman who just barely stood above the girls in Team Rabbit. Smiling at the knowledge Anchovy would be able to handle the media, Miho went back to watching.

The camera focused on Sango. "And now, we go to our Japanese team reporter, May Hopkins."

The camera cut to the reporter, her blonde hair cut short as her blue eyes sparkled. "Yes, Sango, and I'm standing here with Chiyomi 'Anchovy' Anzai, commander of the Japanese Carro Armato P 40, and the team's media representative. Anchovy, is your team worried at all about the upcoming match?"

Anchovy laughed, waving her riding crop in the air. "What's there to fear? It's an exhibition, and we know that our team will play as hard as it can to win for our own pride!"

May nodded, pushing on with the interview. "So you don't fear the American team's heavier late war tanks? Many analysts are saying that the Japanese early to mid-war designs will be a major detriment to the overall exhibition."

"Not at all," Anchovy said, waving the comment away. "We have our own heavy models after all, the American team's T30 is frankly their only real threat to the Tiger and Tiger P. Plus, against their few early model tanks, our Char B1 and Panzer IV definitely have the advantage in firepower and armor."

May puller her mic back. "So I guess the real question is, do you think your own team can come together so easily? Other analysts have said that your team has so many varying styles of tankery, your ability to come together may not come together as easily as the American team."

Anchovy laughed a little. "Another misconception, one that will surprise everyone. If anything, our team's diverse styles and abilities with their own equipment will force the American team to deal with as many strategies as we have tanks."

May smiled. "Thank you Anzai, back to you, Sango and Kagome."

The camera cut back to the desk, the two anchors smiling pleasantly. "Thank you May, we'll check back with you later." Quickly shuffling a few papers, Kagome looked over to Sango. "Well, the American team isn't here yet, but there's still plenty of time before the match properly starts, so let's fill the viewers in on what the match will be."

"Mihosha?" Turning, Miho saw Katyusha waiting beside Maho next to the Panzer IV. "We just wanted to go over the plan one last time."

"Of course," Miho said. "Everyone, come here!" Quickly, the team hurried to gather around the Ausf. H, Miho standing on the front armor. "The match uses the bunker assault rules; the object is to destroy the enemy's bunker, or their entire team. The bunker is made of concrete, but the firing slits allow a tank to close in, and fire a shell inside to instantly destroy it."

The girls looked up at Miho expectantly. They all smiled, and it was clear they were excited to see what the American team would be capable of. Even Erika had a small grin, looking up at Miho with some small measure of confidence. "Now, we'll split into two teams. The guard team will be led by Maho, and consist of the Tiger, Tiger P, Type 3, Hetzer, StuG III, Lee, and Char. I'll lead the Assault team, and will take the Panzer IV, Churchill, Sherman, Type 89, T-34, and P 40. The Assault team will move right up the center of town, and eliminate any enemies they come across."

"Hey, look, the American team's coming!" Karina shouted. Looking over, Miho turned and felt her blood stop in her veins.

Armstrong rode at the side of the tanks astride a massive brown draft horse, wearing a cavalry Stetson and two spurs with his Army Combat Uniform. The tanks all had speakers on them, loudly blasting a march as they closed on the staging point. Armstrong rode tall in the saddle, the horse practically trotting along beside the tanks.

"That's Garryowen," Yukari said, watching wide eyed as the tanks closed in. "It's the march of the 1st Cavalry, it's incredible they're allowed to do this!"

Miho just watched as the tanks turned to face the Japanese team. Before, when they had roared off the ship, they were painted in their traditional colors. Now it was clear the Americans had done some work. Each tank was decorated with writing and a piece of art on the turret, as large or small as they could make it. The Japanese girls were awestruck, watching as the West Point tank rolled up. On the side of the turret, a woman in black plate armor holding a sword in her right hand, a tank shell in the left, roaring a fierce battle cry. "Strong-Arm" was written on the gun, "Army Strong" written on the sides in massive letters. Written on the front armor, "Untutored Courage Is Useless In The Face Of Educated Bullets".

"Well, they're certainly confident," Darjeeling said calmly, Orange Peeko staring at the tanks in awe. "Will you need us to come with you commander?"

Miho shook her head, nodding to Momo to come with her. The American team practically leapt out of their tanks, wearing ACUs and modern helmets. Each crew member had a comm headset on their helmet, and each tank that could had a machine gun on the turret as well as in the hull. Katherine and Pavlovena started walking over, Armstrong holding his horse by the tanks.

"Good morning," Katherine said, shaking Miho's hand as they four met. "What do you think of the art? Pretty cool right?"

"The Army lets you do things like that in official matches?" Momo asked, looking over the Easy Eight. "But isn't that risky?"

Pavlovena laughed. "As long as it doesn't affect the battle or offend the people watching, the Army lets us put whatever we want on the tanks."

Miho nodded as the referees walked over. Smiling, she bowed to the two Americans, Momo quickly following. "Good luck to both of you."

Katherine and Pavlovena returned the bows, then made an about face and went back to their tanks. A woman was there waiting for them, dark short hair accenting her French Vanilla skin. Even from a distance, Miho could tell that the reporter had sharp blue eyes that scanned the cadets. Quickly, Miho went to the TV. "Yes, Rally Vincent, here with Cadet Katherine Armstrong. Cadet Armstrong, what are your thoughts on the Japanese team?"

"They're definitely going to keep us on our toes," Katherine said, smiling politely at the camera. Cadet Pavlovena stood behind Armstrong, standing quietly with a neutral face. "We already found them trying pre-match recon, so they definitely have the energy and creativity to make the necessary plays to last as far as I can see."

Vincent pulled the mic back. "What about their tanks? Their three heaviest will be nothing compared to the sheer power of the T30's main cannon, and there's already analysts comparing their command tank to the Sherman in terms of protection."

"Maybe, but they also have a T-34 and StuG III, that's more than enough in capable hands." Nodding, Armstrong looked over to the Japanese team as the girls clambered into their tanks for the drive to the starting points. "I'd say this match is going to be nothing more than a warmup for them."

Miho blinked, staring at the screen. No bluster, no haughty pre-game trash talk like how she had expected the Americans to be. "Maybe this really won't be so bad," she thought, turning off the TV.

"Playing it up a bit, aren't we?" Turning the horse around, Armstrong saw Ami in her own camo and cap, hands on her hips and scowling. "And is that a sword at your side? Are you going to order a charge on the heights next?"

"And good morning to you," Armstrong said, expertly dismounting. Ami had to admit, for such a big man he was pretty limber. "You feel the rest of the rules are fair then?"

Ami nodded. "Nine matches, no ties, as many rounds as the tanks have room for. Have to say, the TV channels will eat it up. So where is he?"

"Still at the offices, straightening out some things with the family." Armstrong quickly looked around. "What about her? I know better than to think she would ignore an event like this."

"She isn't my instructor anymore," Ami said. "Wherever she is, I can be sure she's paying very close attention."

Armstrong nodded. "Then let's clear the way then." Saddling up again, Armstrong tipped his hat to Ami, and rode off to the sidelines as the tanks moved to their starting positions. Ami shook her head. "He's always so dramatic." Turning back, she jogged to her Type 10 and hopped into the driver's compartment.

* * *

Miho looked the bunker over. It was eight sided with eight firing slits, a cache of tannerite inside. If the tannerite went off, the bunker was instantly destroyed and the match was over.

"So, what are their names?" Blinking, Miho saw Anzu sitting atop the Hetzer. "The other teams need names Nishizumi, otherwise they won't know who you're talking to."

Miho nodded, and turned to the other schools, starting with St. Gloriana. "The Churchill is team Bulldog." Darjeeling nodded. "The M4 will be team Eagle." Kei threw a thumbs up at Miho. "The P 40 will be team Wolf." Anchovy smacked her whip against the turret. "The T-34 is team Cub." Katyusha grinned and crossed her arms. "And the Tiger will be team Boar."

"Team Boar?" Erika said, sticking her head out from the gunner's hatch. "Are you saying we're supposed to be some kind of pig?"

"Understood commander," Maho said, quickly cutting Erika off. "We wait for your orders."

Miho nodded. Quickly, she opened her map of the city onto the grass. The Japanese bunker was to the west of the Suwa Shrine and the southwest of the Tsumakoiinari Shrine, a few meters away from Highway 51. The American bunker was to the north, in Isomichi, a few meters away from the river. "We'll move through Onukicho first, and regroup at the town office. We'll head northeast from there, and attack the bunker from the south." Miho looked over to Maho. "I'll let you handle the defense. Assault team, our primary objective is protecting the Type 89 until we reach the bunker."

Maho nodded, taking the map closer. "Defensive team, I want the two Tigers posted at the highway," she said. "The StuG III and Hetzer will take positions to guard the intersection between the Suwa and Kabasan shrines. The Lee, Char, and Type 3 I want in the trees nearby, keep yourselves hidden until I give the order to fire or move." Finished, Maho handed the map back to her sister. "Ready when you are commander."

Miho nodded. "All teams, man your tanks!"

The commanders rushed to their tanks, shutting themselves in for the coming match. Miho counted as the seconds hurried by, waiting for the official start to come over the radio. She watched as Yukari and Hana sat on the edges of their seats, practically hopping as they waited.

"Match start!"

The Assault team roared forward, moving east to the Suwa and Kabasan shrines. Treads clacked as they hit asphalt, the tanks turning left at the intersection between the two shrines. It was rolling thunder, oncoming mayhem with cute animals on the side armor. As the tanks rolled by the Suwa shrine, Miho and the others respectfully nodded. Settling in, Miho looked the map over. "Saori, tell Bulldog and Duck teams to head to the north then west via 106, keep Duck team behind the Churchill all the way until they reach the convenience store, then turn right. Cub and Eagle teams will take the south through the parking lots, Cub team will take the lead. Finally, Anglerfish and Wolf will move through the center and meet up with Bulldog and Duck at the bank, and we'll all convene on the town offices."

The tanks split as Miho ordered, rumbling through the streets in a three-pronged assault. The Churchill roared along dramatically, almost turning the Type 89 into an afterthought as it trundled along behind the British tank. The M4 looked almost refined and professional, compared to the unshapely beast that rode ahead of it. The Panzer IV rode ahead as a final evolution of the second generation of tanks, while the P 40 rode behind as a sad looking imitator, rivets standing out like a teenager's acne compared to the smooth, up-armored profile the Panzer IV presented.

"Finally, our tank can prove itself," Noriko said, head halfway out of the turret. "This tank was built to destroy bunkers and pillboxes, those Americans are gonna see exactly what they're up against!"

"Duck team, hold to the rear as we approach the crossroads," Darjeeling said, as the tanks neared the Sakuramichi clinic. "We'll make sure the area is clear of any enemy tanks, that way you'll know whether or not you can proceed safely."

"Roger that," Noriko said, taking out her field glasses. "Shinobu, stop here while they scout around."

The Churchill slowed, the turret traversing left and right at the first intersection to make sure it was clear.

"Assault the 89 as soon as the Churchill is at the second intersection," Rosarita whispered into her radio, watching from the upper floors of the Marine Tower through her binoculars as the Churchill moved past the convenience store, the Type 89 stopping at the first intersection. "Try retreating to the north, the Japanese tanks should link up in the south when you do."

As Noriko watched the Churchill move to the second intersection, she heard a new roar over the quiet. "I hear a tank, Bulldog, get your turret around now!"

Almost instantly, the Churchill started to spin around to the left, backing up as it did. "Shinobu, it's coming from our right, get us facing now!" Shinobu nodded, shifting the levers to turn the tank to face the new threat. On the right, the American's Chaffe coming out from behind a side street. "Fire!" The 89's main gun fired, the reverberating blast echoing through the barren streets.

"This is Bulldog, American tanks have engaged the Type 89, moving to support."

Miho grabbed her throat mic. "Duck team, what tank is firing at you?"

"It's the Chaffee, looks like they didn't take off their speakers," Noriko barked. "We're moving to the Churchill, take it out Akebi!" The small American tank deftly started swerving through the street, only to fall back when the Churchill started to line up a shot.

"They're not running away," Darjeeling said, watching as the Chaffee took position behind a shop. "Duck team, watch your rear for any enemy tanks."

"Roger," Noriko barked, Akebi cranking the turret around to the rear. The Chaffee fired another round, the shell bouncing off the Churchill's massive armor.

"Nilgiri, see if we can't scare them away," Darjeeling said. "HE round, I want a second ready ASAP Orange Pekoe." The Churchill crew worked efficiently, Pekoe slamming a round in as Nilgiri sighted in the Chaffee. Assam closed in on the smaller tank, the massive British tank the Goliath to the Chaffee's David. "Fire!"

The Churchill roared again, the blast throwing rubble everywhere as the Chaffee tried to hide behind the fence that hid a parking lot. "Duck team, stay behind us until we give the all clear, they would never send a tank out alone like this."

"You're right," Noriko radioed back, sounding panicked. "The Te-Ke is right behind us!"

Looking out the commander's hatch, Darjeeling watched the Type 89 spinning around to face the threat from the smaller tankette. "One shot and they're already out," Darjeeling whispered. "Duck team, break for the rendezvous point now!"

The 89 roared to life, sprinting into the intersection and breaking south, the Te-Ke following just behind.

"Nishizumi, Duck team is being pursued down the road by the Type 97." Darjeeling had to steady herself as a round from the Chaffee shook the hull but did little else. "If you make speed, you should be able to intercept at the bank."

"Roger Bulldog, are you alright?" Miho asked, Darjeeling able to hear the Panzer IV start to spin around over the radio.

"We're engaging the Chaffee now," Darjeeling said, watching from her seat as Nilgiri leveled the turret at the now fleeing American tank. "Will report back." Holding the radio away, Darjeeling spun around, watching for any of the other American tanks. "Assam, proceed to the rendezvous point. Nilgiri, keep the gun trained on the Chaffee's position. If you see them move, fire at will."

"They're right behind us," Noriko shouted. The Te-Ke was practically on the back armor of the Type 89, almost toying with them. "Akebi, get the turret around, I want to try scaring them away!"

"Mako, stop here," Miho said, the tank slowing as it came to the intersection the bank sat on. "Anchovy, watch our rear and make sure the enemy can't hit our rear armor."

"Understood," Anchovy said, the P 40 turning so the two tanks were back to back. "Who takes over if the Type 89 is taken out though?"

"We can worry about that later. Yukari, load HE round." Miho looked out her small cupola. "Hana, rotate turret eleven degrees right. Fire only when you have a clear shot." In the distance, Miho could hear the Type 89's main gun firing, quickly followed by the roar of its engine even over the Panzer IV's. "Everyone get ready."

It happened as fast as a person could blink. The Type 89 broke from the right of the Panzer IV into the intersection, the Te-Ke right on its left. Hana took the shot, the shell flew out of the tank, but the Te-Ke broke left down the same street the Panzer IV and P 40 were on, the Type 89 bearing the brunt of the blast. The older medium tank lost most of its left track, careening to a stop into the small slot right next to the Panzer IV.

"How dare you use us like that," Anchovy barked. "Fire now, before they escape!"

The P 40's blast shook Miho out of her shock, and quickly refocused. "All assault tanks hold position! Bulldog, Eagle, and Cub teams, new rendezvous point is at the Joyo Bank, proceed with all haste."

"Roger commander," Kei said, leaning her head into the Sherman's hull. "Alright, we're meeting up with Miho at new coordinates, listen up!"

Katyusha huffed as her T-34 changed course. "Just foolish," she grumbled. "It was a tankette, and they couldn't even take it out?"

Hana hunched herself over. "Sorry Miho," she said, her voice weak. "I didn't expect them to pull away like that."

"It's alright Hana, I didn't either." Looking out the commander's cupola, Miho grabbed her radio. "Duck team, are you alright?"

"We're fine," Noriko said, pushing herself off Akebi as Shinobu and Taeko groaned. "We're still functional, but we'll need to fix our track."

Miho nodded, seeing Bulldog team finally, slowly, rolling up to Duck team's rear. "Understood. Saori, contact my sister, tell her we need the Type 3 to break away from the bunker and take position to protect the Type 89."

After a few minutes waiting and Duck team starting to work on their tank, Anteater team rolled into view. The commanders were all out next to the Panzer IV, trying to figure out what their next move was. Grabbing her map, Miho checked the situation. "They haven't attacked our position yet, but why?"

"Maybe they're waiting for us to attack first," Darjeeling said. "They know the Type 89 was the best tank for this rule set, without it destroying the bunker will be that much harder."

"Then we roll in with everything we have," Anchovy barked. "They probably think they've thrown a wrench into our plans. In reality, all they've done is simply force us to move in and fire through the slits in the bunker's roof."

"It's still asking a lot," Kei mused, pointing to the enemy position. "They probably have their T30 waiting for us, and the Chaffee and Type 97 are still running loose somewhere."

"All that matters is the bunker," Miho said, tapping the map. "Alright, we're modifying the plan. Katyusha, I want the T-34 at the front, we're heading for their bunker."

Watching from her position, Rosarita watched as the crews jumped back into their tanks, the Type 3 guarding the smaller 89 as the girls repaired the track. "The assault force is still on the move, they're in one solid platoon. Be ready, they're done scouting."

The tanks sped through Wado, treads ruining the road as the turrets scanned the surrounding area for any more surprises. "Mihosha, should we surround the bunker and bombard it?" Katyusha asked.

"Not when the T30 is still in the area," Miho answered. "We need to locate all the enemy tanks first, then figure out how to eliminate them."

"But Miho, that'll take too long," Kei argued. "We should strike the bunker with one of our tanks, detonate the tannerite before they can eliminate us."

"I know that sounds like the best plan right now, but we shouldn't get reckless," Miho said, having a quick flashback to the match with Pravda. "We need to take things slow, and make sure the enemy can't find a weakness."

Anchovy leaned back in her seat, scowling. Nishizumi was a smart commander, but Anchovy disagreed. It was clear the other commanders did too to some degree. "Pepperoni, when I give the word, we're going to break for the bunker. Carpaccio, I want an HE shell ready."

"Are you sure about this Duce?" Carpaccio asked, grabbing the shell. "Nishizumi wouldn't make a decision unless she was sure of it."

"Sometimes one must follow, other times one must make the path." Looking out from her tank, Anchovy watched the column moving closer to the enemy position on the outskirts of town. "We'll finish this match and get our first victory for our team."

"All tanks, when we get within visual range, I want everyone to form a rough semi-circle around the enemy's position." Miho checked the map again, seeing the bunker surrounded by a rough half-circle of trees.

The tanks rolled into a skirmish line about 500 yards away from the bunker, the utter stillness of it all giving an utterly unnatural feel to the situation. The sun shone down, the tanks rumbled patiently, but instead of being greeted with shellfire, there was only the calm of the field. The path to the bunker was clear and open.

"It's definitely a killzone," Katyusha said. "They're just waiting for us to move in."

"There's no way we can get around it, they're know exactly what we're trying to do." Miho let out a sigh, sliding into her seat in the turret of the Ausf. H. "Saori, are the other teams in position?"

"Eagle team is still moving, but they'll be ready in two minutes," Saori said, adjusting her equipment. "Cub and Bulldog are in position though, Boar reports the enemy hasn't moved on the objective yet."

Miho nodded, taking another look at the enemy bunker. A breeze blew softly around them, waves of grass playing about like ocean waves of green that broke in the nearby patches of trees. Even without any enemy tanks nearby in view, Miho knew they were waiting just out of sight, ready to pounce on any assault. "Okay, we're going to try bombarding them from a distance, try to draw them out. I want Hippo team to move to our rear and cover us-"

"This is Eagle team, Wolf is breaking position, they're heading straight into the trap!" Kei shouted, Miho turning to see the P 40 breaking from cover and charging hard for the concrete bunker.

"Wolf team, what are you doing?" Miho said, watching as Anchovy's tank sped headlong into the killzone. "Fall back now, before they open fire!"

"We can't afford to wait or they'll break through our defenses," Anchovy barked back. "A strike before they can will stop us from being defeated!"

"Nishizumi, if they go in alone they'll leave a gap in our lines," Katyusha radioed. "We either have to go in all at once or let them take us apart."

"What was she thinking?" Hana whispered, watching as the Italian heavy tank roared right at the bunker. Everyone could tell what the Anzio team was thinking, and it might have worked with more time in the battle. Now, so early in the game, it was their death sentence.

"All tanks on the assault squad, move forward to support Wolf team, but pull back immediately if they're taken out." Checking her surroundings, Miho knew their opponents were just waiting to spring the trap. "If you sight a muzzle flash, relay it immediately to the tank closest to it."

Wolf team's tank positioned itself right at one of the "firing slits" to the bunker, Miho practically able to feel Anchovy's grin inside her turret. "The first match is ours, and the rest will be too!"

"Why aren't they firing, they should be raining hell on us by now Ms. Nishizumi." Yukari tapped her foot nervously, hands wrapped around a shell.

"I don't know Yukari, maybe they're-"

"Enemy rear, it's Mother Superior!" At Darjeeling's words, Miho looked out the back of her turret to see the tanks from the opposing team rolling up through the buildings, the M6 Heavy Tank "Mother Superior" at the center behind Ōarai's Ausf. H. On the side of the gun, the team had written, "The Yardstick". A nun had been painted onto the turret, wearing an eyepatch, holding a shell in one hand and a ruler in the other. On the side, "God Forgives, Marines Don't". Slowly, the turret levelled at the rear armor, as a mighty blast from just ahead reverberated through the field.

"It's Ohio State, they're hiding in the treeline," Katyusha said, her voice shaking. "Nishizumi, what are you orders?"

Before Miho could answer, the main gun on the Mother Superior fired. The shell landed hard next to the Panzer IV, covering the turret in dirt. "Mako, move us out of the line of fire!" Mako didn't answer, and Miho definitely didn't feel the tank moving by the time the second shell hit home on the rear of the Panzer IV, shaking the hull and killing the engine. Yukari let out a groan as she put her shell back. "Take out in the first battle. I guess it had to happen eventually."

Miho put on a smile for her friends' sake. "It's okay, our bunker is still up." Looking out the turret, Miho saw that the P 40 was also smoking and out of the match. "Wolf team, is anyone hurt?"

"No, we're fine," Anchovy said, sounding dejected. "We just wanted to end the match quickly is all."

"What's important is that you're all not hurt," Miho said, watching the other tanks start to fall back. The T30 fired again from the trees, the shell throwing up a plume of dirt next to the T-34. "Darjeeling, you take command of the assault squad."

"Understood Miho," Darjeeling said. "All tanks, fall back to the Type 89 immediately."

* * *

"The assault force was just pushed back commander," Akaboshi said, putting down her headset. "The T-34, Sherman, and Churchill are pulling back to the Type 89. It looks like Anzio tried to make for a quick win."

"Figures they'd do something so foolish," Erika said, scowling. "Commander, should we take new positions?"

Maho shook her head. "Negative. The enemy will likely be coming after us with the majority of their forces. Order all tanks to hold their positions and wait for my orders to move only. If they feel they have a good shot on an enemy tank's side or rear, they have permission to fire." Despite her calm tone, Erika saw that Maho was slowly wringing her hands on her skirt.

"Nishizumi was taken out?" Yuuki whimpered, the whole tank suddenly feeling a cold shiver run down their spines. "But how?"

"The enemy must have known she was the vital link to our operations," Caesar said. "They decapitated our head, and we are left to carry on without her."

"I never thought I'd see Nishizumi taken out," Momo whispered. "The Americans really know what they're doing, don't they?"

"They just got lucky," Anzu said, idly tearing into another helping of sweet potatoes. "We still have Nishizumi's sister with us after all."

Opening her hatch, Maho grabbed her own binoculars and started scanning the area. North on the highway, there was no activity. On the right flank, nothing moving through the town or down Highway 2. "Bulldog team, did you spot any other tanks during your initial assault?"

"Only the T30 and M6," Darjeeling said. "Duck team is almost back into operation, we're going to try and make a second assault from a distance."

"Negative, find a new position and hold there until further orders can be relayed." Checking the map, Maho leaned over to Erika. "Their own assault squad can't be far behind. They undoubtedly have their lightest tanks making observations as we speak. We're the most obvious targets, we should prepare for the Cromwell and Comet to assault from the front as they move another to our rear."

"Moving the gun around now commander," Erika said, shifting the gun of the Tiger to the rear. "What's our new plan?"

"The assault squad knows where the enemy is, and now they're wary of ambushes. What we need is to buy them enough time to get the Type 89 moving against and give it sufficient cover against the T30. Akaboshi, radio to all tanks their orders; hold back the American team until the enemy bunker is destroyed. Order Leopon team to angle their 35 degrees right, we'll do the same."

The two giants shifted on the highway, covering each other's flanks from the enemy. "_Nothing I could have imagined last tournament,_" Erika thought, keeping her eye down range. "Commander, out of curiosity, did they still have their speakers on their tanks when the match started?"

Maho nodded. "Akaboshi, ask the assault squad whether they saw any tanks with the speakers still attached."

Akaboshi nodded. "Duck teams says the Chaffee definitely had the speakers on the chassis when they made contact, why?"

Erika chuckled. "They're in for a rude surprise is all," she muttered, listening as best she could over the Tiger's engine.

"Do you think they're moving their big guns into position?" Karina asked, trying to listen out onto the field.

"No, they still have to protect their own bunker," Azusa whispered, turning the Lee's third turret to the left towards the city. Since the tournament, they'd finally gotten the proper turrets for the M3, finally correcting the fact that it was actually a Grant they were calling a Lee. For her part, Azusa felt like she could at least contribute a little more towards harassing the enemy with the new machine gun she could fire. "Hippo team, how are you holding up?"

"Fine," Erwin answered, peeking out slightly from her hatch. "Haven't spotted the enemy yet, but we're sure they're moving just outside our range, probably right on the beach even. What about you?"

"Well, I was just thinking," Azusa said, bringing her turret back to center. "Why leave the speakers on their tanks?"

"This is Mallard team, I hear some kind of music," Sodoko radioed. "Rabbit team, can you hear it?"

Ripping off her headphones, Azusa's eyes went wide. Another wailing guitar riff, clearly from the same band that the Americans used during their introduction. "Affirmative, unknown enemy tanks approaching from the north."

"Rabbit and Mallard, stay calm and try to sight the targets," Maho ordered, her voice monotone to the point of being robotic. "Remember, they're already giving away their position. Hippo and Turtle team, be on guard."

Following the music, Azusa focused her turret a few klicks to the left of the railroad tracks nearby. "Aya, put the turret there," she ordered. "Mallard team, enemy is coming out of the trees to the north, be ready to fire."

The two twin-barreled tanks zeroed in on the trees. Their heavy guns elevated to the proper height, their secondary turrets loaded and ready.

"We might have been defeated last time, but we won't go down so easy here," Sodoko said, putting her turret on target.

The music kept closing, and now words were clearly audible. "_All you women who want a man off the street/Don't know which way you wanna turn_." The two tanks closest to the bunker waited, crews gripping at whatever they could. The music roared louder, the trees closest to the open ground starting to shake.

"Remember that the enemy is counting on our tanks being ill-trained and fearful," Maho said over the radio. "Show them the price for underestimating their opponents."

"She really is a different style of leader from Miho," Yuzu said, Anzu crumpling up a bag of dried potatoes. "No wonder the Nishizumi style has such a reputation."

"What she really needs to learn is to relax," Anzu said, leaning back in her seat.

"Shouldn't you be watching for enemy tanks?" Momo asked.

"Mallard team, fire on my word," Azusa said, practically whispering into the mic. The trees rattled harder as the enemy closed, the music clearly audible now. "_I'm gonna take you down/Aw down down down/So don't you fool around/I'm gonna pull it pull it/Pull the trigger!_"

Azusa nodded. "Fire!"

The second the Comet and Cromwell came out from the trees, rounds rained down on them. Yuuki kept loading shells as Gomoyo repositioned for another salvo. The two American tanks froze their assault, rapidly backing into the trees again before the next blast. The music did get softer though, Aya clapping a little.

"We took out one of their speakers," Aya laughed, the Rabbits jumping around a little at scoring such a lucky hit. "Mallard team, did you see that?"

"That was a great shot," Sodoko said, moving the turret on her tank. "We'll scan the right side, you watch the left."

"Roger that," Azusa said, spinning her turret around. "We might just win!"

"Didn't see that coming," Kora said, Asami popping the hatch to check the speakers once they were in the trees again. "So, what now?"

"Considering they weren't intimidated like we'd hoped, we think of something else," Asami said, holding a blank expression as she came back in with the shattered remains of the speakers. Grabbing her radio, Asami dialed in the frequency for the Dark Dame. "Queen to Dame, Queen to Dame, initial assault has failed, opponents are better trained than anticipated. We're undamaged, should we go again, over?"

"Hold Queen, did you see which tanks were defending the treeline?" Katherine asked.

"Four shells at once, has to be the Char and Lee," Asami said, Kora taking the speaker in hand by the frayed wiring. Asami brought out her map and marked the trees around the bunker. "That leaves the tank killers unaccounted for."

"They're probably on the enemy's right," Katherine said, an engine roaring in the background. "Keep the enemy distracted, but don't put yourselves in their line of fire, over."

"Understood," Asami said, changing frequencies. "Rose, this is Queen. New orders, we're to keep the enemy under suppressive fire, over."

"Roger that," Suki answered, the Cromwell inching forward. "They're at least a half-a-yard in the trees, maybe we can bring some down to blind them."

"Read my mind," Asami said, Jane gently inching the Comet out. "Okay, let's make it rain. Kora, target the trees with HE shells, take away their cover."

The two pairs of tanks started lobbing shells at each other, the thunder of the Char's howitzer almost overtaking the thump-crack of the Lee's 37mm and 75mm guns. Yuuki was loading like a machine, the second a casing fell she instantly put another round in play.

"Commander, the Cromwell and Comet are still firing, we can't get a clear shot on them," Azusa said, watching as another blast from the Char nearly leveled the trees ahead. "If at least one tank breaks from the assault force, we might be able to catch them off guard."

"Negative, we hold here and let the assault squad finish their objective." Scanning the highway, Maho thought she saw something to the south, near the hospital. "Like she said," Maho whispered. "Americans sighted to the south, near the hospital. Turtle team, Hippo team, hold unless you sight enemies on your position. Assault squad, status report?"

"We're almost finished repairing the Type 89," Darjeeling said, sitting atop her turret. Kei and Katyusha were kneeling over a map (Well, Kei was kneeling over a map) pointing with their fingers on the best path to attack from. "We think we have a plan, but it will take time. How long can you hold?"

"Tell them we only have less than half our rounds left," Azusa barked, Yuuki and Saki having to actually stop themselves from moving too quickly.

"Do what you can, we'll buy as much time as possible." Checking the south again, Maho had a better look; the Easy Eight was coming towards them, covered to the rear by the Chi-He. "Easy Eight and Type 1 sighted, you're only dealing with four tanks Darjeeling. Erika, turret left, fifty degrees."

The Tiger made an electric whine as the turret shifted, the massive 88mm nothing short of God's judgment on the coming medium tanks. "Only fire on my word," Maho said. "We can't risk a shell hitting the hospital or missing the enemy."

Erika gripped the trigger, watching as the two tanks closed on their position. The Sherman, for all its flaws, still was a better tank than the Type 1. "_They have to be distracting us,_" Erika thought, as the Sherman grew larger the closer it got. "_But with what? Their heaviest tank is still at their bunker, and their light tanks wouldn't be able to do anything against our heavy tanks._"

"Commander, movement on our left," Nakajima shouted. "It's the Type 97 and Chaffee, they're moving fast on us!"

"They can't penetrate your armor, calm down," Maho ordered, holding her mic as she scanned around again. "Where's the Pershing?"

"Sounds like things are finally heating up," Yuzu whispered, the Hetzer parked nearly across from the Kabasan shrine. The gun was angled on the intersection to their left, the StuG III placed similarly across the way. "Maybe we should go help them?"

"Commander Nishizumi said to hold our position," Anzu said, happily opening some more dried potatoes. "We don't want to disobey our commander."

"I'm worried though," Momo said. "No one's seen the Pershing, and it's got one of the heaviest guns on the American team."

"We'll be fine," Anzu said, mouth full of dried potato. "Both our best tank killers are here after all."

The blast shook the Hetzer, sending dried potatoes and Momo flying onto Anzu. Two houses behind the shrine, the Pershing's gun was smoking from the shot.

"Commander, we've located the Pershing," Erwin radioed. "We'll take it out now!"

The StuG broke from its position, charging across the intersection as Caesar loaded a shell. The Pershing obliged, moving from the position towards the shrine. A woman in Marine dress blues was on the side of the tank, wings spread out behind her as she held a saber aloft. The turret was named "The Door-Knocker", "Any firefight with us is a big one!" scrawled on the frontal armor.

"The Pershing has a weak engine," Erwin said, grinning fiercely. "We'll take a shot, then run to their rear."

At first, it looked like the Pershing wouldn't be able to move into position in time. Then Saemonza watched as the medium tank suddenly jumped from around the alley, placing the thickest armor straight in the path of the StuG.

"How could they do that?!" Oryou shouted, slamming the brakes. Quickly, Saemonza fired a shot, but again watched as another round went flying away. Oryou tried to reverse, but the Pershing fired again. The deep blast of the 90mm cannon was only matched by the blast when the round slammed head on into the StuG's front armor. The German assault gun shuddered, then the white flag popped up.

"Commander, we were just taken out," Erwin grumbled, Maho's eyes going wide. "Sorry, but our Eastern Front just collapsed."

Erika grinned. "Targets are well within range commander, permission to fire?"

Maho nodded, still staring at the enemy's oncoming attack. "Fire at will, all tanks, fire at will!"

The blasts echoed around the bunker, the two 88mm cannons on the Tigers scoring almost instant hits on the highway. Rubble and smoke poured out ahead of the oncoming American tanks, but the light tanks to the north split, as the medium tanks to the south simply kept charging.

The Cromwell broke from cover, still firing as it went to the left of the M3. "You're not getting away," Aya shouted, her 37mm turret just barely tracking the fast English cruiser. "Firing!" The round took a decent chunk out of the dirt, but the Cromwell just doubled back, making a massive zig-zag around the open field.

"I can't track them," Ayumi shouted. "If we turn the tank then the Comet will definitely get one of us."

"This is the assault team, we're moving again," Darjeeling said, the tanks moving from the intersection near the bank. "We should arrive soon, just- Look out, the Mother Superior's just ahead!" A blast echoed in Akaboshi's radio, Maho staring as the American tanks kept charging.

"Firing!" Erika barked, another shell landing just to the left of the Type 1. "Commander, your orders?"

"Mallard team, move to- " Maho started to give the order, but Sodoko suddenly let out a shout.

"We just got hit from behind," Sodoko cried. "The Pershing's right at the bunker!"

"That fast?!" Erika shouted.

"We can't track them, they're moving too fast!" Nakajima yelled, the light tanks running around like rabbits.

"We're caught in a bottleneck commander, the T30's right behind us!" Katyusha screamed.

The Pershing fired dead into the bunker's firing slits, detonating the tannerite payload. Maho watched as the American tanks finally started to slow down, their crews already jumping out of the hatches.

"Ah man, we lost out of the gate?" Nakajima said, climbing out of the turret. "That's some modifications to the Pershing if it was able to move that fast."

"Hey, you guys okay?" Looking to the left, Nakajima saw the Chaffee driving over, Cadet Fan out of the turret. A massive mountain lion was painted across the length of the turret, "Fullmetal" written on the cannon. Across the front, "My other weapon is the engine!" "That wasn't a bad first match. You positioned yourself pretty well when you realized what you thought we were trying to do."

"Thanks," Nakajima said, smiling as the rest of Leopon team climbed out. "Say, is that Pershing modified? It moved so fast, it was almost unreal."

"Yeah, Winona and Cadet Weber worked on it," Fan said. "What'd you both do with that engine again Winona?"

"A Porsche Tiger," Winona Rockbell said, staring at the Tiger P with great sparkling round eyes, smiling like she'd just seen an angelic vision. "One that actually works, I can't believe you were able to work past the belts to where you have it now."

Leopon team chuckled among themselves. "Actually, it wasn't that hard when you consider that we had better materials to work with than the original designers," Suzuki said. "I mean, when you remember that they had to use pipe fittings at some points?"

"I know, it's a crime," Winona said, smiling as the recovery trucks finally started rolling in to collect the disabled tanks. "Well, we should be getting back to the hangars right?"

"Yeah," Nakajima said, sliding back into the Tiger P. Closing the hatch, she let out a breath. "Man, they didn't seem so cheery a second ago," she said, watching as the two light tanks drove towards the hangars. "It was like they'd lived in Ōarai their whole lives with how the other squad said they were driving around the city.

"Yeah, it was freaky," Tsuchiya whispered. "You think they had some kind of intelligence?"

"They only had the same maps we did," Hoshina said. "There's no way they could have known every street and alley that quickly."

Nakajima leaned back in her chair, watching as the Tiger slowly started to pull away from the highway. "Wonder how the sisters are taking this," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sweet Shop Secrecy

"_Let's face it, a nice creamy chocolate cake does a lot for a lot of people; it does for me."_

_Actress Audrey Hepburn_

* * *

Ami was waiting for the team as it rolled back to the hangars, glaring from under her cap. Her foot tapped the dirt with a quick tempo, arms crossed as if to keep them from reaching out for someone's neck.

"This is bad," Yukari whispered, hiding behind Hana as the dragon wagons brought the disabled tanks back. "Should we play sick? Act like we all have concussions?"

"I don't think she would believe it in your case," Saori said, tapping on Yukari's helmet. "Miporin, what do we do?"

Miho stood up as straight as she could. "I'm the commander, I'll take the responsibility for our loss. Everyone else, begin work on the tanks."

"Good luck Miho," Hana whispered. Miho nodded, jumping off the trailer as it slowed down. Walking over to Ami, Miho stood as straight and tall as she could, ready for impact.

"What happened out there?" Ami said. There was no rage, no anger that many people might have expected from a trained soldier who just saw their trainees fail. No, Miho could see it in Ami's eyes. It was a tranquil fury, the kind of anger that people see when they've gotten arrested and their parents ask, "What were you thinking?"

"The American team had better intelligence than we expected- "

"Tell me something the team can use, Nishizumi," Ami said, voice starting to border on a growl. Miho whimpered a little, but Ami broke right past it. "You lost control of the team, how did Anzio make a move like that without you knowing about it? Or how your teammates didn't think that maybe the Chaffee and 97 were something to worry about. How about the biggest of all, the fact that you didn't plan for failure."

Miho was about to answer, but the sound barely made it out when she saw her mother standing in front of the hangar the Tiger was parked in, watching dispassionately as her youngest was dressed down for her actions. Miho's heart started to pound again, her eyes going wide. If she could think, she would have known her body was preparing to run, and run hard and fast away from the threat.

Ami bared her teeth. "The next match is going to be a flag battle," Ami said turning away. "I expect better."

Miho didn't answer as Ami walked away, her eyes were locked on her mother, and her mother's eyes were locked on Miho. Miho watched as her vision narrowed, blocking out the action around her. She lost sight of the American team pulling into their hangars, or her teammates trying to smile past the loss. Her eyes centered on the glare her mother was sending at her. Miho tried to say something, to squeak out some reason, but there was only dead air coming out of her mouth.

"Miho?" Snapped back to focus, Miho spun around to see Anchovy standing behind her, face down and sullen. Carpaccio and Pepperoni stood behind her, heads bowed. "I want to apologize. We might have had a better chance following your plan. I hadn't expected the Americans to react in time. It was my fault we lost, not yours."

Miho started to crawl out of her mind's trap, giving a weak smile to Anchovy. "No, I understand why you did it. Just tell me next time, that way we can work it out together."

"And maybe next time we communicate a little better?" Katyusha said, again astride Nonna. Glaring down at Miho, she looked like a wrathful judge trying to pass sentence on an innocent defendant. "There was barely any communication at all during that fight, there was no way of knowing what our own tanks were planning before they did it. It was like there were six separate teams out there."

Miho nodded. "Agreed. We should work on our communications next practice, for now we need to make sure the tanks are in working order."

"Hey, Nihsizumi!" Turning, Miho saw Katherine and Hawks walking over, Katherine holding her helmet in hand as she walked. "That was a pretty good first match for you guys." Holding out her hand, Katherine smiled gently. "Don't worry, you still have eight matches to go after all."

Miho smiled, nodding as she shook Katherine's hand. "Of course, thanks. Say, how did you manage to navigate the city so effectively?"

Hawks shook her head. "No dice, that's op-sec territory."

Katherine nodded. "She's right, we'd be giving away one of our biggest advantages if we did. Also, you should be getting ready for tonight." Katherine turned to her right, looking skyward as if she was deep in thought. "After our first win, I think we should celebrate with some nice, delicious chocolate cake, hmmm?"

Miho cringed a little, suddenly feeling a pinch in her wallet. "Well, I guess we did make the agreement, though…"

"It's settled then," Hawks said, smiling conservatively compared to Katherine's beaming face. "We'll meet you all at the school ship at 1800 tonight. Since we have two days before the next match, that should be plenty of time for you all to get ready."

Sighing, Miho shook what she could off, walking over to her team. "So, how did it go?" Assam asked, watching Miho shuffle under the hangar roof.

"We're treating them to dinner tonight apparently," Miho said, looking the Churchill over. A massive blast pattern was on the rear of the turret, scorched black by a powerful impact. "I guess it was the T30 wasn't it."

"Clearly all of the American tanks have been modified in respect to their speed," Darjeeling said, nodding as she walked over from behind the tank. "We need to start taking that into consideration during our battle planning."

"Well the next match is going to be a flag battle," Miho said, climbing onto the Churchill for a closer look. The round had clearly obliterated the rear turret armor on the Churchill, and the tank would probably need a new turret before the next match. "That 155mm, we need to find a way to take it out."

"I don't know how we can," Nilgiri said, Orange Pekoe nodding sadly. "That tank has armor _and_ armament, we'd be lucky to score a hit on that thing at its maximum range, either that or surround and bombard them into defeat."

"Then we just need to be smarter," Miho said, smiling down at her teammates. "Now, where did the M6 hit you?"

As Miho spoke with her teammates, Ami walked over to Shiho. "Something definitely went wrong. Reizei is one of the team's best, here she was too far off her game for it to be normal."

Shiho shifted her gaze over to her daughter's team. "Mechanically, nothing is wrong with any of the tanks. The Americans can see it clearly, the biggest threat to the team's success are the crews."

Looking back to the girls, Ami saw what Shiho was talking about. Reizei was curled up in the driver's seat, almost catlike as she slept. Ami knew that the girl wasn't much of a morning person, but if she had fallen asleep in the middle of a match, something had gone out of her girls' control. "I'll look into it instructor."

"I recommend being cautious though," Shiho said, glaring beyond Ami. "You never know who might decide to get involved."

Turning, Ami saw Armstrong and Taylor walking over, Taylor dressed in light blue button-up shirt and slacks. "Well that was quite a way to kick things off," Taylor said, still smiling congenially. "I've never seen the Easy Eight teams take so long to feel an opponent's style over."

"Agreed, typically a match like this would have ended far more quickly," Armstrong mused, stroking his chin. "I think it's safe to say the cadets see your girls as a very interesting group of opponents Ami."

"Yeah, that's just swell and dandy," Ami said, looking up at Armstrong. "The spotter was at the top of the Marine Tower, wasn't she?"

"Again, I don't know what the team's plans are," Armstrong said, looking down at Ami from half her height above her. "All I can say is that it is certainly the tallest structure in the area, isn't it."

Shiho watched dispassionately as Ami and Armstrong went back and forth about the match, Ami's attempts to ferret something useful out of Armstrong deflected by Armstrong's continuing assertion that he was nothing more than an observer to the actions of the Easy Eight. More interesting was Taylor's behavior during the back and forth. He watched, still smiling, but Shiho saw that his eyes were glazing over, looking towards the hangars instead of the argument. Following his gaze, she saw him staring at the Japanese tanks.

"Excuse me," Shiho said, turning back to Armstrong. "But something is troubling me. As foolhardy as Anzio's decision was, why did they not fire when they were at the bunker?"

Ami and Armstrong stopped their argument and looked at each other, realizing that Anzio's P 40 could have actually won the match, but didn't actually fire so close to the bunker. Spinning towards the hangars, Ami and Armstrong stormed over to the P 40, Taylor and Shiho trailing behind, two smaller ships in the wake of the real muscle.

Anchovy was helping Carpaccio take the rounds out of the turret when she saw Ami and Armstrong coming over. Whimpering, Anchovy ducked into the turret, barely keeping her eyes visible.

"Anzai, why didn't you fire?" Ami barked, drawing the attention of the entire Japanese team. "You had a clear shot and more than enough time, but you didn't fire. Why?"

"Well, you see, it's a little complicated," Anchovy whispered, trying to shrink into the turret to avoid Ami's wrath. The other teams were already cowering behind their tanks, except for Miho, Carpaccio, and Caesar.

"I've got time, believe me," Ami growled, Armstrong looking sideways at her but saying nothing. "Why didn't you take the shot?"

Anchovy looked at Armstrong, it was quick but everyone saw it. Nodding, Armstrong left the bay, Taylor staying with concern written on his face. Taking a deep breath, Anchovy stuck the rest of her head out of the turret. "Inside the bunker, it looked like there was someone inside," Anchovy whispered. "But after we were taken out, I got a better look. It was a CPR practice dummy, someone had stuck it inside the bunker."

Ami facepalmed, growling towards the Americans. "A dummy, anyone trying to fire up close would hesitate if they saw what looked like a person inside."

"Something they can't use again," Shiho mentioned, glancing at Miho. The young captain quickly ducked behind the Churchill, peeking out like Anchovy, trying to avoid the full impact. "That's all I wanted to know, captain. Mr. Taylor." Nodding, Shiho walked out, looking at Armstrong for a second before disappearing from view around the corner of the hangar.

"It's okay Duce, you did the right thing," Carpaccio said, patting Anchovy gently. "You didn't want anyone getting hurt, that's what matters."

"It's still a rotten trick," Saori said, the team slowly starting to come out of cover. "If this is what PSYOPs are, it's just plain rotten."

"But something you girls can turn to your advantage." Grinning, Ami walked out of the hangar too, smiling evilly at Armstrong as she left.

Taylor shook his head. "I'm so sorry girls, truly." Leaning against the P 40, he smiled softly at Anchovy. "I had really hoped the American teams wouldn't sink to tricks like this to win. I guess I was being a little too naïve."

"No, it was their decision," Miho said, smiling up at Taylor. "You can't control what their strategies are after all. I'm honestly kind of happy, they could've done something worse to us."

Taylor smiled back at Miho. "Well, you aren't wrong." A buzzing sound alerted Taylor to his phone. Grabbing it, he nodded at whatever he saw. "Excuse me girls, I have to take a call." Quickly walking out of the hangar, Taylor put the phone to his ear and disappeared around the corner, leaving the girls alone again.

"Ah, Ms. Reizei!" Yukari said, suddenly remembering that Mako was still asleep in the tank. Jumping out of her seat, she clambered over the turret to the driver's seat, gently trying to shake Mako awake. "Ms. Reizei, can you wake up please? The match is over."

Mako pulled away from Yukari, curling up even tighter in her seat as Yukari sighed. "I guess she didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Not getting enough sleep is one thing," Momo said, Turtle team walking over as Anzu kicked forlornly at the ground. Hana noticed she didn't have any food on her. "She fell asleep in the middle of a match, that doesn't just happen. Something either kept her up too late last night, or put her to sleep today."

"No, tankery rules state that interfering with another team's tanks or team members physically is strictly forbidden," Miho said, looking towards the American team. "They probably did something last night to affect her sleep."

"And that doesn't count?" Kei said, walking over. "That's still interference, they were going after one of the team."

"The rules just won't see it that way I'm afraid," Darjeeling said. "Ms. Reizei is physically unharmed after all. So long as the Americans don't directly interfere with ourselves or the tanks, they can act with almost complete immunity."

"Then we'll need to start thinking outside the box as well," Kei said, grinning. "Anyway, let's get ready for tonight huh? I'm gonna bet we'll need a lot of cakes to keep the Americans under control."

* * *

Taiga finished her papers on the special report, satisfied that the facts were accurate. Trying to navigate the rules for gaining access to files from the GSDF was probably the toughest part, but she'd managed to find them all just in time for the first loss.

"You don't think she'll come after us?" Taiga's cameragirl said, looking over the pictures they planned to use along with the information. "I mean, you aren't scared at all?"

"It's our job to give people information they might need," Taiga said, getting up to stretch. "We still have an hour to the broadcast, I'm gonna get changed into my uniform."

The camergirl nodded, flipping to the end of the pictures. "I just can't get over how happy she looks," she mused, looking at the picture of a young Ami Chouno smiling atop a Kuromorimine Panzer II.

* * *

Miho and the other commanders waited at the docks, watching as the sky slowly started to darken as the seconds ticked by. Miho had noticed everyone looked so different out of their uniforms. Kei wore a bright white and red t-shirt with denim shorts, compared to Darjeeling's respectable blue skirt and white shirt combo. Anchovy wore a short black skirt and gray top, while Maho wore a loose t-shirt with slacks. The team were mostly finished with the repairs, but the Auto Club and Kei's team had decided to stay longer to make sure they hadn't missed anything Ami would come after everyone about. Kei and Darjeeling talked idly, as Miho stood silently behind them all. Katyusha had gone to her room, saying she needed her sleep to, "Be at my utmost best for tomorrow's planning session!" Anchovy just sat on a bench, numbly staring down at the concrete.

"Maybe I should say something," Miho thought aloud, watching as Anchovy traced shapes in the cement with her shoe. "She's taking it harder than I thought."

"Anchovy is a leader, being told so suddenly to follow orders instead of give them isn't something she can just turn off," Darjeeling said, Kei nodding. "Where the rest of us were tank crew before becoming team commanders, Anchovy was a team commander almost immediately because of the fact that most of her tankery class was graduating when she was a first year."

"Wow, I had no idea Anzio Academy had such a rotation," Miho said. "Does that mean most of the team now are first years?"

"For the most part, yeah," Kei said, leaning against a light post. "Anchovy, Carpaccio, and Pepperoni are the most senior members on that team, and even they still have a lot of learning to do. They're the most experienced crew Anzio has though, so it's safe to say they aren't going anywhere for now."

Miho turned to her sister, realizing that Maho was probably in a worse place. Anchovy was teaching herself and team as she went, where Maho was expected to know the best means of winning no matter what. If anything, Maho was probably burying her fear and disappointment so deep that it wouldn't show to anyone, even her own sister.

"Hey, glad you guys decided to show." Turning, Miho saw the Americans walking over, dressed so differently from their uniforms that Miho almost thought they were different people. Katherine wore a bright pink dress and small light blue jacket, blond hair trailing down to the middle of her back. Hawks had let her hair down as well, though she had on a simple black skirt and tan jacket with an undershirt. Catalina wore a tight turtleneck and black pants, as Ross came over in a light jacket, t-shirt, and dark blue cargo pants. "We wanted to make sure we could talk to you all about a few things away from Taylor, is that okay?"

"Sure, whatever you need," Miho said, the commanders following the crew of the Dark Dame to Café LeClerc. Walking in, Miho was surprised to see the majority of the tables were taken by the American team, two left open for Miho and her friends and the Dark Dame crew.

If Miho had thought the West Point cadets looked different, it was nothing compared to the other teams. Out of uniform, they looked mismatched to the point of lunacy. Cadet Rockbell wore a white top and black pleated miniskirt with combat boots, which was almost puritan compared to the pink tank top and green miniskirt Eda Langley was wearing, "Just Do It" stenciled across Eda's chest, but downright risqué compared to the shirt/vest/dress combo Cadet Mizuno wore. The distant smell of tobacco lingered around some of the Americans, but they all had the distinct smell of oil and steel. "Wow, it's hard to believe this is all the same team," Miho said, sliding into a booth.

"The military only requires uniformity when on-duty," Catalina said, sliding in across from Miho. "When they let you off for a bit, well, you can tell that you're still allowed to be yourself."

Miho nodded, not bothering to look at the menu. She and her friends had been to the café enough that Miho had a decent idea of what she wanted to order, so she quietly sat back in her chair as the others looked things over and talked to themselves. Kei and Darjeeling slid into the same booth as Miho, Anchovy and Maho sitting right behind the Japanese commander.

"So, I'm gonna be honest," Katherine said, sitting next to Miho. "We all feel like we went too hard on your team, and we actually feel kinda bad about it."

"I'll say," Kei grumbled. "That was a dirty trick you pulled on us, and so early in the running too?"

"Look, we figured that you'd be ready all things considered," Ross said, speaking from the other booth. "Especially since your commander fights Philly style."

"Philly style?" Miho asked, Katherine smiling at the younger tanker.

"It means that you don't waste time on tradition or looking good," Katherine said, nodding to a passing waitress over the dull roar of the American team. "The first tankery teams in the Philadelphia area played that way, it became famous after the '76 match against the Soviet Army team."

Miho looked down, humbled by the…compliment? Insult? The '76 match between the Philadelphia Belles and Soviet Army team was legendary in tankery, but only because the Russians maintained to today that the Belles had played dirty.

"What we're trying to say is that we know tankery for you isn't what it is to us," Katherine said, smiling gently, patting Miho on the back. "We can play it like it isn't a military drill, you just give us the word."

Maho nearly choked on her water behind Miho, hacking up half a lung as Anchovy dodged the spilled glass. The conversation almost seemed to get louder at the same time, Miho picking up bits and pieces.

"I already told you, I just want to hit one good bar while we're here," Cadet Xìhú growled, dressed in a black t-shirt and cut-off denim shorts, glaring across the table at Cadet Pavlovena. "What's one night drinking gonna hurt us?"

"And then, it turns out he thinks tankery is supposed to desensitize the people 'against neo-con warmongering'," Cadet Weber grunted, angrily taking a chunk out of her cheesecake. "It was like he didn't even notice the globe and anchor on my shirt."

"So we're gonna have the BBQ next week," Lita said, Mina devouring her strawberry shortcake. "I've got ribs, stuffed burgers and peppers, what else?"

"You okay Nishizumi?" Hawks asked, patting Maho on the back.

"You're hiding all this from someone," Darjeeling whispered, Kei looking at her opposite like she'd just been hit by a thunderbolt. "All they know is that there's a debt being repaid, but not that you're offering us an easy alternative."

Ross nodded. "If Capt. Armstrong or Mr. Taylor heard about this, we wouldn't even be able to talk to you guys at all for the rest of the exhibition."

Miho looked down, arms crossed and held close to her body. "Sorry, we shouldn't be making you talk to us about this."

"It's alright, really," Katherine said, gently putting a hand on Miho's shoulder. "We know tankery is different for both our teams. We shouldn't be forcing you to treat this like it's a military exercise."

"Your whole team is okay with this?" Kei asked, Catalina tapping the tank for the waitress.

"We talked about it, and we agreed the exhibition would be over long before it should if we played our usual way," Katherine said, turning to the waitress as she walked over.

"Ladies, welcome to Café LeClerc," the waitress said, smiling like all waitresses; politely, calmly, but clearly waiting for her shift to end. "What are your orders?" The Japanese girls quickly rattled off their orders, leaving the cadets.

"I'll have a lemon meringue pie," Ross said.

"An angel food cake with strawberries," Catalina said.

"A vanilla cake please," Hawks said.

"I'll have two of the chocolate cakes, a side of vanilla ice cream, two fruit bowls, and a diet soda please." Smiling, Katherine turned to Miho to see the younger commander staring wide eyed as the waitress walked off. Katherine grinned and winked. "I'll burn it all off in PT, don't worry."

"You all seem to be operating on the presumption that we'll automatically accept your offer," Maho said, breaking straight through the chatter. "What would you say if we refused your offer, decided to play you as equals."

"Then we would accept it," Katherine said, her smile shrinking as she talked to Maho, though Miho made a note that she didn't turn around to face her sister. "We wouldn't like it, but if that would be your team's decision, then there's little to do about it is there?"

"And it's a generous offer we will definitely consider," Darjeeling said, nodding. "In the meantime, why don't we all enjoy the delicious cakes here? From what Nishizumi has said, Café LeClerc has the best anywhere."

Miho smiled, glad to dodge the sudden uncomfortable air that surrounded the discussion. "Right, it really is."

The food came quickly, the mini-Dragon Wagons rolling out with Ōarai academy flags attached to the cab. Three were needed for Katherine, but she practically devoured her sides so fast Miho needed to check her watch to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Gotta admit, the background sound in this café really doesn't quite capture the sound of actual tankery," Hawks observed, as a muffled blast erupted from the ceiling. "It's too quiet, no engines or metal on metal."

"Then why don't we change the tune?" Kora laughed, tossing up an MP3 player, catching it as it came down. "Unless anyone objects."

"Nothing too explicit," Katherine said, shooting a warning glare at Kora. Nodding, Kora jumped up and went to the nearest waitress, holding the player out.

"I'm curious, do you use music to intimidate all your opponents?" Anchovy asked. "Because it can't work on every team you face."

"You'd be surprised," Ross said, taking her time with her snack. "Some teams lose focus from it, they're trying to switch from paying attention to the match and trying to hear the lyrics."

"So it must've been a surprise when the Lee and Char didn't fall for the intimidation," Kei said, grinning. "How'd you know they were the greenest teams we had?"

Hawks grinned. "We do our homework."

The sound system in the café suddenly erupted into a guitar riff, followed seconds later by a wailing scream. The beat was fast and lively, and when they heard it the American team started slamming their fists on the tables and banging their heads.

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised that it's mostly rock," Kei said, shouting a little to make sure she was heard. "But what's the wailing noise?"

"A bagpipe," Katherine said, slamming her fist down with the beat. "Wouldn't be the Murphys without one."

"The who?" Miho asked, before a screaming man started to sing. At least, that's what Miho guessed it was. Katherine thankfully started singing too, Miho focusing on her instead of the singer.

"_Well it's all gone to hell now/Wimps have gangs/Pop punk tough guys with neck tattoos!_"

"Are they trying to intimidate us again?" Anchovy asked, covering her ears to try and block out the pipes.

"No, they're doing this for some other purpose," Maho said, staring at the Americans. Miho saw the wheels turning behind her sister's eyes, trying to puzzle out the reason for the display. Was it a psychological tactic of some kind? Some display to cow their opponents? Miho smiled a little, and turned to Katherine.

"This song sounds really catchy," Miho said, bouncing a little with the tune. The other commanders stared at Miho, Kei with half-eaten cake hanging off her lips. "They sound really passionate, like how most of our team is about tankery."

"Hey, you're catching on," Katherine said. She probably thought that she was patting Miho on the back, but to Miho it was like a hammer slamming her into the table. "Honestly, Taylor wants us to keep up impressions. We're glad you understand though."

"That still doesn't explain the bagpipes," Anchovy grumbled, rubbing at her ears.

"Call it tradition," Hawks said, finishing off her cake. "So, what will your answer be Nishizumi?"

Miho straightened out, clearing her throat quietly as the song ended. "I'll need to talk with my team about it, privately. I'll make sure to let you know tomorrow morning."

Katherine nodded, holding out a hand. "Then it's a deal."

Shaking, Miho felt reassured by Katherine's smile. It was warm, not hiding anything behind it. A sincere honest smile that seemed to brighten up the table.

"Don't think this gets you out of paying for the food though," Catalina said, Ross snickering as Kei and Darjeeling sighed, pulling out their wallets.

* * *

Armstrong leaned back in his chair, nodding as his CO spoke about the first match. "Yes sir, they did perform well. No, no, I'd imagine the Japanese team went in fully aware of what they were facing. Of course sir, no problems reported." Armstrong's office was a Spartan affair, just a desk with a laptop, various uniforms hanging on the wall in case they were needed. It would probably surprise anyone who had heard of the Armstrong family that their oldest son didn't have a most ostentatious room, but then those people didn't really know the Armstrong family.

"Yes sir, Capt. Chouno has been more than helpful in ensuring the event goes as smoothly as possible," Armstrong said, turning to the one other accoutrement in the room, a small flatscreen mounted on the wall, tuned to the local network off the school ship, showing…

"Sir, can you please hold for just one moment?" Armstrong said, eyes locked on the screen. Muting the phone, he grabbed at the remote and turned up the volume.

A small girl with glasses and short pig tails was sitting behind a small desk, looking at the camera like a professional anchor. "-And today, we have a short special on Ōarai's tankery instructor, Capt. Ami Chouno." A small headshot of Chouno faded onto the screen, one from when she was a child. It was strange, looking at Ami Chouno as a little girl playing with a stuffed doll, not as a trained tank commander.

Armstrong grabbed the phone again. "Sir, I believe something has come up, I will call you back the earliest I can." Hanging up, Armstrong glued his eyes to the TV and watched like his career depended on it.

"Capt. Chouno eventually enrolled in Kuromorimine Womens Academy, becoming part of their tankery class. Records indicate that Chouno was an excellent student with good marks and a passion for tankery under then-commander, Shiho Nishizumi." A picture of Ami in tankery appeared next to Taiga, young and smiling next to a stern-faced and young short-haired Shiho. "The driver of a Panzer II commanded by Shiho Nishizumi, Chouno accompanied the team into two championships, though she backed out her senior year before enlisting in the GSDF. The reason why has not been found in any files from Kuromorimine or the SDF, though her actions immediately after taking the position and the announcement of the exhibition match appear to be worlds apart."

Armstrong cringed as the camera cut to footage of Ami ranting at the team in the time before the exhibition. Shouting down at a small Pravda girl in an ushanka for not loading fast enough, the girl shaking with fear. Ordering the girls of Anzio to give pushups for failing to maintain their tracks properly, as the girls struggled to keep up with the pace Ami was setting. Armstrong shook his head as he watched Ami ordering the Kuromorimine team to repaint their Tiger, though the Kuromorimine girls had no problem following her orders succinctly. Armstrong groaned as he covered his eyes, knowing the results would not be pretty when the parents of the girls involved saw the footage.

"We have contacted Kuromorimine for her student records, and have asked Ōarai's administration for information on Capt. Chouno's background, yet no records have come to our offices." Pausing, Taiga adjusted her glasses for a moment, then went to looking right at the viewer. "Capt. Chouno has essentially locked our news crews out of Ōarai's practices before the exhibition, leading to a simple question; what does Capt. Chouno have to hide?"

Armstrong muted the TV and grabbed his phone, dialing up Ami's number before Taylor could push her further. The line rang, but when Chouno picked up all Armstrong could hear was angry breathing. Hoping she would speak first, Armstrong eventually broke the silence. "Ami-"

"Right from the start and they're throwing me under the train," Ami growled on the other end, her voice hard-edged to try and keep out the despair creeping in at the edges. "You know why I kept the school reporter out, it had to be done, and dammit it failed anyway-"

"Ami, slow down," Armstrong said firmly, trying to head off an emotionally-charged rash decision. "You knew that locking the school's press club out of the practices for such a major event would draw them into investigating things."

"Not about me, not about my past," Ami barked, Armstrong able to hear the phone in her hand trying to stand up against her tightening grip. "This is nothing Alex, _nothing_ compared to what I went through in Kuromorimine, I'm going easy on them, dammit!"

"Maybe, but now you have to explain this to the girls," Armstrong said, trying to maneuver through Ami's emotions as carefully as humanly possible. "They need to know why you're acting this way, especially now that this report is out."

Ami breathed for a few minutes over the phone, her mind trying to work out a way to try and put off telling her charges what had happened so long ago, but Armstrong knew that the incoming barrage of questions would force her hand. "Fine, I'll do it," she said, finally relenting. "Two conditions; the American team isn't involved, and you're there to explain everything else, got it?"

Armstrong let out a breath of relief. "Yes, I can make sure of it. When?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ami growled. "And Armstrong? He doesn't show up either."

"Of course." Hanging up, Armstrong leaned back on his desk, staring at the muted TV going on about Ami's spotless military record. "_Like that will help at this point,_" he thought.

* * *

"Well, that's gonna come back to bite me," Ross said, stretching out as she left the café. The Americans were split up into groups, talking and walking with each other like any group of friends out for the night. The Yellow Rose and Ice Queen teams talked about practicing something later on, as the crews of the Mother Superior and Buckeye Brawler took out cigarettes and cigars to puff away on.

"In all seriousness Miho, I hope you consider what we offered carefully," Katherine said, stopping close to the school ship. "Remember, we're here to have fun too. We don't want to make this exhibition miserable for anyone."

Miho smiled at Katherine's kindness. "Thank you, it really means a lot," she said, bowing a little.

"Hey, c'mon now, we're not your seniors," Katherine said, trying to wave off Miho's politeness. "You just tell your team our offer, and we'll accept whatever you come back with. Okay?"

Miho nodded. "Right, see you tomorrow." Smiling cheerfully, Miho jogged to the other team leaders, as the Americans went for their hotel.

"Even if they're showy, they know what they're doing on the field," Darjeeling said. "We should take them up on the offer, it could be our only way to last in the competition."

"No, we can't afford to show weakness," Maho said firmly, glaring at Darjeeling like she'd just cursed the Nishizumi school. "We should tell them not to pull any punches and face us as equals."

"But we're not equals," Anchovy argued, standing next to Darjeeling. "They're training for actual combat, this is as much a sport to them as shooting is to a sniper. It might keep some of their skills sharp, but at the end of the day they'll easily outclass us."

"And give up our tankery?" Maho argued, surrounded by the other commanders. "They have made a mistake, giving us a chance to force them to step their tankery down."

"So why not take it?" Kei said, grinning diabolically. "The rules of tankery don't say anything about teams actions as individuals, just about tank modifications."

"Because it would be admitting a weakness in our abilities, and our opponents knowing it would be admitting that we can be defeated," Maho said, calm façade starting to shift before Miho's eyes. "We should never take an easier option, not unless we're willing to admit that we don't deserve to face them as a team."

"Maho?" Miho nearly stepped back at Maho's burning gaze, but stood as firm as she could. "Would you like to have dinner at my room? I have some things Saori left behind the last time she cooked, I could make something quick if you want."

Maho's intensity derailed when Miho mentioned leaving the group. Nodding, Maho became quiet as Miho talked to the other commanders.

"I think they're being really generous honestly," Miho said, fiddling with her hands. "They are being really militarily minded about his after all, so maybe we should take the offer."

"Agreed, it's just for fun after all," Kei said, nodding. "I say we treat this as a big practice match, it'll help us get ready for the next season."

"Of course we'll still play at our best," Anchovy said, smiling proudly again. "I'll contact you with my team's decision Miho, goodnight."

As the commanders said goodbye, Maho stared into an empty void, trying to rationalize what had just happened. The Americans weren't willing to play at their absolute best? "_Perhaps they're trying to lure us into a false sense of security,_" Maho though. "_That has to be it, a ploy to trick us into letting our guard down. If we accept, they'll annihilate us for the rest of the exhibition._"

"Sister?" Maho snapped out of her trance to see Miho walking back over, smiling despite the looming threat.

"Miho, we can't accept their offer," Maho said, glaring at her little sister. "The Americans obviously want us to let our guard down for our next match, we should be prepared for a betrayal."

Miho blinked, taken aback by her sister's sudden stern nature. "But they're trying to be nice to us? Shouldn't we at least talk with our teams about this?"

"You already know what our answer will be," Maho said, Miho nodding. They both knew that the Nishizumi school did not accept weakness from its practitioners. Maho and her teammates accepting the American offer would be a deviation they could not live with.

"I know, but the others might decide differently, and we need to say together as a team." Miho's voice didn't waver, when Maho knew that before Miho would've quaked with fear over the idea of standing firm on a decision like this. "I want to make sure we work together on this, no matter what."

Maho nodded. "You're the commander Miho. No matter what you decide, we'll follow you."

"I know," Miho said, smiling again. "Would you still like to eat something?"

Maho shook her head, giving a small smile. "I need to at least tell my team what to expect tomorrow morning. They have a right to know after all."

"Right, see you then," Miho said, walking back to the ship. Away from her sister though, Miho's face fell. "_Is this the right thing to do?_" she thought, climbing to the deck and her room.

* * *

"_So do you think she'll take the deal?_" Eda said, the Ohio State team gathered in a small pub near their hotel. "_I mean, they had to know Kuromorimine wouldn't even think about it._"

"_Who cares, we're gonna win this either way,_" Rebecca said, downing her third sake. "_Taylor just did this for the attention remember? He doesn't give a damn about how outclassed those punks are._"

"_Hey, how much do we have left?_" Shenua groaned, dejectedly looking at her empty cup. "_I'm not leaving until I'm at least a little buzzed._"

"_Quit your moaning already,_" Rebecca said, shoving Shenua her enough that she hit Eda. "Hey, barkeep, another round here!" she shouted in Japanese. Getting a nod, Rebecca turned back to the table. "_So, are we go for another round of PSYOP?_"

"_On two different targets in the city this time,_" Pavlovena said, sipping her water. Someone had to have their wits about them after all. "_The radio operator in the IV, but we'll be switching things up with the gunner._"

"_She doesn't spook easily does she,_" Rosarita said, finishing her second round of black label. "_Is there a line between recon and sabotage when it comes to personnel?_"

"_Only the persons themselves, the rules don't say anything about their homes,_" Pavlovena said, grinning as she lifted her drink. "_And I checked. They don't have any security systems._"

* * *

"It's so nice having you home for the summer break," Yuri said, finishing a bowl of ice cream with Hana. Shinzaburo had excused himself for the night, saying he needed time to practice his arrangements. "Don't worry about the first match either. You still have eight to go after all."

"Thanks mother," Hana said, smiling as she finished her own bowl. Of course, for the Isuzu women, what was a normal bowl of ice cream was closer to a mixing bowl full for anyone else. "I've already gotten some interesting new arrangements in mind, hopefully I'll be able to make them before the summer break is over."

"I'll be expecting them to be some of the best you've ever made Hana," Yuri said, smiling as she got up and went to the sink. "Tell me, what do you think of the American team?"

"They seem quite passionate about their own tankery style," Hana said, as her mother washed out the bowl. "It's not like how Miho does tankery either. It's very forceful and direct, like they're willing to charge straight through a wall to gain victory. But they don't sacrifice their tactics to do so, it's quite a sight to watch them in action."

"I can only imagine," Yuri said, putting the bowl out to dry next to the sink. "Truth be told, I had to finish an arrangement today, so I only saw the match after your tank was taken out."

"I know, it was a poor performance," Hana said, glumly staring into her ice cream. "I should have been able to take their Type 97, but it just moved so fast."

"Hana, you know better than to dwell on mistakes," Yuri said, kneeling down next to her daughter, putting a reassuring hand on her back. "I don't know much about tankery, but I know enough to realize that one mistake isn't enough to condemn you.

Hana smiled, hugging her mother. "I'm so glad you didn't stop me from doing tankery mother."

"I couldn't bear to have my daughter be miserable for the rest of her life because she couldn't be with her friends," Yuri said. "I'm thankful you forgave me for being so obstinate."

Hana smiled, but couldn't hold back a massive yawn. "I think it's time I went to be," she laughed, her mother covering her mouth as she laughed too. "Goodnight mother."

As Yuri watched her daughter walk to her room, Yuri felt a deep sense of contentment as she put her daughter's bowl in the sink. When she was a girl, she hadn't believed that tankery really refined a young girl into a woman. Tanks, coarse and ungainly weapons, had no place in her world where girls became women.

"_Thank goodness I saw before it was too late,_" she thought, shutting off the light and leaving the kitchen, quietly shuffling towards her own bedroom. "_Who knew that tankery and flower arrangement could go hand in hand?_"

Changed into her pajamas and settled into her bed, Yuri slowly let sleep come and take her away, small pictures flitting before her closed eyes. A sudden noise outside made her shoot up out of bed, but she quickly calmed down. "_He's still trying to get rid of those rats,_" Yuri thought, smiling as she lay back down. "Goodnight Shinzaburo."

The team froze, waiting for a light to come on inside the house. Hopping the fence had been hard enough, they didn't need to get busted for (technically) trespassing. Satisfied that no one was waking up, the girls quietly waltzed through the yard, finding the best bushes around the house and spraying, knowing that their intelligence had been right about everything so far. The terrified face on the radio operator had been satisfying proof of that.

* * *

Ami was still awake, staring up at the ceiling trying to force her mind to stop racing. The face was that now her career was on the line. It was certainly one thing to be a DI to military personnel. It was a completely different one to be one towards girls in tankery. And the fact that she knew it made it cut worse into her.

"_It'll probably be a non-judicial punishment,_" Ami thought, not caring at the open window letting the A/C out. "_A transfer, out of Fiji to wherever I'll do the least damage for the rest of my career._" The idea rolled around in her head like a tempest, slamming back and forth against her skull until her head started to roll with it. Shaking herself, Ami rolled over onto her side to try and ignore it to no success. The fact that he career was in jeopardy wound up keeping her awake long into the night.

* * *

**Sorry to all of you who've been following this story, life likes it's little derailments. Please, give me a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll get chapter 11 to you as soon as possible.**


End file.
